Curse of the Doppelgängers
by njeha
Summary: We've all read about how Peter Pettigrew was the traitor & Harry Potter defeated Voldemort that Halloween night. But what if Lily Potter had a hidden agenda and a vicious streak; what if there was another child in the room that night who defeated Voldemort. The Other Side takes charge, helping the Order reconnect with the Chosen One. Read about the Cursed Life of Athena and Elena.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer:** **All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters, ideas and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

 **A/N:** **Dear Readers; Harry Potter was born July 31** **st** **, 1995 in this story; so don't get confused. And the story begins in the year 2009.**

 **Prologue:**

Lily Potter was branded numerous identities in her thirty-four years of life; a daughter, a sister, a friend, a witch, a girlfriend, a wife, a mother, and a professor.

During her childhood, she was the daughter of Harold and Rose Evans, the twin sister of Isobel Evans, and the younger sister of Petunia Evans; she was then labeled to be the Golden Child since she could do no wrong, was stunningly gorgeous and immensely talented.

During adolescent, she was visited by Professor McGonagall who would be later known as her Head of House; she was discovered to be a Muggleborn witch, sent off to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry at the age of eleven, sorted into Gryffindor and the best friend to three of her roommates; Marlene McKinnon, Alice Prewett and Mary MacDonald. During her seven years studying at Hogwarts, she was known as the smartest witch of her year, regardless of her parentage. During her sixth year at Hogwarts she became the girlfriend of prankster extraordinaire, one of the most popular boys at school and one of the five richest families from the Wizarding Community; James Charlus Potter, Heir to the Noble and Most Ancient House of Potter.

She graduated with honors and a few months later, James proposed, making Lily, Lady Potter. After Hogwarts, James and Lily joined the Order of the Phoenix, firmly establishing themselves to the Light Side, fighting to end the war proclaimed by the Dark Lord, Voldemort and his followers, the Death Eaters. At the age of nineteen, Lily was with child and a mother at twenty.

A prophecy was then made about her son, Harry Potter and at the age of one, he defeated the Dark Lord who stole into their cottage at Godric's Hollow on Halloween; he cast the Killing Curse which _rebounded_ , hailing the toddler, the Boy-Who-Lived.

Yes; Lily Potter was branded many titles in her thirty-four years of living: a daughter, a sister, a friend, the Golden Child, a witch, a Muggleborn, a Gryffindor, the smartest witch of her age, a girlfriend, a wife, Lady Potter, a mother, a godmother, mother to the Wizarding World's Savior, Professor Potter …

However, no one ever imagined Lily Potter in a bad light, because she was too compassion, kind-hearted and honest. But as Lily Potter stared down at the vial filled with a certain memory of her son's on the coffee table at Potter Manor, she knew her darkest secret was about to unfold.

Who knew Lily Potter was immoral; yes, Lily Potter did an unforgivable action, one night fourteen years ago, and no matter how much she argued with herself late at night while her husband and son were fast asleep, she couldn't ignore the fact … Lily was immoral and sinful; she would go through desperate measures to keep her domestic life perfect.

We all know the story of Harry Potter; how he vanquished the Dark Lord on Halloween night, year 1995. How he was hailed the Boy-Who-Lived; how his scar was a renowned famous icon that distinguished the Savior of the Light. But there had been a well-kept secret; there was _somebody_ _else_ in the nursery that night … a three-year-old girl named _Athena_.

Who is Athena you may ask? Athena is the name of a gorgeous, breathtaking and confident girl that could unravel Lily Potter's darkest secret and tarnish her perfect image she spent decades honing.

 **Curse of the Doppelgängers**

"James, _where_ is your daughter?" Albus desperately implored James Potter to speak the truth.

Growling, James forcibly disconnected eye contact with every occupant in the room, shame enveloping him and threatening to consume his very being, and the back of his eyelids burned with tears that would inevitably spill.

It has been two weeks since Harry Potter escaped the Third Task with his life hanging by the thread, thankful that he had reached the Triwizard Cup first since it had been a portkey leading to a graveyard at Little Hangleton where he was forced to participate in the ritual to bring Voldemort back to a corporeal form.

Although Harry escaped, Voldemort wasted no time in gleefully informing him with utmost smugness that his whole life had been nothing but a _lie_ ; people had been praising him, worshipping him, placing their faith on him to rid the Wizarding World of the Dark Lord Voldemort … and it had all been misplaced. Seven years of being trained by his father and godfather, Aurors James Potter and Sirius Black, Head Auror Alastor Moody and Headmaster Albus Dumbledore had all been for naught.

But the memory was witnessed in the pensieve and the truth was glaring at them loud and clear; Harry Potter was _not_ the Boy-Who-Lived. Harry Potter was _not_ the child who defeated him that Halloween night at Godric's Hollow.

The Order of the Phoenix was currently congregated at Black Manor which had been protected by a Fidelius Charm; the children were all segregated in the upstairs bedrooms waiting for the quarrelsome meeting to come to its end.

"I told you for the umpteenth time Albus! I. DON'T. KNOW!" James roared slamming his hand on the table to relieve his fury; his daughter, Athena … the daughter he ceased all contact with ever since that dratted Halloween night, SHE was the one that defeated Voldemort, the Light Side's only hope. And she was missing.

Lily shook her head, denial the main emotion on her face, "James, Albus, Voldemort is messing with our heads. He's causing pandemonium, trying to catch us off guard. Harry defeated him. It's _Harry_. It's _always_ been _Harry_."

"Where have you been lass? Did you not view the same memory we did?" Alastor growled; years spent training the wrong child aggravated the war veteran greatly and he was in no mood for the chit's denial.

"But, but, Athena is a squib. You said so yourself," Sirius said, his handsome face the perfect picture of bewilderment.

Remus shook his head in confusion, "I don't understand. I babysat for her once a year before that Halloween night, and she levitated her stag plushy into the air. _I saw it!_ "

"M-Maybe that night, when Voldemort attacked, maybe her powers abandoned her. Yes, yes, that's it! She probably lost them that night due to the backlash of the Killing Curse!" Lily shrieked, grappling for any excuse to cover the truth; her deepest, darkest secret must stay buried!

Before anybody could retort to Lily's ridiculous claim, a bright light shone in the middle of the conference room causing shouts and yelps to fill the room. The highly trained witches and wizards immediately had their wands deftly drawn, readying themselves for a fight while shielding their eyes from the blinding light.

Once it had dissipated, a woman could be seen in a regal stance, sharp hazel eyes acknowledging each member in the room. Only one word could describe her … she was, _ethereal_. With thick ebony hair cascading to below her waist, dark caramel skin with an oval face, sharp cheekbones and an angular chin; she was dressed in the purest white gown they had ever seen; in other words, the woman looked like she had dropped down to them from heaven.

"My apologies for startling you all and for interposing your sequestered gathering," she dipped her head in apology; she had a soprano voice and the connotations in which she spoke were very archaic.

"May we inquire who you are?" Albus asked politely; the lady didn't seem to be a threat. Contrary to the Headmaster's belief, the paranoid Head Auror had his misgivings and growled, "I say we tie her up first, check for any hidden weapons and _then_ ask questions. She could be a Death Eater or a _spy_!"

"She has no Dark Mark," Nymphadora Tonks retorted in exasperation.

"I am not of this world, Alastor Moody. I am, to put it bluntly, _dead_ ," the woman smiled softly, as though conversing with spiritual beings were an ordinary occurrence.

" _Dead_?" Alice Longbottom squeaked, one hand covering her gaping mouth, while the other clutched her husband, Frank's arm in a tight grip.

"I have been sent from the Other Side to fix a grievous sin plotted by one of your own," if anyone noticed her hazel eyes glaring daggers into Lily's skull, then nobody uttered a word; Lily however, paled drastically and clutched her chest in fear.

"What do you mean, my Lady?" Albus asked at once, his sharp blue eyes flickering over to Lily in a mixture of doubt and confusion.

"I was christened the name, Ayana; born during the Middle Ages in Northern Europe before traveling to the New World for a better life, one of peace," the woman, Ayana spoke in mystical tones, forsaking to answer Albus' curious question.

"New World? Middle Ages? You, you died over, a-a _thousand_ years ago," Marlene McKinnon-Black gasped, prompting many members of the Order to stagger backward in shock.

"Oh yes," Ayana smiled before replacing it with a grimace, "I spent century upon century forced to watch as my descendants and the universal population of human race and supernatural beings cause many errors, and destruction in their wake. I was given the purpose in educating you and possibly lend you aid with your current situation."

"Athena? You, you know where she is? Is she, is she okay? _Happy_?" James choked out, many emotions passing through his visage, desperation being the main one.

Ayana's facial expression morphed gravely, "I am sad to say that Athena's Fate has been written in stone, James Potter. Athena lived a life of ecstasy, sorrow, grief and love; however, she has many obstacles in her path, grave and colossally dangerous obstacles that she _must_ succeed."

"What does that mean?" James growled, fear striking his heart.

"Is she the one who defeated Voldemort fourteen years ago?" Albus was the only person brave enough to demand the answer to that particular question that has been haunting them for a fortnight.

"I am afraid so, Albus Dumbledore," Ayana said, and she sounded pained to admit that fact. "She cannot help you. Not until Fate has dealt her the final blow."

"You mean … until she dies?" Sirius choked out; Athena was his goddaughter, but ever since Harry became the Boy-Who-Lived and she was sent away, he, like James had lost all contact with her.

"Yes … and _no_. I am here to present you with a book about Athena's life. It shall begin three months from now. It is crucial that you understand what you read. I will present you a list of names; only those on the list can be included in the readings," Ayana said solemnly.

"What has books got to do with anything?" Lily snapped rudely.

"Do not speak Lily Potter. I have no patience in entertaining your vicious conceptions," Ayana snarled, and for once, they witnessed her as the fierce and powerful being that she was. "These books shall aid you for the future. Before Athena could assist you, you must be aware of the perilous difficulties she is to face. I will be visiting you between intervals. _Blessed Be_."

As sudden as the mysterious Ayana appeared to them, she disappeared; the Order could be seen gaping like fools at the very spot she stood in shock and awe. Albus was the first to jolt out of his trance to pick up a book that appeared in his line of vision and cleared his throat.

"Albus Dumbledore, Minerva McGonagall, Severus Snape, James & Lily Potter, Frank & Alice Longbottom, Sirius & Marlene Black, Remus Lupin, Fabian & Gideon Prewett, Arthur & Molly Weasley, Alastor Moody, Nymphadora Tonks, Kingsley Shacklebolt, Bill, Charlie, Fred, George, Ronald & Ginevra Weasley, Harry & Jasmine Potter, Hermione Granger, Neville Longbottom, Luna Lovegood. These are the names given by Ayana."

"This is ludicrous Albus. I say we continue training Harry," Lily snarled vehemently.

"NO."

The Order turned around at the familiar sound of Harry's voice and was shocked to, not only see him, but the rest of his friends appear behind him.

"How much did you hear?" James sighed knowingly, pinching the bridge of his nose; his son was a prankster just like him and Sirius, and reveled in breaking rules.

Neville glanced sheepishly at his parents, "Since, uh, that lady, Ayana appeared."

Lily's eyes beseeched Harry, "Harry, sweetheart, -"

"No, Mom! I'm tired; so bloody tired. I recently discovered I have an older half-sister, that she was the one who defeated Voldemort all these years, that my whole life has _been a lie_. I've been training hard to defeat the psycho for when he finally returned, and _FOR WHAT_?" Harry ranted, breathing heavily toward the end; let it be known that Harry inherited his mother's vicious temper.

"I say we read the book. We've nothing left to lose," Remus said calmly, ignoring the betrayed look on Lily's face. "We'd be fools to ignore a warning from a dead spirit, especially one that came to offer us much needed help."

"Yeah," thirteen-year-old Jasmine piped up excitedly as she ran over to James' side, "I want to read about my big sister."

Albus jovially clapped his hands, "Very well. Let us all congregate in the living room and begin."

 **A/N:** **I know this isn't much. The idea popped into my head and I had to give it a go.**

 **I haven't seen a reading the book for The Vampire Diaries, and so I thought …** _ **why not**_ **? It's something new, something different. Now it won't be like canon obviously; and if you are confused over who Athena is and what Lily did, be patient, everything will be revealed as the story evolves.**

 **Let me know what you think! I am currently writing the next chapter.**

 **R &R.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** **All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters, ideas and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

 **A/N:** **Athena Gilbert: Nina Dobrev.**

 **Elena Gilbert: Alexis Bledel.**

 **Jesse Parks: Jensen Ackles.**

 **Chapter 1:**

"I believe I shall begin reading the first chapter, if none of you mind," Albus smiled jovially; Alastor, Severus and Lily inwardly snarled at the outward display of enthusiasm, they were all grumpy over the situation and being forced to read the book; of course, each one of them had different reasons.

 **Dear diary; Elena keeps telling me that today would be different, that today we'd be able to finally smile and move on from the calamity that struck our happy family and ripped our lives apart.**

"What a depressing start," Fred groaned, smacking a hand against his forehead.

George nodded frantically by his twin's side, "Too right you are Gred, too right you are."

"Boys! Enough!" Molly scolded them; behind her back, Fabian and Gideon had their thumbs up in approval, egging their mischievous nephews on.

"Who's Elena?" Jasmine asked, staring up at her father innocently with wide hazel eyes she had inherited from him. James smiled and kissed her temple, "We'll find out sweetheart, let us allow Albus to read."

 **But it's not okay. Even if I force a smile on my face and tell everybody that I feel much better, I'm still going to be the sad little girl who lost her parents.**

"Lost her parents?" Minerva shrieked.

"Oh, the poor dear," Molly wailed, dabbing a handkerchief to her eyes. Fred and George grimaced; they now felt that their previous mocking statement was harsh … they couldn't imagine how they'd be feeling if both their parents died in one go.

James' heart threatened to shatter; he was trapped between a mixture of grief and envy. Grief for his daughter going through the pain of losing her loved ones and being an orphan, and envy over his daughter viewing somebody else as her father. _He should have never lost contact with her; he should have stuck around._

In fact, Lily was the only person not affected by the grievous mood; she was too busy seething inwardly over Athena, the girl she thought she had gotten rid of fourteen years ago.

 **Elena became an introvert; Jeremy threw himself into drugs, popping pills for the hell of it and hanging out with the druggies of Mystic Falls. And I? I drowned my sorrows in booze and parties. Contrary to popular belief, I know my actions are wrong, that I should grieve and move on; but how exactly does one move on from their parents' death with such spectacular ease?**

"Alcohol is no substitute for pain," Hermione harrumphed, scandalized over what the Headmaster had just read. Ron rolled his eyes at his stern best friend, while Harry stayed quiet, confused over what his true feelings were – Athena was his half-sister, yes. But he had never met the girl, or at least, he couldn't recall the girl since she was obviously in the nursery with him that dreaded Halloween night.

James would be a hypocrite if he turned to scold her; when his parents died, if it hadn't been for Lily, Athena and Harry, then he would have sunk deep into alcohol and depression.

 **The diary was tossed aside as the girl stood up and approached the full-length mirror that stood in her room; a gorgeous girl stared back at her. Straight chocolate brown hair that flowed down to her waist, doe-eyed chocolate brown eyes framed by thick black lashes, a heart-shaped face, soft features and prominent cheekbones; olive toned skin and a curvaceous, hour-glass figure.**

Fred, George and Ron began wolf-whistling, while Luna, Ginny and Jasmine giggled at their antics.

"She sounds like a beau-tiee!" Fred and George chanted slyly in unison.

"Boys!" Arthur and Molly scolded them, their eyes flickering over to a red-faced James.

"Oops-"Fred looked sheepish.

"Sorry, Mr. Potter," George continued for his twin; both boys squirmed guiltily in their seats.

"She does sound gorgeous though James," Alice beamed over at the proud father, who nodded his thanks, ignoring the fuming Lily beside him.

 **Athena Gilbert didn't feel pretty today; in fact, she almost felt like a stranger was gazing back at her through the mirror with her eyes.**

" **Hey you," a soft voice uttered from the open door; Athena turned around and couldn't help but return the soft smile at the sight of her twin sister. Elena dashed over to her side and engulfed her in a tight embrace, "It's going to be okay, twinny. As long as we have each other, then everything will be fine."**

 **Athena nodded rapidly, urging the traitorous tears to not fall, and together, the Gilbert twins marched down to the kitchen where their Aunt Jenna looked to be in over her head.**

" **Toast. I can make toast," she called out; Jenna was totally frazzled and the corners of Athena's lips twitched slightly at the comical sight.**

" **It's all about the coffee, Aunt Jenna," Elena giggled, running over to the coffee pot and filling two mugs to the brim before handing one over to her grateful twin.**

"Americans prefer coffee over tea," Tonks stated matter-of-factly, her hair returning to its regular bubblegum pink now that the morbid subject of death had been passed over.

"You don't say?!" Alastor grunted sarcastically, glaring at his novice auror in annoyance.

"Jeez Mad-Eye, you don't have to be so snarky," Tonks smirked, one thing Nymphadora enjoyed, was provoking her boss. Alastor glared at her, enraged, "Maybe if you stop with the blithering comments I wouldn't be!"

" **Is there coffee?" Jeremy piped up from behind.**

"Who's Jeremy?" Ron asked. Snape groaned, dropping his head into the palm of his hands; the constant interruptions were beginning to grate on his nerves.

 **Athena grinned and passed over the coffee pot to her younger brother; Jenna continued running around the kitchen like a possessed woman, "Your first day of school and I'm totally unprepared. Lunch money?"**

" **Jenna, don't you have like some major presentation today?" Athena knew that their aunt needed a reminder; she had a shitty memory at times.**

"Language! Dear Merlin!" Molly gasped, shaking her head in outrage.

"Mom, are you seriously scolding the book?" Bill grinned, unable to hide his humor at the situation; nearly everyone laughed at the blushing Molly who was currently hiding her face in Arthur's chest.

 **Jenna blanched and checked her watch, "I'm meeting with my thesis advisor at … now.** _ **Crap!**_ **I'd be lost without you."**

" **We know," Athena and Elena chanted.**

 **While Elena and Jeremy began arguing over god-knows-what this time, Athena ambled towards the television, a frown puckering her forehead as she read the headline;**

"What's a telision?" Arthur asked in excitement, practically bouncing in his seat.

"It's like a box with moving pictures. Kind of like a pensieve, but instead of viewing memories, muggles watch plays, news, and the like," Hermione explained in her professor tone; the purebloods all nodded in comprehension before switching their attention back to Albus.

 **MISSING PERSONS: BROOKE AND DARREN.** **Under the headline, there was a picture of a brunette, his arms over a beautiful blonde woman.**

" **Thena! Bonnie's here, let's go," Elena called out; Athena tore her eyes from the screen and ran out, sliding into the front seat.**

When the Headmaster read out the word 'car', Harry, Ron and Neville couldn't help but flinch, a grimace plastered onto their faces as they recalled crashing Mr. Weasley's Ford Angelia into the Whomping Willow during their second year when the barrier to the Hogwarts Express was blocked by Dobby, the Malfoys house-elf.

" **So Grams is telling me I'm** _ **psychic**_ **," Bonnie began telling her best friends once they got into the car, "Our ancestors were from Salem, witches and all that, I know,** _ **crazy**_ **, but she's going on and on about it, and I'm like, put this woman in a home already!**

"Perhaps this young woman is a squib," Minerva offered a suggestion at the baffled looks that were being traded around the room by most occupants.

"That doesn't explain the psychic part," Sirius pointed out.

"Seer. Bonnie is a seer," Luna said dreamily, her eyes focused on the space above Sirius' head.

"Uh, no, I … don't think so," Sirius said slowly, though a fond smile appeared on his face. Luna was in the same year as Jasmine and Ginny, and although she was placed in Ravenclaw and was a bit nutty, the three girls were inseparable. Harry, Ron, Neville and Hermione were known as the Marauders New Generation, while Jasmine, Ginny and Luna were called the Golden Trio.

"Sweetie, if Bonnie was a seer then she would have been accepted into a magic school when she turned eleven," Marlene said sweetly, rubbing her pregnant belly. Sirius and Marlene had been trying for five years to get pregnant, and just as they were about to give up, Marlene was declared pregnant with twins four months ago and the Blacks couldn't be happier.

 **But then I started thinking, I predicted Obama and I predicted Heath Ledger,**

"Who's Obama?" Gideon asked, perplexed.

"And Heath Ledger?" Fabian added, equally perplexed.

Nobody was annoyed by the interruption, in fact, every witch and wizard were staring questionably at the two Muggleborns in the room; Lily shrugged – ever since she married James, her parents died and Petunia grew estranged from her, she alienated herself from the muggle world.

Hermione's eyes lit up with the opportunity to pass on knowledge, "Barack Obama is an American politician who won the election of presidency, becoming the forty-fourth president of the United States. Heath Ledger was an actor, but he died at the age of twenty-eight from an accidental overdose of prescription drugs."

"Blimey, you Muggles are weird. How can you die accidentally like that," Ron scoffed, his face morphed into disbelief.

"It happens, Ronald," Hermione shouted, crossing her arms and avoiding eye contact.

Severus sneered, "Now that we have been illuminated on Muggle people we don't care about, let's continue reading this insufferable book."

 **And I still think Florida will break off and turn into little resort islands …" when she received no response, she whipped her head to see Athena sitting in the passenger seat, her eyes dazed as she stared out the window. Looking into her rearview mirror, she noted Elena to be in the exact same position.**

" **Athena! Elena!** _ **Back in the car**_ **."**

 **Simultaneously, the Gilbert twins jumped in their seats and shot Bonnie an apologetic look.**

" **We did it again, didn't we?" Elena muttered sheepishly. Both sisters began apologizing over each other, eliciting a fond smile from Bonnie. "So, you were telling us, that …" Athena trailed off in question.**

"That she's psychic," Ron scoffed in utmost disbelief.

Luna shot Ron a wide smile, "Exactly. She's psychic, Ronald." Fred, George, Harry and Neville stifled their laughter as Ron gaped at the odd blonde in bemusement.

" **That I'm psychic now," Bonnie repeated.**

 **Athena and Elena traded minuscule smirks. Athena gave her best friend her full attention, "Right. Okay, then predict something. About me."**

" **I see …"**

 **But exactly** _ **what**_ **Bonnie saw, they didn't know, because at that exact moment, a crow hit their car causing Bonnie to skid off the road and violently hit the brakes.**

 **Athena's surroundings became foggy, drowning out every sound but the loud thudding of her heart beating erratically; memories of soaring through the air and then hitting her head hard on the passenger seat before everything turned black began flittering through her head repeatedly as though it were on constant replay.**

"What's happening to her?" James panicked, his face morphing into worry as he tried figuring out what was happening with his daughter.

"She's having Post-traumatic Stress Reaction," Hermione blathered immediately, and Albus rushed the next words out before James had a panic-attack.

 **She was brought back to the present by Bonnie and Elena both shaking her shoulders, snapping her out of her daze. "It's okay, I'm, I'm fine. Elena, are you okay?"**

 **Elena smiled, but it looked more like a grimace as she tried to reassure Bonnie, "We're good, Bon. Really we can't be freaked out by cars for the rest of our lives." Athena nodded in agreement, though her hand was still clutched over her chest and she could still hear her heartbeat loud and clear.**

 **Bonnie sighed, and shot them a comforting smile as she started the car, "I predict this year is going to be kick ass.** _ **And**_ **I predict all the sad and dark times are over and you're both going to be** _ **beyond**_ **happy."**

"What a lame prediction," Ron scoffed, still cynical about the whole psychic thing.

"Exactly. Divination is all guesswork. It's an imprecise branch of magic, all wool work if you ask me," Hermione snapped in her know-it-all tone.

"Miss Granger! While I mostly agree with your assessment, that does not mean there are no such thing as Seers or psychics. There are witches and wizards who excel in Divination," Minerva scolded the smartest witch of the year; Hermione flushed red in embarrassment and ducked her head.

"And there have been countless of prophecies made over the centuries," Albus added informatively.

 **The three girls began walking inside the school; Bonnie was rattling on and on about the major lack of male real estate in Mystic Falls.**

"I beg your pardon," Minerva huffed; while the adults were scandalized, the teens, Bill, Charlie, Fabian and Gideon couldn't help but smirk in amusement.

" **Speak for yourself, Bonnie," Athena said slyly, "There are a lot of hotties around here."**

" **Oh right, I forgot, you're dating Jesse Parks," Elena smirked in amusement. Bonnie did a double take, "What? When did that happen? I'm your** _ **best friend**_ **! I'm supposed to know all the juicy details. I thought you were still dating Tyler."**

" **Uh-huh, two years of him cheating on me, I wonder why I'd still be with him," Athena retorted with an eye roll, "Bonnie, I dumped him two months ago! Jesse asked me out last week … I thought I told you. My bad," she smiled innocently, batting her eyelids.**

James snarled, clenching and unclenching his fists at the fact that his daughter was dating boys. Knowing where his best friend's thoughts were going, Sirius patted his back, "Prongs come on, we were worse than her before we got married."

"Fine. Talk to me sixteen years from now when your daughter goes out on her first date," he retorted, causing Sirius to blanch, his face paling rapidly.

"Over my dead body," Sirius snarled, sounding like his animagus self. Marlene shook her head fondly and gestured for Albus to continue reading.

" **You are so bad," Elena snorted; spotting Matt Donovan, she waved at him, only to receive the cold-shoulder in return. "He hates me," she whined. Athena threw an arm over her shoulder in silent support.**

" **That's not hate. That's 'you dumped me, but I'm too cool to show it, but secretly I'm listening to Air Supply's greatest hits,'" Bonnie stated, trying to cheer Elena up.**

 **All of a sudden, a blonde bullet impacted onto the Gilbert twins and they found themselves being suffocated by Caroline Forbes, their other best friend.**

" **Elena, Athena. Oh my god. How are you two? Oh, it's so good to see you. How are they?" she turned to Bonnie, "Are they good?"**

" **Caroline. We're right here," Elena smiled, hiding her annoyance well. Athena smiled and embraced her blonde, bubbly friend, "Thanks Care, we're fine."**

"She reminds me of Lavender," Hermione said, wrinkling her nose at the similarities.

Harry, Neville and Ron silently urged the Headmaster to quickly read the next lines, knowing that once Hermione began complaining about Lavender Brown, she wouldn't shut up for another hour … or two.

" **Really?" Caroline repeated, receiving two identical nods in return, she hugged them one last time and skipped away. Bonnie gaped at her retreating back, "No comment."**

" **I'm not even going to say anything," Elena shook her head in disbelief, "Ouch! What was that for, Thena?" Bonnie was rubbing her head too, both girls glaring at Athena.**

" **Don't be mean; Care was just being a good friend – Woah! Who's** _ **that**_ **?" Athena suddenly gasped, her eyes trained on the back of a boy who seemed to be their age wearing a black leather jacket.**

"She has a boyfriend and she's admiring other boys, too?" Hermione snapped angrily, scandalized with the whole situation.

Ginny couldn't help but roll her eyes, "Don't be such a prude, Hermione. Being in a relationship doesn't mean you can't look." Really, Ginny loved Hermione to bits, but sometimes the bushy-haired bookworm could be _very_ judgmental.

A suffering groan escaped James' mouth as he glanced around in a 'why me' motion.

" **All I see is back," Elena shrugged noncommittally.**

" **It's a** _ **hot**_ **back!" Bonnie retorted, high-fiving Athena. "I'm sensing Seattle, and he plays the guitar …"**

" **You're really going to run this whole psychic thing into the ground, huh?" Elena snorted in amusement.**

 **Bonnie nodded, "Pretty much."**

"She's funny. I like her," Charlie grinned.

"She regards psychics as phonies, I guess I can agree with your statement, Charlie," Hermione agreed ecstatically, prompting eye rolls and shaking heads all around. "What?!" she huffed.

"No comment," Jasmine and Ginny parroted Bonnie's previous statement from the book.

" **You've** _ **got**_ **to be kidding me!" Elena suddenly hissed. Athena turned and grimaced when she recognized what her twin was referring too. Jeremy was entering the boy's bathroom, obviously coming off from a high. "You coming?" Elena asked.**

" **Oh, hell no. That would be hypocritical of me. Just leave him alone, Lena," Athena pleaded her. Elena shook her head and ran after Jeremy, probably to interrogate him and then proceed to berate him before snatching his stash.**

"Hmph. At least Elena is being the responsible one," Molly said self-righteously, ignoring the glares she received from James, Sirius and Remus at her insinuation.

 **Athena sighed to herself, lost in thought as she stood beside Bonnie; like her, Jeremy was dealing with their parents' death in a harmful and unhealthy way. At times, she envied Elena for her ability to move on and mourn their parents in a respectable fashion.**

The room became solemn again; each person thinking about a loved one they had lost in the perilous war instigated by Voldemort.

"I think she's being too hard on herself," Alice said sadly, cuddling into Frank.

 **She was brought out of her reverie when the leather-jacket guy bumped into her; sad to say, Athena gaped at him like a stuttering moron. He was SEXY as HELL. No words could describe how gorgeous the guy was. Wavy chestnut brown hair, forest green eyes that smoldered, a hard square jaw and tanned skin. He had the broody sexy thing down.**

"Broody sexy thing down? Is that like American slang?" Marlene asked unsurely.

"Pretty much," Hermione nodded.

"Okay, I agree with Prongs. She is too young to be ogling the male population," Sirius said with gritted teeth. "Thank you!" James yelled, raising both hands into the air, similar to a 'Hooray'.

"Personally, I think she's acting skanky at the moment," Lily sneered haughtily.

"Mom!" Jasmine shrieked. Simultaneously, James growled warningly, "Lily! Enough!" Although Lily acted nonchalant about Athena being his daughter, a part of him always knew that she despised his first child, but he was stuck in denial, not wanting to belief his sweet, compassionate Lily-Flower could hold such hatred in her heart.

 **Bonnie nudged Athena in amusement, and they both looked up to witness Elena practically bump into the new guy as she exited the boy's bathroom.**

" **Awkward!" they sang once Elena approached them, her face drawn in mortification.**

 **After school, Athena and Elena made their way over to the cemetery; Elena sat by their parents' tombstone writing into her diary while Athena held on to a bottle of vodka as though it were her lifeline, much to Elena's displeasure.**

 **Tears stained her face as she took a huge gulp and stared at their parents' engraved names; GRAYSON AND MIRANDA GILBERT**

"Oh dear, that's not healthy," Molly sobbed once again. Alice and Marlene held on tightly to their respective husband and Tonks' hair transformed into a dull mousy brown.

" **Thena, you've got to stop drinking. You're scaring me. I can't lose you too," Elena cried out softly, tucking her diary aside and placing a hand on her twin's arm.**

" **It's so hard, Lena. I'm not strong like you. Mom and Dad died, and it's** _ **all my fault**_ **!" she sobbed, taking larger chugs from the bottle. Tears rapidly fell from Elena's startling blue eyes, "No, Thena. If you're going to play the blaming game, then it's my fault as much as yours."**

"Why would their parents' death be their fault?" a bewildered Bill asked.

"We won't know with all the blasted interruptions!" Alastor growled, fiddling with his fake eye.

 **Suddenly, a crow landed in front of the twins, startling them completely.**

" **Okay. Hi, bird. That's not creepy or anything," Elena murmured to Athena when the crow kept staring at them, unblinking and unmoving. "** _ **Shoo**_ **!" she waved her arm, smiling in success when it finally flew away. "Let's go home, Thena."**

" **Nah, I want to stay with Mom and Dad some more. You go, I'll meet you at the Grill later," Athena said dismissively. Elena sighed sadly; the implied words were there, 'I want to drink my sorrows alone.'**

" **Take care, okay?"**

"How can she allow herself to leave her inebriated sister alone in a cemetery?" Minerva huffed incredulously.

"Who cares?" Severus droned out.

"Shut up, Snivellus," James growled, glaring heatedly at his nemesis.

Before Severus could retort, Albus yelled at them to be quiet, "The children are acting more mature than the two of you. Grow up!"

 **It was only a few minutes after Elena left that the crow returned, but Athena ignored it; she was an avid animal lover and didn't mind the stalker crow being near her.**

"Hey, me too!" Alice squealed excitedly, fueling Lily's jealousy even more with her innocent statement.

"A girl after my own heart," Charlie smirked, garnering an eye roll from Bill.

 **A couple more swigs later, and a fog began to surround her; staring around bewilderly, Athena could've sworn she saw a figure of a man staring at her from behind a tomb.**

"I don't like this," James murmured, paling slightly.

Marlene shot him a supportive smile, "It's a small town in America, I doubt anything bad happens there. Relax, James."

" **Whoever you are, I'm not in the mood," Athena called out, uncaring that she could possibly be yelling at a serial killer, or rapist. It was Mystic Falls, and nothing bad ever happens there, except for car accidents.**

" **Sorry, didn't mean to startle you," a smooth voice answered, and she found herself staring into stunningly electric blue eyes, belonging to an Adonis lookalike; seriously, what was up with hot guys popping out of nowhere.**

 **Ignoring the sex appeal oozing from the dark-haired stranger, Athena snorted and turned away, "I wasn't startled. More,** _ **annoyed**_ **."**

 **The man smirked, "I'm still sorry. What's a pretty girl like you doing sitting all alone in a cemetery getting drunk?"**

" **Mourning. What does it look like I'm doing," she scoffed, raising an eyebrow at the dude.**

"Don't talk to strangers!" Molly, Minerva and Alice yelled simultaneously.

"I have a bad feeling about this man," Marlene whispered into Sirius' ear, unfortunately she was heard loud and clear and succeeded in worrying James even more than he already was.

" **Hmm. So, do you have a name? Or am I going to have to keep calling you Sexy Cemetery Girl in my head?" the man smirked, and it seemed to be his signature move.**

 **Standing up nonchalantly, Athena said, "You can call me whatever you like, Mysterious Stalker, but I'm still not going to give you my name." Okay, so she was flirting just a little bit; no harm, no foul.**

" **I like you, you're funny for a girl getting hammered in a cemetery," he smiled genuinely, his eyes gleaming with some unknown emotion.**

" **Can't say the same thing," Athena retorted, "Anyway, I gotta- …** _ **run**_ **," she frowned, whirling around quickly. The guy just … vanished. What the hell.**

"What!?" nearly everyone yelled.

"Do you think he's a wizard and apparated away?" Jasmine asked worriedly.

Albus shook his head in equal confusion, "He can't be. Athena would have heard the telltale sound of apparition."

"There must be an explanation then, Albus," James snarled through gritted teeth.

"And if we read, we'll find out," Alastor retorted, taking a swig from his flask, his fake eye rolling in dizzying circles.

"Hmm, the scene changed now," Albus commented.

" **Hey babe."**

 **Athena squealed when she found herself being twirled around before colliding with a rock-hard chest, and she beamed when familiar soft lips captured hers in a passionate kiss.**

Cue growls from James, Sirius and Remus.

"Sirius," Marlene smacked her husband on the chest, "You began sleeping around when you were _fourteen_. Don't be a hypocrite!"

"Doesn't mean I want my goddaughter kissing some guy," Sirius retorted, rubbing his stomach, "And you didn't have to hit so hard, Marlie."

" **That's a nice way to greet your girl," Athena giggled, getting lost in Jesse's smoky grey eyes. With his midnight wavy hair, six-pack, prominent features and hardened jaw, Jesse Parks was one of** _ **the**_ **hottest guys in Mystic Falls.**

" **Where've you been? And why can I smell vodka on you…"**

" **Cemetery," and although Athena shrugged, stating the word with such normalcy, Jesse couldn't help but stare at his girlfriend in concern; it was no secret around town that Athena Gilbert took the loss of her parents hard, and he was adamant in cheering her up, keeping her happy.**

 **Hearing Caroline's familiar shocked gasp, Athena whirled around, staring in awe as her sister walked into the Grill with the new guy. "Nice work, Lena," she smirked, ignoring the light smack Jesse gave her in response. "Babe, I'm gonna sit with my friends for a bit."**

" **Alright. I'll join you later. I'm here with Tyler and Matt," Jesse smirked, giving her another smoldering kiss.**

"Enough with the damn PDA!" Hermione snarled.

"PDA?" Ron asked, scratching his head in a clueless demeanor.

"Public Display of Affection, Ronald," she sighed in aggravation.

"Lay off, Hermione," Jasmine snapped; the youngest Potter knew that she barely read about her elder sister, but she couldn't help but like her and want to get to know her better … the good _and_ the bad. Unfortunately, James looked like he was about to blow his gasket anytime soon, and for her father's sake, Jasmine hoped there would be less kissing and more talking.

" **It is** _ **so**_ _ **weird**_ **that you hang out with my ex-boyfriend," Athena couldn't help but laugh.**

 **Jesse smirked once again, tucking a brown lock behind her ear, "And I find it weird that my best friend still considers me as his best friend, even though I stole his girl."**

" **Touché, babe." Planting a large kiss on his cheek, she waved at Matt, ignored Tyler like the plague and plopped down between Caroline and Elena. "So, new guy. I'm Athena, Elena's twin, and you are…?"**

"Even though she's depressed and mourning over her parents' death, she's got one hell of a personality," Bill smiled, garnering many nods of agreement and a glare from Lily.

" **Stefan Salvatore," he smiled, an undistinguishable emotion in his eyes, one that greatly resembled the Mysterious Stalker's. Frowning, she shook her head from the odd observation and cuddled into Caroline who began her ritual of interrogating the new guy.**

"Definitely like Lavender," Hermione grumbled.

Dumbledore didn't need to be told twice, he hastened to read out the next sentence.

" **So, you were born in Mystic Falls?"**

" **Mm-hmm. And moved when I was still young."**

" **Parents?" Bonnie asked.**

 **Stefan grimaced, eyes flickering subtly from Elena to Athena, "My parents passed away."**

 **Athena urged the tears to deteriorate, thankful that Elena changed the subject, asking if he had any siblings. "None that I talk to. I live with my uncle," was Stefan's vague response.**

" **So, Stefan, if you're new, then you don't know about the party tomorrow," Caroline piped up, a predatorial glint in her baby blue eyes; Bonnie and Athena traded horror-stricken looks. Poor Care-Bear, she was interested in Stefan who obviously had eyes for no one but Elena.**

"Books are a much better substitute for men," Hermione joked garnering laughs from her friends and a fond eye roll from Jasmine and Ginny.

"There is so much drama and we barely even finished the first chapter," Ginny grinned, bouncing on her seat, "It's like a romance novel."

"Down girl, we're still at the beginning, it's too soon to tell," Jasmine laughed.

"Never judge a book by its cover, hon," Marlene smiled.

" **It's a back to school thing at the Falls," Bonnie added, trying to alleviate the situation where Caroline would end up getting hurt at the end.**

 **Stefan gazed at Elena and smiled, "Are you going?"**

 **Athena couldn't help but cheerfully say, "Of course she is!" Elena grinned bashfully at her, just as a strong arm snaked around her waist, "Yo, man. You better not be asking my girl out."**

" **JESSE!" Athena and Elena scolded in sync, both girls smacking his chest playfully.**

" **I'm kidding, ease up, Terror Twins," Jesse laughed, placing a chaste kiss on the crown of Athena's head. Offering his hand to Stefan, he smiled warmly, "Jesse Parks, man."**

" **Stefan Salvatore, nice to meet you," Stefan chuckled.**

"Jesse is cool!" Fred said gleefully.

"He's got a good sense of humor," George agreed, faking solemnity.

"If it's any consolation, he has our permission in dating Athena," Fred added, ducking as his mother's hand threatened to collide with the top of his head.

"Ah, c'mon, Mols. They're just playing around," Fabian smirked.

Molly huffed, crossing her arms indignantly, though a fond smile appeared on her lips, "My sons just had to take after their uncles."

"And you love it," Gideon winked.

Grudgingly, James had to admit that that Jesse fellow wasn't a bad guy to be dating his daughter; he obviously cared for her well-being, wanted to make her happy and had a great sense of humor like George Weasley said. There were worse boys out there. From the look on Sirius and Remus' face, they had arrived to the conclusion as him.

 **Jesse propped himself casually between the Gilbert twins and leveled Stefan with a serious stare, "Not wanting to be the buzz kill around here, but I'm here to make sure you treat Elena well –"**

" **Jesse," Elena squealed, narrowing her sister with a look to silence her boyfriend. Athena merely wiggled her fingers and shrugged innocently. Stefan chuckled, "You've nothing to worry about."**

" **Hmm, I'll be the judge of that," Jessie managed to retort before Athena smacked a hand over his mouth. "Enough, Jesse. Now what do you** _ **really**_ **want?"**

 **Sparing her a shit-eating grin, Jesse said, "That's easy. I wanted to ask if you'd be my date for the party tomorrow." The girls all erupted into laughter as Athena smacked him lightly, "You idiot! You're my boyfriend, who else would I go with!"**

"Fine! The bloke isn't bad," James forcefully grumbled out loud.

" _Not_ _bad_?" Marlene repeated incredulously, "That girl has got herself a handsome charmer."

Sirius yelped, "Marlene!"

" **The battle of Willow Creek took place right at the end of the war in our very own Mystic Falls. How many casualties resulted in the battle?" Mr. Tanner, impeccable first-rate Jackass and unfortunately, their history teacher, droned on and on in a monotone before looming over Bonnie, "Ms. Bennett?"**

"It seems that boring History professors seem to be a universal problem," Harry laughed, recalling all the boring classes with Professor Binns.

James snorted; "Prongslet, you are correct in that assessment," Sirius cheered.

"I don't know the answer … how can I NOT know the answer," Hermione whimpered, her brain practically whirring in search for the correct answer.

"Miss Granger, this is a question relating to their town. You wouldn't know the answer, since you've _never heard of the question_ ," Minerva snapped.

"Insufferable know-it-all," Severus muttered under his breath as Hermione sheepishly thanked the Transfiguration professor.

 **Bonnie looked like a deer caught in the headlights and stumbled over her words, "Um …a lot? I'm not sure. Like a** _ **whole**_ **lot." Athena ducked her head under the table so that Tanner wouldn't see her shoulders shake as silent tears of laughter ran down her face.**

"That's… That's not the correct answer!" Hermione burst out loud.

"Oh, lighten up, 'Mione," Neville groaned.

 **Tanner glared at her and couldn't help but quip in a stern voice, "Cute becomes dumb in an instant, Ms. Bennett. Mr. Donovan?" his eyes snapped over to his next target, "Would you like to take this opportunity to overcome your embedded jock stereotype?"**

"What does that mean?" Jasmine whined; one would think that she knew everything there was to know about the Muggle world since her mother was a Muggleborn, but in all honesty, Lily Potter discarded her roots and immersed herself into being the perfect Lady Potter most pureblooded women expected her to be.

"Basically, jocks have this widely-known stereotype that they don't care about anything but sports, girls and parties. Mr. Tanner is calling him dumb," Hermione took in a deep breath after she had finished her explanatory ranter.

"That is not appropriate behavior displayed by a professor," Albus frowned; he didn't notice the simultaneous pointed glares the young ones, Bill and Charlie threw at an impassive yet sneering Severus Snape.

"I think Tanner and Snape would get along swimmingly," Harry muttered to Neville and Ron, causing them to choke back their laughter.

 **Matt didn't crack under pressure, instead he had a face-splitting grin on his face as he leaned back into his chair looking perfectly laidback, "It's okay, Mr. Tanner. I'm cool with it."**

 **The whole class burst into uproarious laughter and Athena sent him a wink which he gladly returned.**

The occupants in the room were affected as well, and the Marauders beamed at the witty response the muggle boy retorted. Very Marauder worthy.

" **Hmm. Elena?" Tanner snapped his head over to Elena who had been busy eye-fucking Stefan.**

"Oh my," Albus gasped, slapping a hand over his mouth, "Eye-… oh dear, what foul profanities."

"Scandalous! Blasphemous vulgar language," Minerva ranted as she wagged her pointer finger at the book, her already thin eyes turning into slits, her mouth pursed.

"LANGUAGE!" Molly roared. Severus blanched in disgust, his already sallow skin turning sickly pale. Alastor actually seemed amused, and he wasn't the only one; Tonks' hair kept changing into lurid colors while the Marauders avoided eye contact with their wives and the underage children, trying to hold in their laughter.

Bill, Charlie, Fred, George, Fabian and Gideon were enjoying watching the fireworks Molly was creating while Arthur desperately tried to mollify her, to no avail.

"What does 'eye-fucking' mean?" Luna asked innocently, effectively silencing the room. It was honestly a comical situation; every adult could be seen gaping at the dreamy blonde in a mixture of mortification and aghast, at a total loss of what to say.

Jasmine and Ginny immediately leaned forward and whispered the explanation in her ear, eliciting an, " _Ohhhh_ ," of recognition from Luna. Unfortunately, that action set them off again. James, Sirius, Lily, Arthur, Molly, Harry, Ron, Fabian and Gideon began roaring about the two thirteen-year-old girls knowing more than they should.

"Ginevra! How do you know the meaning of the word?"

"Jasmine Lillian Potter! Who taught you such obscenity?"

"ENOUGH!" Albus boomed, emitting purple fireworks from his wand, "I propose you leave the scolding to your free time and allow me to conclude the chapter."

" **Surely you can enlighten us about one of the town's most significantly historical events?"**

 **Elena blushed at the sudden attention placed solely on her and flickered her gaze to her twin who merely shrugged and mouthed 'I don't know, sorry'. "I'm sorry, I-I don't know."**

" **I was willing to be lenient last year for** _ **obvious**_ **reasons, Elena. But the personal excuses ended with summer break," Tanner snapped.**

"Appalling! Dreadful behavior," Molly fumed, blowing off steam at Tanner's mannerism since she couldn't yell at her daughter at the current moment.

"I wonder who he reminds me off," Harry fake pondered, tapping his finger onto his chin; all the underage occupants stared pointedly at Snape who sneered at them in response.

 _ **Douchebag**_ **, Athena was just about to stand up and berate the man when Stefan's voice halted her movement, "There were 346 casualties. Unless you're counting local civilians."**

 **Tanner blinked in surprise, and she didn't blame him; it was a rarity for** _ **anyone**_ **to answer a question correctly in his class. "That's correct, Mister …?"**

" **Salvatore."**

 **Tanner nodded, "Salvatore. Any relation to the original settlers here at Mystic Falls?"**

"Original settlers?" Bill couldn't help but blurt out; the eldest Weasley had a certain fascination with history, and he wanted to know everything about Mystic Falls' history.

"I'm sure it will be explained in the book, William," Albus smiled jovially, he too was interested in learning the facts of the curious little town.

" **Distant," Stefan shrugged.**

" **Well, very good. Except, of course, there were** _ **no**_ **civilian casualties in this battle."**

 **Stefan cleared his throat, a smug smile curled on his lips, "Actually, there were 27, sir. Confederate soldiers, they fired on the church, believing it to be housing weapons. They were wrong. It was a night of great loss. The founder's archives are, uh, stored in civil hall if you'd like to brush up on your facts, Mr. Tanner."**

 **Elena and Athena couldn't help but beam at him for winning one over Tanner in his** _ **own**_ **subject.**

"Burn!" Fred, George, Fabian and Gideon cheered.

"Mystic Falls' history sounds utterly enthralling," Hermione whispered in reverent awe, "I wonder where I could get my hands on their history."

"Hermione, we have enough history with Binns, you want to add more," Ron whined like a petulant child.

"There's nothing wrong with taking an interest in history, Ron," Bill rolled his eyes.

"Muggle history. How wonderful," Arthur chuckled, bouncing in his seat.

"I'm positive we'll learn more about their enchanting history as we carry on with the book," Albus smiled.

" **Caroline is off somewhere getting drunk because Stefan rejected her, Elena went on a romantic stroll with Stefan, why aren't you with Jesse?" Bonnie questioned Athena as they stood in the middle of the party, surrounded by inebriated teenagers making out and dancing lewdly.**

" **You tell me. You're the** _ **psychic**_ _ **one**_ **," Athena teased.**

 **Bonnie grinned before faking seriousness, "Right, I forgot. Okay, so give me a sec. Grams says I have to concentrate."**

" **Wait, you need a crystal ball," Athena giggled before making an '** _ **aha'**_ **sound as she picked up an empty beer bottle from the ground.**

"It's so sad," Alice whispered, "If she grew up around us, she wouldn't be so flippant about crystal balls; uttering it as though it was a myth."

Guilt flooded James as he shifted uncomfortably in his seat. Lily had no qualms however, and gladly yelled, "She was a squib, Ally! If we raised her then she would have been like Tuney and held Harry and Jasmine back with her jealousy. I wasn't about to let my babies undergo the same household I did!"

"Lily! That's enough!" James growled; he was beginning to see his beloved wife in a different light, and he didn't like it.

"Mom, how could you say that? You cannot know, you're not a seer, you can't just predict her reaction. Athena would have been a wonderful big sister to us, loved us, protected us," Jasmine cried, stubbornly wiping away the fallen tears.

"Jasmine –"

"No, mom," Harry spoke up, cuddling his little sister to his side, "You keep throwing out the Aunt Petunia excuse every single time. You can't seem to differentiate that they are two _completely_ different people, with _different_ personalities. You cannot immediately _assume_ that Athena would've envied us!"

An awkward and chilled silence filled the room, everyone felt like they were intruding in on a Potter family argument. Albus cleared his throat and hurriedly resumed reading.

 **Bonnie spaced out as she touched Athena's hand when she went to grab the bottle; her eyes were dazed, staring into nothing in particular and Athena was seriously freaked out. Suddenly, Bonnie pulled back and stared at Athena with fear.**

" **Bonnie? What is it?"**

" **That was** _ **weird**_ **. When I touched you, I saw a crow."**

" **What?" Athena gasped, her eyes widening in recognition.**

" **A crow," Bonnie repeated slowly, "There was fog, a man," she shook her head and let out a nervous laugh, "I'm drunk. It's the drinking. There's nothing psychic about it. Yeah? Ok, I'm gonna get a refill."**

"Ronald, you were right. She is a psychic," Luna beamed in excitement, not noticing the shocked expressions written all over everyone's face.

"Blimey, I was being sarcastic… she, she really is a psychic," Ron gasped. Poor Hermione, she couldn't find any excuse to refute that statement; the same thought reverberated around everyone's head.

 _Bonnie is a psychic._

" **Wait, Bon-** _ **eep**_ **!** _ **Jesse**_ **, don't** _ **do**_ **that! You scared me!" Athena whined, smacking Jesse on the chest. Jesse grinned down at her and handed over her drink refill, "Let's go somewhere private?" he suggested, pulling on her miniskirt.**

"NO! NO! NO! And a thousand times, NOO!" James yelled at the top of his lungs.

"I take it back, I don't like the guy anymore," Sirius snarled.

 **While Jesse and Athena were engaging in sexual activity,**

"We didn't need to know that," Frank groaned, sparing a pitying glance over at James who was growling lowly like a wild bear about to pounce.

 **Stefan and Elena sat by the bridge near the party, getting to know one another better. Elena decided to confide in him why she was suddenly so sad as opposed to before when she used to be the life of the party, much like Athena.**

" **Last spring, my parents' car drove off of a bridge into the lake. And Athena and I were in the backseat and we survived, but … they** _ **didn't**_ **. So that's my story," Elena chuckled dryly, suppressing her tears.**

" **You won't be sad forever, Elena," Stefan smiled sadly, wiping a fallen tear from her cheek.**

"That's how they died?" Molly sobbed in pity. Every woman, except for Lily was grave with a few fallen tears, while the men were somber.

"I get why Athena felt guilty. How does one move on when they survive yet their parents couldn't?" Harry asked no one in particular.

James willed the tears away; if he stuck around, then maybe, just … _maybe_ , he would have been able to prevent their deaths and Athena and Elena's near death experience.

"Everything happens for a reason," Luna said in a whimsical tone, causing everyone to stare at her in befuddlement.

Albus smiled sadly, nodding his head in agreement, "Precisely, Miss Lovegood, how wise of you."

 **Suddenly, a high-pitched familiar scream reverberated around the air, silencing the party-goers immediately; Elena's eyes widened in fear and recognition, completely forgetting about Stefan, she ran into the forest, shouting out Athena's name.**

"If that Jesse guy did anything to her, I'll pulverize him," James growled protectively.

"Only if you let me have a go too, Prongs," Sirius snarled.

"Count me in," Remus snapped.

" **Athena, get up! Get up! You too, Jeremy!" Jesse was frantically yelling.**

" **Vicki? No! Oh, my god, it's Vicki!" Jeremy yelled, shaking Vicki's immobile figure that was coated in blood, ignoring Jesse and Athena's pleas.**

"Who the bloody hell is Vicki?" Ron snapped, but he too, like everyone else where shaken at the blood part, wondering what the hell happened.

" **Jer, let's just carry her and get out of the forest. Whatever attacked Vicki will be after us!" Athena yelled just as Elena reached their side, "Oh, god, Elena, thank god!"**

 **Jesse decided to take charge; he carried Vicki into his arms and made sure the Gilbert twins had a good hold on Jeremy as they ran out of the forest and back into the heart of the party.**

" **Vicki? Vicki, what the hell?" Matt yelled as he approached, staring wide-eyed at his older sister who was covered in blood.**

" **Everybody back up, give her some space!" Tyler demanded.**

" **It's her neck. Something bit her. She's losing a lot of blood," Athena yelled out frantically, grabbing Jesse's offered jumper and adding pressure over her wound.**

" **Vicki, Vicki, come on, open your eyes, look at me," Matt pleaded desperately, his eyes shining with tears.**

Every sibling in the room couldn't help but stare at each other; they didn't know what they would do if one of them were in danger.

"Nothing bad ever happens in Mystic Falls," Severus scoffed sarcastically, but despite his impassive demeanor, it was glaringly obvious that he too, was worried.

 **Once the ambulance came and took Vicki and Matt, Elena and Athena congregated around Bonnie speaking in hushed tones about the scary event.**

" **Care and I are gonna go to Mainline Coffee, wait for news," Bonnie informed them. Elena embraced Bonnie, "I gotta take Jeremy home. Athena?"**

" **I'm waiting on Jesse. He's dropping me off."**

 **Once Elena left, Bonnie grabbed Athena's hand, her eyes filled with fear, "Athena, there's no way I'm psychic. I know that. But whatever I saw, or** _ **I think I saw**_ **, I have this feeling…"**

" **Bonnie, what?" Athena felt an ominous feeling in the air, and whatever Bonnie was about to say next, wouldn't be any good.**

" **That it's just the beginning," Bonnie whispered, fear and uncertainty coating her words.**

"What the bloody hell is that supposed to mean?" Ron demanded.

"Ronald! Language!" Molly shrieked.

"This is quite a disturbing phenomenon," Albus muttered as he flipped the page, "How odd. There is a change in perspective."

 **A crow appeared into Stefan's bedroom signaling the appearance of someone he dreaded. Turning around, Stefan sighed in defeat and slight fear when he saw the familiar figure that stood on his balcony.**

" **Damon."**

 **The man stepped into the light, his signature smirk etched onto his face, "Hello,** _ **brother**_ **."**

"So he _does_ have a sibling," Ginny mused, recalling Stefan's previous words at the Grill.

" **Crow's a bit much, don't you think?" Stefan said blandly.**

"Crow? You don't think … not the crow from the cemetery?" Alice stuttered weakly, eyes beseeching for the truthful answer.

"Let us find out dear," Frank soothed her, knowing how easy it was for his kind and gentle wife to get worked up.

" **Wait till you see what I can do with the fog," Damon smirked in absolute smugness.**

" _Fog_? Why do I have a feeling this is the same bloke from the cemetery?" James snarled, gritting his teeth; something about Damon set him on edge.

" **When'd you get here?" Stefan demanded; he wasn't in the mood for Damon's games. Damon smirked in response, "Well, I couldn't miss your first day at school. Your hair's different. I like it."**

 **Stefan snarled, glaring daggers at his older brother, "It's been** _ **fifteen**_ _ **years**_ **, Damon!"**

"Say what?"

Every occupant in the room traded bewildered glances.

" **Thank God!" Damon sighed in relief, "I couldn't take another day of the nineties. That horrible grunge look? Did** _ **not**_ **suit you. Remember, Stefan, it's important to stay away from fads," he advised him with a sarcastic smile.**

"Why are they talking like that? It's weird," Jasmine piped up, her brow furrowed in confusion.

"Yeah, nineties? Exactly how old is his brother?" Ron muttered.

" _ **Why are you here**_ **?" Stefan growled.**

" **I miss my little brother," Damon simply said.**

"Oh, how sweet," Molly cooed, "Stefan is being horribly rude to his brother."

"Mother, I don't think-"Bill began to say, only to be vehemently shushed by his mother.

" **You hate small towns. It's boring. There's nothing for you to do," Stefan retorted, not believing Damon's words one bit.**

" **I've managed to keep myself busy," Damon smirked sinisterly as he began loitering around Stefan's room.**

" **You know, you left that girl alive tonight. That's very clumsy of you," Stefan informed him, quite casually, yet there was disapproval shining in his forest green eyes.**

"WHAT!" reverberated around the room.

"Damon is the one that harmed Vicki?" Alice shrieked.

"I don't like this, Albus," Minerva ground out.

"That murderer was around my daughter!" James growled, clutching his wand threateningly.

" **Ah. That can be a problem…** _ **for you**_ **," he grinned evilly.**

" **Why are you here now?" Stefan repeated yet again.**

" **I could ask you the same question," Damon retorted, finally stumbling upon the part of the conversation he was most looking forward to, "However, I'm fairly certain your answer could be summed up all into one little word …** _ **Elena**_ **."**

"What has Elena got to do with anything?" Hermione snapped.

"You don't think he's targeting her for something, do you?" Jasmine whimpered, shivering slightly in fear.

 **Stefan growled warningly, his eyes dilating in rage.**

" **Ah, don't worry about that little brother. I'm more interested in Athena.**

"You stay the hell away from my daughter!" James shouted; no one bothered to shut him up, everyone but Lily feared for the Gilbert twins.

 **She took my breath away, Athena. She's a dead ringer for Katherine.**

"Katherine?" Ginny uttered in confusion.

 **Don't you find it odd, baby bro; of course, I expected no less from you. So predictable of you to go for Elena instead of Athena. Does she make you feel alive? Being around her, being in her world, being around the carbon copy of Eliane?"**

" **She's** _ **not**_ **Eliane!" Stefan yelled turning away from Damon, "And for the record, Athena** _ **isn't**_ **like Katherine, either!"**

"Can they stop speaking in riddles? What do they mean by Eliane and Katherine being like Elena and Athena?" Harry asked, not expecting an answer.

"It seems, this is what Ayana had been referring to," Albus sighed sadly, "She did say Athena had some difficulties of her own."

" **Well let's hope not. We both know how that ended," Damon grimaced, and for a second, Stefan could see the malice shining in his older brother's eyes, "Tell me something, when's the last time you had something stronger than a squirrel?"**

No one bothered commenting on that weird question; they all silently agreed to allow the book to answer their questions and keep their mouths shut, listening intently to the Salvatore brother's conversation.

" **I know what you're doing, Damon. It's not gonna work," Stefan snarled through gritted teeth.**

" **Yeah? Come on. Don't you crave a little?" Damon gibed, hitting Stefan playfully around the shoulders, "Let's do it. Together. I saw a couple girls out there. Or just, let's just cut to the chase," his eyes gleamed sinisterly, "Let's just go straight for Elena and Athena."**

" **Stop it!" Stefan yelled his temper on the brink of exploding.**

" **Imagine what their blood tastes like! I can," he taunted.**

" _Vampire_!" was whispered in horror around the room.

"But, but no. Albus," James whirled to face the equally bewildered Headmaster, "Vampires don't look like that. They are pale, gaunt, black eyes with fangs-"

"They can't roam around during daylight! And Stefan was definitely _out_ during the day," Marlene screeched.

But it was Severus Snape who uttered the next words, not the baffled Headmaster, "I think, it may be highly impossible. But I think there are other species of vampires out there." He then stared at Albus, "Is it possible?"

"I think we must try to keep an open mind, because this book has opened up a vast amount of possibilities that we never believed existed before," Albus said, each word stressed gravely.

 **Stefan's face began to transform, his eyes turned red and black veins began creeping underneath his eyelids, "I said STOP!" he ran into Damon in a sudden burst of speed, throwing himself out of the window and through the glass. But when Stefan landed on the pavement, he was shocked to find himself alone.**

 **Damon began clapping from behind him, "I was impressed. I give it a** _ **six**_ **. Missing style, but I was pleasantly surprised. Very good with the whole face … thing," he mocked, "It was good."**

 **Stefan shook his head sadly and glared up at his older brother, "You know, it's all fun and games, Damon, huh? But wherever you go,** _ **people**_ _ **die**_ **."**

"So, are we to assume Stefan is the good vampire brother?" Charlie asked shaking his head in thought.

"We shouldn't discriminate against vampires. Stefan seems … nice," Hermione said, huffing adamantly.

"My dear girl, we are not being prejudiced," Albus spoke softly, sky-blue eyes piercing hers seriously making her nervous under his scrutiny, "However, Damon nearly killed the young girl, Vicki, and he is speaking of attacking Athena and Elena."

"I understand," Hermione whispering, smiling at Harry's offered hand of comfort.

"Also, these are a completely different species, we know _nothing_ about," Minerva said sternly yet her eyes shone with worry.

" **That's a given," Damon said smugly, as though it were the most** _ **obvious**_ **solution in the world and Stefan was being purposely dumb.**

" **Not here! I won't allow it," Stefan snapped, getting up onto his feet.**

 **A creepy smile flittered across Damon's face giving him the look of a formidable enemy, "I'll take that as an invitation." As Damon turned around to walk away, Stefan's voice turned soft as he pleaded with his brother, hoping to get through to him, "Damon, please. After all these years, can't we just give it a rest?"**

 **Damon froze mid-step, slowly turning around to face his little brother; his electric blue eyes had a predatory gleam, hardening with hate, "I promised you an eternity of misery, so I'm just keeping my word."**

"How cruel! He's his younger brother," Molly yelled, her face morphed into horror.

Bill shook his head, "I can't ever imagine torturing my younger siblings for a second. Let alone for eternity."

Fabian had a grim expression on his face as he stared at his twin brother, "Makes you wonder what happened for Damon to promise such a thing."

" **Just stay away from Elena and Athena!" Stefan threatened; Athena wasn't like Katherine, and he could see the pure love, the bond between the Gilbert twins; he wasn't about to allow his brother to destroy that.**

"Thank you Stefan," James whispered to himself, but it didn't alleviate his fears the least bit.

"So Athena and Elena have their own guardian vampire," Tonks quipped, prompting Alastor to roll his one eye in annoyance.

 **Damon grinned, "Where's your ring?" Stefan flexed his hand, noticing with dread that his ring was missing. Damon smirked, "Oh yeah, sun's coming up in a couple of hours, and poof, ashes to ashes," he said tauntingly before smoothing out his face, "Relax. It's right here."**

 **In the blink of an eye, Damon grabbed Stefan around the throat and with an abnormal burst of strength, threw him against the garage, making a dent.**

" **You should know better than to think you're stronger than me. You lost that fight when you stopped feeding on people.**

"Definitely good vampire," Charlie muttered.

Tonks wrinkled her nose, "It's a decent thing Stefan is doing, but in regards to vampires, not feeding on vampires must be nasty."

"Well, cousin, why don't you go offer a vein?" Sirius smirked, causing Tonks to stick out her tongue in an immature fashion.

 **I wouldn't try again." He threw Stefan his ring before looking up, ears perking, "I think we woke Zach up. Sorry, Zach," he yelled mockingly.**

"There's one last page," Albus informed them.

 **Athena was shocked when she opened the door to find Stefan and flashed him a genuine smile, "Hey Stefan, let me guess, you're looking for Elena?"**

" **Please," Stefan smiled.**

" **Come in. Elena!" she called out. Hesitantly, Stefan walked over the threshold, his face transforming into utter delight when Elena appeared in his line of vision. "Okay, so you two kids have fun, and Lena, I won't say anything if you don't."**

" **Shut up, Thena. Don't leave Jesse waiting for long, but if Jenna asks, I don't know anything about you having a boy in your room."**

" **Like she'd care," Athena mumbled, giggling as she ran up to her room and into Jesse's arms.**

" **What are you so happy about," Jesse mumbled tiredly, spooning Athena in his arms.**

" **I don't know. I guess, I guess Elena was right. Yesterday was different, and today, I think everything's going to be okay."**

"Somehow I doubt that," James muttered.

"That's it for chapter one," Albus sighed solemnly.

Sirius scoffed scornfully, "One hell of a chapter Albus. We got introduced to different species of vampires; and who the hell is Katherine and Eliane those Salvatores kept referring to? What exactly do they want from Athena and Elena?"

There was no answer to be given; all Albus could say was, "Who would like to read next?"

 **A/N:** **Holy, this chapter was long. What do you think?** _ **What do you think?**_ **Should I continue this story … yay or nay?**

 **Tell me what you thought of Jesse Parks? I wasn't thinking of adding an OC but it kinda stuck and I continued it from there and evolved him into one hell of a character. What would you like me to do with him? Any thoughts … BTW, Jensen Ackles, sexiest guy EVER, couldn't help but have him play Jesse since Dean Winchester was always so funny yet serious.**

 **Katherine and ELIANE … who is she? Stay tuned XD**

 **R &R.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** **All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters, ideas and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

 **A/N:** **Athena Gilbert: Nina Dobrev.**

 **Elena Gilbert: Alexis Bledel.**

 **Jesse Parks: Jensen Ackles.**

 **Chapter 2:** **The Night of the Comet:**

Minerva grabbed the book from Albus' offered hand, "I'll read next. Hmm, this chapter has a title; 'the Night of the Comet'," she read aloud.

"Astronomy?" Ron grumbled, "I thought we're supposed to be reading not learning Hogwarts material."

"Ronald, stop being lazy. It would do you a wonder of good to appreciate freely given knowledge and take advantage of it," Molly scolded her youngest son, and most indolent child, prompting a bashful look out of said son.

"Go ahead Minerva," Albus smiled jovially; in all honesty, Albus Dumbledore was exceedingly curious about the life of James' mysterious abandoned daughter and the recently discovered Girl-Who-Lived, but also, he was interested in the new overload of information they were uncovering, what with the Bonnie girl being a 'psychic' and the Salvatore brothers turning out to be a new species of vampires that haven't been recorded or discovered by witches and wizards throughout the millenniums.

" **Hey Aunt Jenna, woah, what's with the fancy ensemble?" Athena asked with a bright smile. Jenna was dressed in a smart dress, towering high heels, and was currently fidgeting with her hair while Elena prepared the coffee.**

" **Jeremy's parent-teacher conference, and don't think even for a second that I didn't notice Jesse escape through the window this morning," Jenna retorted, though her hazel eyes were shining with mirth.**

"And she allows it!" Molly fumed quite vehemently, taken aback by what Minerva had just read, "What sort of parental guardian allows a teenage girl to have a boy alone in her room? And he slept over as well!"

"Cool ones," Fred and George intoned mischievously, garnering a scary glare from the outraged Matriarch of the Weasley family.

Ginny rolled her eyes, "Mom just because the Wizarding Community is so outdated and behind the times, doesn't mean the muggle world is."

"Ginevra Molly Weasley," Molly shrieked, scandalized.

"Enough dilly dallying around!" Alastor growled, "You two carry on squabbling on your own time, we're trying to read here! At this rate, we'll never finish this chapter by the end of the week!"

 **Elena choked on a sandwich and flashed her twin a smug smile, "I told you soo," she uttered in a sing-song voice.**

 **Athena ducked her head sheepishly and gratefully grabbed the offered coffee mug, "Anywhoo, Jenna you look very … parental?" she asked unsurely, but when Jenna beamed, she let out a relieved sigh, thankful for giving the correct compliment.**

 **Jenna put her hair up and inquisitively stared at her two nieces.**

" **Sexy stewardess," Elena quipped.**

 **Jenna then let her hair fall down loosely as it was before.**

 **Athena shook her head rapidly, "Boozy housewife."**

"Boozy housewife?" Sirius chortled, garnering a sneer from Severus and a glare from Alastor.

Hermione shook her head, "How is letting your hair down make you resemble a boozy housewife?"

" **Okayy. Up it is," Jenny grinned, tying her hair up with an elastic band, "You girls are feisty today. What gives?"**

" **I feel … good and so, I've decided to go with it," Athena beamed with a shrug. Elena nodded in agreement, "Fly free, walk on sunshine and all that stuff. Where's Jeremy?" she asked as an afterthought, and the twin's non-identical eyes began scoping the kitchen for their sullen younger brother.**

"At least the poor dears are finally moving on from their parents' death," Alice smiled benignly.

" **He left early," Jenna dismissively revealed, "Something about getting to wood shop early to finish a birdhouse-"she suddenly paused, taking note of Athena and Elena's arched eyebrows, and she sighed in defeat, slumping into a chair by the island, "There is no wood shop, is there?"**

The Marauders, the new Generation of Marauders, the Prewett twins and the Weasley twins burst out into guffaws of laughter.

" **Nope," Athena and Elena chimed sympathetically.**

" **Yeah," Jenna grumbled forlornly, smacking a hand over her eyes.**

"It must be hard, I feel for Jenna in all honesty," Marlene announced sympathetically, halting all laughter from the pranksters, "I mean, she's suddenly in charge of three teenagers, all of whom are mourning the loss of their parents, when she herself is mourning them too. It must not be an easy task."

"I completely agree. The poor dear," Molly sighed forlornly, forgetting for a moment the outrage she previously felt toward the woman for allowing Athena to have a boy over in her room.

 **After History class, while Elena and Stefan were trading sentimental words, Athena and Caroline were walking along the hallway with Bonnie, listening to her ranter on about being a psychic.**

" **Okay, I'm confused … are you psychic or clairvoyant?" Caroline asked in befuddlement.**

"Oh no, she's definitely not clairvoyant," Luna dreamily interrupted, staring whimsically at the opposite wall.

A put-out Hermione grumbled, "We already established that during the previous chapter."

 **Bonnie bit her lips unsurely, "Technically, Grams says I'm a witch.**

"A what now?" James spluttered.

"How did we move on from her being a psychic to a witch?" Remus asked Albus frantically.

Albus stroked his beard, and even Alastor stared inquisitively at the wizened Headmaster. "I believe that Bonnie Bennett is perchance a squib… but alas, I cannot tell for sure," he sighed, "Minerva, continue. Possibly our answers shall be revealed soon enough."

 **My ancestors were these really cool Salem witch chicks or something. Grams** _ **tried**_ **to explain it all, but she was looped on the liquor so I kinda tuned out. Crazy family, yes," she nodded rapidly, "Witches? I don't think so," she concluded in disbelief.**

"It is possible her ancestors attended Salem Witches' Institute in Massachusetts, but Bonnie didn't inherit enough magic," Tonks offered with a shrug.

Albus beamed at the metamorphmagus, "It is a possibility, well done, Nymphadora."

Tonks' hair turned a vibrant red in a mixture of indignant anger at the Headmaster for using her full name after being constantly told not to, and abashed at being congratulated by the Greatest Sorcerer in over a century.

Sirius sniggered into the palm of his hand at her reaction, prompting Marlene to smack him lightly on the back of his head.

" **Huh, it is kinda improbable, I mean, those stuff just** _ **don't**_ **exist. This is the real world, not twilight fiction," Athena articulated.**

"Honestly. Did she just compare us to the Twilight books?!" Hermione screeched, aghast.

Jasmine frowned in perplexity, "What exactly are the 'Twilight books'?"

"It's a saga of four books, written by a muggle author, Stephanie Meyer. It's all fiction about vampires that sparkle under the sunlight. A coven of vegetarian vampires move into a quiet town and one of the vampires, Edward, is telepathic, yet unable to read the Chief's daughter, Bella Swan's mind – who is a magnet for danger, and he falls in love with her. It's all supernatural romance drivel," Hermione ranted without pausing for breath.

"Interesting," Albus smiled jovially, "I think I'd like to read these saga books of twilight."

Used to the Headmaster's eccentric quirks by now, nobody bothered to utter a word in retort; Severus Snape, however, blanched and sneered at Albus in disbelief and scorn, unable to believe his own ears.

 **Caroline scoffed, looping arms with Athena, "Yeah, well, feel free to conjure up the name and number of that guy from last night."**

" **What guy?" Athena asked excitedly, her chocolate brown eyes gleaming in the hopes that her blonde, bubbly best friend's fortunateness in finding a great guy had finally arrived.**

" **I didn't see him," Bonnie stressed each word sullenly, "Care did. Why didn't you just talk to him?"**

" **I don't know, I was drunk," Caroline shrugged as though that were the perfect excuse.**

"I don't like reading how these teenagers are constantly inebriated. It's blasphemous," Molly yelled, before piercing her brown gaze on Fred, George, Ron and Ginny, who all squirmed in their seat, "If I find out that you four engage in underage drinking, I'll bend you over my knees and give you a hard spanking till you're raw and red!"

James took notice that Harry and Jasmine were smirking at them in amusement and said, "The same goes for you two." His threat had the instant effect of freezing their smile in place before joining the four Weasleys in their uncomfortable squirming.

 **The three girls were deeply absorbed in their discussion about Caroline's mystery guy, they didn't notice that their feet took them into the middle of a fight happening in the courtyard between Tyler and Jeremy. An agape Athena looked up in time to see Jeremy locked in a tight stronghold by Jesse, yelling venomously at a smug yet bewildered Tyler.**

" **No, this is your final warning, dick. I'm sick of watching you play Vicki. If you hurt her one more time, I swear to God, I** _ **will**_ **kill you." And with those final words, Jesse let go of him and Jeremy ran off.**

" **Damn, that was like a death threat," Tyler crowed, turning to face the tittering mindless fan girls of his, "Did you hear that?"**

"Why would he have fan girls? He's not famous, is he?" Ginny asked bewilderly.

Hermione huffed, "No. He's a jock, and probably extremely handsome, therefore he has many girls running after him, aiming to please."

"Blimey. Muggles are weird," Ron hissed quietly so that only Harry and Neville would hear.

" **What the hell is going on here? Were you threatening my brother, Lockwood?!" Athena snarled, establishing conversation with her ex-boyfriend for the first time since dumping him. Tyler whipped around and sneered at her, especially when Jesse snaked a protective arm around her waist.**

" **Beat it, Gilbert. Jesse you should learn how to control that bitch of yours."**

"WHAT DID HE SAY?" James roared, getting up onto his feet, his hazel eyes burning with rage. Sirius, Remus and Frank were equally incensed and Albus knew that if he didn't intervene soon enough, then James Potter would apparate to Mystic Falls in search for the Lockwood boy.

"James, sit down!" Albus boomed, "Yes, you want to defend your daughter's honor, I understand. I, too, do not appreciate such uncouth words and abrasive behavior toward a lady; however, we must not be rash."

"Hotheaded Gryffindors," Severus sneered, "Let's say you apparate to this idyllic town and curse the simpleton muggle boy. What are you going to do when the American Aurors rain over you? Hmm? Will you tell them that you read a book depicting the future given by a dead spirit and the muggle boy insulted your daughter who has absolutely no memory of you?"

Remus sighed, his pupils ceased dilating in rage and he lightly shoved James down onto the couch, "Severus is correct in his assessment, Prongs. We must pick our battles, and heated words due to wounded egos are not good enough."

Alastor smirked, "You ladies done with your hissy fit? Good. Minerva, continue reading that blasted book," he ordered, not allowing the four men a retort.

 **There was a hush in the courtyard once Tyler released his acidic words; Bonnie and Caroline shot him lethal glares, keeping a firm hand on each of Athena's shoulder, Tyler's fan girls ceased in their vapid giggling to gape at the scene, but none were affected more than Jesse, who released Athena from his arms and stormed over to Tyler, punching him square in the face, a resounding crack eliciting from the connection.**

 **Crouching over Tyler's fallen body, Jesse growled, "You may be my best friend, Ty, but you insult Athena, or harm her in any way, and I** _ **will**_ **help Jeremy in acting out on his threat.** _ **Never**_ **insult my girl again if you know what's good for you." Without a second glance, Jesse tugged the three girls forward, "Come on, allow me to drop you off to your classes, ladies."**

"Okay, I changed my mind. Jesse's good enough for my daughter," James huffed, but his hazel eyes gleamed triumphantly; any man that would go through all lengths to defend his daughter's honor, even harming his best friend in the process, was okay in his book. Sirius and Remus grinned from ear to ear, overjoyed with that Tyler punk's punishment.

Harry and Jasmine calmed down, smirking gleefully while Severus sneered, but inwardly applauded the muggle boy. Lily fumed angrily, glaring with envy at her best friends Alice and Marlene, not liking their triumphant looks the least bit for the sake of her husband's bastard spawn.

" **Sorry about Tyler, Athena. Jesse told me what happened, I honestly don't understand what's wrong with him," Matt said apologetically, sounding frustrated with his best friend's actions.**

"It's not the young boy's fault. He should not be punished for the sins of his best friend," Molly said adamantly, throwing a fond look at the book.

"Although his choice in best friends must be questioned," Minerva sniffed in disdain.

 **Shaking her head, Athena smiled, "You don't need to apologize, you did nothing wrong, Mattie." Elena's brows furrowed in confusion, her neon blue eyes flickering from her twin to her ex-boyfriend, "What are you two talking about? What did Tyler do** _ **this time**_ **?"**

" **Later, Lena," Athena quickly changed the subject, "How's Vicki?" Elena gave Athena a 'We'll talk about this later' look, but acquiesced and stared questioningly at Matt, too; the twins after all searched for Matt to discover how Vicki's condition was after being attacked by some animal at the party last night.**

"Some animal," Ron scoffed.

" **They're keeping her overnight to make sure there's no infection, but she should be able to come home tomorrow," Matt smiled, overjoyed with the news of his sister returning home.**

 **Elena beamed, "That's good news!"**

" **Did you get in touch with your mom?" Athena inquired after the flakey Kelly Donovan.**

 **Matt grimaced and pinched the bridge of his nose, "Called and left a message. She's in Virginia Beach with her boyfriend, so … we'll see how long it takes her to come rushing home."**

"What?" Molly, Minerva, Alice and Marlene squawked indignantly.

"Her daughter in in the hospital after being attacked by an 'animal' and she's off in some beach with her boyfriend?" Hermione hissed in disbelieving outrage.

"What sort of a mother is she?" Molly screamed.

 **Infuriated, Athena kept her mouth shut as Elena soothed Matt; the Gilberts were a tight-knit family, and were always there for each other. Caroline's mom, although she was the Sherriff and barely had time for her daughter, cared for her and was always there when push came to shove. But Kelly Donovan, was an absentee mother whose main priority wasn't her two children and paying for their education, but maintaining her many younger boyfriends and roaming around beach resorts**

"That's atrocious!" Molly yelled vehemently.

Alice nodded, "I'm an auror, and I do admit, I work many late hours at the ministry, but I still make plenty of time for my Neville, and he would always come first to me!" Neville blushed profusely at his mother's words.

"What kind of a woman dumps her children for the sake of pursuing younger men? Ugh, I hate people like that!" Tonks snarled, "If you don't want to take care of your kids, then you shouldn't have children in the first place!"

Minerva sniffed in disapproval, "There will come a day when this Kelly Donovan regrets her actions, and it would be too late!"

– **no wonder Vicki was** _ **the**_ **Drug-Queen of Mystic Falls, and sometimes, Athena wondered how her mother was actually best friends with Kelly during High School.**

 **The conversation continued to flow while Athena was lost in her thoughts and was brought back to the present when Elena curiously asked, "Did she say what kind of animal it was that attacked her?"**

 **Matt fidgeted uncomfortably and scoffed in disbelief, "She said it was a vampire."**

"That's not good! Different species of vampire or not, that's a threat of exposure!" Alastor said gruffly.

Kingsley nodded, "The magical community won't intervene. Since these vampires differ from the magical kind, they'd leave the threat of exposure to them."

"I wonder how they kept themselves a secret from our community," Albus mused, "Over a millennium and none of us have heard of them … they do not look like ones who practices caution, no matter how coveted they seem to be. There must have been a way they kept themselves a secret."

" **What?" Athena and Elena gaped, freezing in their footsteps to stare unblinkingly at a grimacing Matt.**

" **Yeah, she wakes up last night and mutters 'vampire' and then passes out," Matt looked overwhelmed. "I think she was drunk."**

"Foolish muggles, they would place the blame on anything rather than believe in the anomaly," Severus sneered. Sirius scoffed, glaring at his nemesis, "Which is an advantage for us! I don't know why you're complaining, Snivellus!"

"Mangy Mutt," Severus spat.

"ENOUGH! Must I repeat myself!?" Albus shouted in exasperation, effectively silencing them.

" **Definitely drunk. Vampire? Yeah right," Athena snorted while Elena bobbed her head in complete agreement. Matt smiled, breathing out a sigh of relief before turning to face Elena, "So, what's up with you and the new guy?"**

 **Athena winced; it was obvious that Matt really wasn't over her twin, and she felt extremely awkward. Judging by Elena's stance, so did she; placing an arm hesitantly on Matt's shoulder, she softly said, "Matt, the last thing that I want to do is hurt you-"**

 **Matt interjected with a chuckle, "You know, I'm … I'm actually gonna go back to the hospital. I want to be there when Vicki wakes up, get the real story about last night."**

 **Unbeknownst to the three teenagers, a certain vampire overheard every single word from afar and vanished from his spot with the destination of Mystic Falls Hospital in mind.**

"Stefan or Damon," Jasmine stated fearfully.

"You don't think-, they won't kill her to cover their tracks, will they?" Ginny hesitantly asked, eyes wide.

"Let us read and find out, Miss Weasley," Minerva said, continuing where she stopped.

 **The four best friends reconvened in their usual booth at Mystic Falls Grill sorting out pamphlets for the night of the comet; the first topic they covered was Tyler's cruel words and Jesse's defense which escalated into a heated argument where Elena grew indignant and insulted over the treatment of her twin, promising eternal torture toward the end.**

"I'd be doing the same if some prat spoke of Ginny that way," Bill snapped, his fists clenching at the thought.

 **Bonnie, deciding to alleviate the tension, recited her Grams' previous words, "I was talking to Grams and she said the comet is a sign of impending doom. The last time it passed over Mystic Falls, there was lots of death. So much blood and carnage, it created a bed of paranormal activity."**

Albus, Bill and Hermione edged forward, interested with the new information.

Lily scoffed loudly, "She's delusional! A comet has no significance to war and devastation. It's merely a story made to frighten the young."

"That you know of, Lily," Albus pointed out, staring at the angry redhead from under his half-moon spectacles, "This town seems to have a long and unique history that we cannot comprehend, and must not judge rashly."

" **Yeah, and then you poured Grams another shot and she told you about aliens," Caroline snorted sarcastically.**

"She's got potential-"Fred started.

"And a sense of humor!" George concluded with a chuckle.

"She seems to be nothing like Lavender Brown, Mione," Jasmine laughed.

 **Athena, on the other hand, couldn't help but quip, "The poor comet was probably a bystander and coincidentally passed over Mystic Falls at the wrong time. We mustn't blame the catastrophic events on it. The comet was probably just minding its own business."**

"Prongs, your daughter's a hoot," Sirius roared with laughter, and James beamed proudly at the book upon noticing all the pranksters in the room laughing uproariously at his daughter's funny jibe.

 **The table was engulfed in silence as the three girls gaped at Athena, trying to suppress their laughter. Elena rolled her eyes fondly, "You are so bad, Thena."**

" **Hey, at least Jesse is succeeding in bringing out the inner Athena back to life. It's good to have you back," Bonnie beamed.**

"So… the boyfriend is doing more good than harm, huh, Jamsie boy," Marlene said slyly, winking at him.

"Shut up, Marlie," James grumbled, though a fond smile played on his lips; try as he might, it was really hard to hate Jesse Parks.

" **Eh, it's good to be back," Athena smirked as Jesse entered the Grill and made a beeline towards them. "How is my girl and her ladies?" Jesse smirked.**

" **Speak of the devil and he shall appear," Caroline quipped. Jesse chuckled and took a place beside Athena, "Should I be touched you girls are gossiping about me? What is it this time? My devastating looks? My charm? Or my outstanding humor?"**

Severus spluttered, glaring at the book with immense malice, "So it seems the saying is true. Girls do marry their fathers. This Parks boy is as arrogant as Potter and Black," he sneered.

"And we're proud of it, Snivellus," James retorted heatedly.

"Well, I for one commend Athena for getting a great catch," Tonks smirked, putting an end to the argument and infuriating the Potions Master even more.

" **Arrogant much?" Elena jibed.**

Severus inwardly smirked; at least the twin of Potter's spawn agreed with him.

" **Ouch! That hurts," Jesse faked a wounded expression, clutching a hand on his chest. Before Elena could retort smartly, Caroline intervened and stared pointedly at Elena, "** _ **Actually**_ **, we were about to discuss Elena's blockage when it comes to Stefan. Girl likes boy, boy likes girl,** _ **sex**_ **!"**

" _Oh my!_ " Minerva spluttered, her eyes threatening to bulge out of their sockets, "Must they continue to speak in such derogatory terms and innuendos, it is extremely unladylike!"

"Oh, it's just a bit of fun, Minerva. Its harmless teenage girl gossip," Marlene laughed, "If I had a galleon for the amount of times Alice, Lily and I discussed sex and boys in our dormitory, why, I'd be richer than I already am."

Molly blushed profusely, recalling the many conversations about Arthur she used to entertain with her dorm mates in Hogwarts and kept quiet, much to Minerva's indignation and the men's amusement. Their children however, all gaped in appallment at their respective mothers.

" **Profound," Elena dryly replied before getting up, and shooting a wink at Athena, "Care is right. While you two lovebirds go… do something out of a romance novel, I'm going to see Stefan. If I sit here long enough, I'll end up talking myself out of doing what I started the day saying what I was going to do. BYEE!"**

" **Huh, I didn't think my words would have an impact on her," Caroline laughed.**

 **Jesse smirked fiddling with the salt-shaker, "Well, congrats Carrie, you seem to have made progress with the most stubborn Gilber twin."**

" **I wish you would stop calling me that," Caroline whined, "Every time you call me Carrie, I think 'pig's blood' at prom… not a good image for me." Her words prompted Jesse, Athena and Bonnie to burst out into bouts of laughter much to the indignant blonde's displeasure.**

"Carrie? I do not understand. What pig's blood, are they referring to?" James asked, perplexed.

However, this time, a vibrant Tonks beat Hermione to the punch in explaining the term, "It's a movie about this teenage girl called Carrie who was raised by a religious zealot, and is constantly pranked and the target of horrible bullies. Carrie could also move things with her mind, which was not good at her time and labeled her as weird and a freak by the mass; during senior prom – a High School dance event, they doled out a cruel prank on her by dropping pig's blood over her head, pushing her over the edge and unleashing her telekinetic powers, causing a fire and killing everyone in sight. It was a bloody tragic massacre."

Silence met Tonks' morbid explanation and nearly everyone shivered, repulsed and highly disturbed by this Carrie story.

"Voldemort would use this reason to fervor his pureblood prejudiced dogma," Harry scoffed, breaking the stifling silence.

"Yes, my dear Minerva, continue reading," Albus said awkwardly, wanting nothing more than to erase such an abominable story from memory; Minerva was only too pleased to continue.

 **After a while, Jenna called stating that she cooked lunch, and invited Jesse over. Athena shook her head fondly as Jesse parked his car in front of the Gilberts Residence, thinking about her amazing boyfriend; for some reason, every member of her family and friends fell in love with him the second they met.**

"He does grow on you," James muttered softly.

 **Even though Athena was dating Tyler, her parents always preferred Jesse over him, and the months after Grayson and Miranda's death, Aunt Jenna, Uncle John, Elena and Jeremy along with her friends were ecstatic when they were informed of her breaking up with Tyler and finally accepting Jesse's countless pleas for a date.**

" **Honey, we're home," Jesse bellowed as they walked in through the front door. Jenna's head peeked at them from the kitchen, and with a roll of her eyes, she retorted, "Oh, Jesse Parks, your humor continues to amuse me. Come on in you two, I made pasta."**

 **Upon entering the kitchen, the couple was shocked to see a brooding Elena with her head facing the table. Athena rushed over to her twin's side, "Lena, what are you doing here?"**

" **I assume your hot rendezvous with Stefan, wasn't so hot?" and although Jesse stated his question with humor, it was obvious to the three females in the kitchen that his grey eyes were promising pain if Stefan harmed Elena. Jesse was extremely overprotective over the Gilbert family, Caroline and Bonnie, especially knowing that if anything befell them, it would devastate Athena.**

"Quite commendable," Albus smiled benignly, "You should consider yourself lucky that your daughter is enamored with a respectable boy, James."

"I am," he sighed in response; if the Headmaster was fond of the muggle boy, then who was he to disagree, especially with all the praiseworthy actions they were reading about him.

" **Nothing happened," Elena grumbled, forking her pasta violently, "Stefan apparently has an older brother, Damon. When I went to the Boarding House, Damon was the only one at home, and apparently Stefan is on the rebound and has** _ **raging**_ **family issues."**

"Oh Merlin," Molly suddenly screeched, "That girl went over to the vampire's lair by herself. She is lucky that Damon vampire didn't harm her!"

"It wasn't his intent, Molly. Remember last chapter," Kingsley reminded the mother-hen, "It was all idle threats. No, the older Salvatore returned to town for a specific purpose." As an Auror and one of Moody's favorites, Kingsley Shacklebolt was known for his ability to depict enigmas and riddle out complex motives.

 **Jesse mulled over Elena's words, chewing slowly on his meal, "You two are still at the beginning of your relationship Elena. It's still too soon to delve into the deep abyss of exes past. Take it slow."**

 **Athena beamed at her boyfriend and placed a grateful kiss on his cheek upon seeing Elena's demeanor brighten, cheering up at Jesse's words. Jenna smiled as well and decided to spare her niece a few words of comfort, "At least it's an ex-girlfriend. Wait till you date a guy with mommy issues or cheating issues.** _ **Or**_ **amphetamine issues," she added after a moment of consideration.**

"That's quite a lot of issues," Luna hummed, "Jenna must have issues of her own to attract boys with issues. It must be the nargles." Everyone gaped at the dotty blonde in confusion, all of them rendered speechless.

 **Jesse shook his head in amusement, "You sure know how to pick them, Jenna."**

" **Well, we can't all be as lucky as Thena, you know. There aren't many Jesse Parks walking around in this town," Jenna retorted humorously.**

 **Athena laughed out loud, "Okay, okay, enough, no need to build-up my boyfriend's outstanding ego."**

"I like her," Fabian grinned.

"Jesse, too. They're like two peas in a pod," Gideon smirked.

 **Before Jesse could retort, the front door slammed shut, depicting Jeremy's arrival; without sparing the four occupants a glance, he went straight over to the staircase, adamantly walking to his room.**

" **Jeremy? Jeremy,** _ **where were you**_ **?" Jenna yelled, trying to put as much authority in the question as possible.**

 **Jeremy sighed and stilled, staring dully at Jenna, "More stoner stories? Look, Jenna, I get it, you were cool. And so that's …** _ **that's cool**_ **." Seeing Jeremy turn around and about to leave the room, Jenna grabbed an apple and hurled it toward his head, bouncing onto the ground. "Ow!** _ **Why**_ **? Why … why did you do that?"**

" **Your brother is high," Jesse whispered to Athena and Elena, both of whom sighed desolately.**

"He's not dealing properly with his parents' death," Alice sighed sadly.

"He should not turn to drugs, though," Hermione huffed adamantly.

" _ **Listen up!**_ **Quit ditching class or you're grounded.** _ **No discussion**_ **," Jenna demanded authoritatively. Unfortunately, her tone did nothing to dissuade the youngest Gilbert, who merely flashed his infuriated aunt a lazy smirk and drawled, "Parental authority. I like it. Sleep tight."**

"Young man! That is no way to speak to an adult, especially one responsible of you!" Molly scolded the book, her pointer finger wagging vehemently.

"Mols, you're talking to a book," Fabian commented casually.

"Yeah, Jeremy can't hear you from here," Gideon jibed.

"Oh, hush you two!" Molly blushed a magenta color, burying her face into Arthur's chest as the occupants in the room snickered softly.

 **Once Jeremy ensconced himself into his room, Jesse spoke up, "Jenna, you want me to try and get into his head? Give him a pep-talk?"**

" **No, no, it's, it's fine. Just leave it," Jenna sighed wearily looked utterly defeated as she went to wash the dishes, "Hopefully in time he'll grow out of it. It's just a … a** _ **phase**_ **. Anyways, I'm ordering tacos tonight if you three are interested."**

" **Yeah, sure, Aunt Jenna," Athena nodded instantly, eliciting a nod of agreement from Elena and Jesse; they were all worried about Jenna … being the youngest from her side of the family, it wasn't easy for her to gain custody of three troubled teenagers after her older sister, who was her role model died, while still attending college, and it was starting to take its toll on their usually laidback aunt.**

"I feel for her," Marlene sighed; she had lost all her siblings during the first war and if it weren't for Sirius and her friends, she would have never survived her depression, and she didn't even have her nieces or nephews to take care of since they died in the Death Eater attack.

 **The night of the comet arrived, and nearly every citizen of Mystic Falls joined together to watch the night sky, awaiting the comet to burst past them. Jesse, Athena, Matt, Caroline and Bonnie congregated together with their candles lit, while Elena stood at a distant, standing awkwardly beside Stefan, who had just arrived.**

" **You know, that comet … it's been a traveling across space for thousands of years. All alone," Stefan stated, his eyes attached on the vast sky.**

" **Yeah, Bonnie says it's a harbinger of evil," Elena laughed mirthlessly, shifting awkwardly.**

 **Stefan chuckled, shaking his head in disagreement, "I think it's just a ball of … snow and ice, trapped on a path that it can't escape. And once every 145 years, it gets to come home.**

"I prefer his description to Bonnie's," Hermione stated.

"Of course you would," Ron scoffed tactlessly, "It's the most sensible explanation." Hermione glared at him, but otherwise kept her mouth shut.

 **Suddenly, Stefan's demeanor changed and he stared solemnly at Elena, forest green beseeching neon blue, "I'm sorry about yesterday. I** _ **wasn't**_ **myself."**

" **You seem to spend a lot of time apologizing," Elena remarked flippantly.**

" **Well, I have a lot to apologize for," Stefan sighed glumly, "Yesterday, that wasn't about you, ok?"**

 **Turning around to face Stefan for the first time since he approached her, Elena asked, "Why didn't you tell me that you had a brother?" Her curious question prompted Stefan to shift uneasily, "We're not close. It's, uh … it's complicated."**

"Complicated doesn't even begin to explain," Neville nervously chuckled.

" **Always," Elena joked with a small smile, taking Jesse's practical words from the other day into consideration; he was right, they were still getting to know each other and she had no right to demand explanations yet about their gritty past.**

 **They regrouped at the four best friends regular booth after the comet, and Jesse decided to join the girls, not wanting to be near Tyler yet after his uncouth words toward Athena the other day at school, and everything was going splendidly until Jeremy nervously appeared, slightly out of breath, "Hey, has anyone seen Vicki?"**

"Her again? She reminds me of you Harry," Ron snickered.

"Yeah, always having a run-in with bad luck," Neville laughed, causing Hermione to suppress her laughter while Harry grumbled good-naturedly. James, Lily, Remus, Sirius and Marlene, however, didn't appreciate the analogy and shot Harry fretful glances.

" **You're her stalker. You tell us," Tyler sneered, finally diverting his eyes from Jesse and Athena to glare at the youngest Gilbert, who glared back and retorted heatedly, "I can't find her!"**

 **Tyler scoffed in disinterest, "She probably found somebody else to party with. Sorry, pill pusher, I guess you've been replaced."**

 **Elena piped up, ignoring Athena's warning glare, "What's with the pill pusher?" But Tyler merely smirked smugly and nudged his head at Jeremy's direction, "Ask him."**

" **You wanna do this now?" Jeremy snarled, getting up in Tyler's face and barely allowing any personal space.**

" **Are you dealing?" Elena gasped; Athena slammed her hand on the table, "Elena, enough! We'll discuss this after without any peeping Toms around." Jesse placed a calming hand on Athena and stared Elena in the eyes, "Your sister is right, Elena, listen to her."**

"They should limit familial confrontations from public places," Minerva harrumphed.

 **Tyler snarled, envy bursting out, "She's** _ **never**_ **gonna go for you."**

" **She already did," Jeremy retorted, "Over and over and over again."**

"Now that's what we're talking about," Charlie laughed uproariously, ignoring his mother's scandalous glare.

"Just what every sister needs, their brother boasting out loud about their sexual conquests," Ginny commented dryly, eliciting the six Weasley brothers to blush in mortification.

 **Caroline found herself unable to keep her mouth shut any longer and burst out, "** _ **You**_ **slept with Vicki Donovan?" noticing the Gilbert twins glaring at her in offense, she backtracked quickly, "Uh, I mean, Vicki Donovan slept with** _ **you**_ **?"**

 **Jesse snorted, "That wasn't any better, Carrie."**

" **And I didn't even have to** _ **force**_ **her into it," Jeremy added, staring meaningfully at a dumbfounded and guilty looking Tyler. Jesse glared heatedly at Tyler, instantly comprehending Jeremy's subtle barb.**

" **What the hell is he talking about, Ty?" Matt growled threateningly.**

"Did he try and rape the girl?" Remus growled.

"Try. Key word, 'try'," Tonks fumed, her hair morphing into a furious red.

 **Without disconnecting his furious onyx orbs from Jeremy, Tyler snarled, "Nothing, man, just ignore him, he's a punk."**

" **You're the punk, jackass! My brother wouldn't lie about such things," Athena intruded angrily.**

 **Putting a stop into the heated debacle from all sides, Matt shouted at the top of his lungs, "You know what, how about** _ **all of you**_ **shut up and help me find my sister?"**

 **While the group of teenagers were searching high and low for the rebel Drug-Queen, Vicki Donovan, none of them considered the slight possibility of her being up on a random roof, held captive by Damon Salvatore who were soon joined by Stefan who was attempting to guide her back into the safety of her brother.**

Many groans echoed around the room and Minerva ceased narrating the book to pinch the bridge of her nose.

"The lass cannot catch a break," Alastor grunted, leaning forward in his seat in anticipation.

" **Let her go!" Stefan snarled, eyeing Damon cautiously who had a firm grip on a blubbering Vicki, and was currently dragging her over the ledge.**

 **Damon smirked sinisterly, "Really? Ok." He then proceeded to pull Vicki lower onto the edge of the roof, prompting Stefan to hurriedly yell out, "No! No, no, Damon!"**

"He didn't mean it literally!" Hermione yelled, her eyes threatening to pop. Hermione was an avid believer in magical creature rights, but she didn't realize until now that not all vampires were good, and Damon and Stefan were a perfect example of the phenomenon.

" **Ugh! Relax," Damon huffed, rolling his eyes before throwing Vicki at Stefan, who deftly caught her and slowly set her down on the ground.**

" **What's happening?" Vicki cried, staring at Damon in a mixture of bewilderment and fear. Ignoring Vicki's hysterical babbling, Damon concentrated on his brother, a nefarious glint appearing in his electric blue eyes, "I don't need her to be dead, but …** _ **you**_ **might." A feeling of dread consumed Stefan as he watched Damon kneel down to face Vicki and softly say, "What attacked you the other night?"**

" **I don't know. An animal," Vicki blubbered, red-rimmed eyes avoiding eye contact with intense blue ones.**

"She changed her bloody tune," Severus gasped, "The other day, she quite clearly stated to her brother that she was attacked by a vampire."

"Do you think they have magic? Probably obliviated her?" Minerva enquired.

Albus shook his head in confusion, "I am afraid that I am as oblivious as you all. Hopefully this discombobulating predicament shall be explained."

" **Are you** _ **sure**_ **about that?** _ **Think**_ **," Damon smirked, enunciating each word, "** _ **Think about it**_ **. Think** _ **really hard. What. Attacked. You?**_ **"**

 **Suddenly, a glint of fearful recognition shone out of Vicki's eyes, and she whispered, "A** _ **vampire**_ **."**

" _ **Who**_ **did this to you?" Damon carried out, his smirk turning smug by the second with every hint of fear emanating from both, Vicki** _ **and**_ **Stefan.**

" _ **You did**_ **!" Vicki screamed, trying to create a large distance between her and the volatile Salvatore.**

"Merlin's saggy balls-"

"RONALD BILLIUS WEASLEY! LANGUAGE!" Molly bellowed.

"Molly, not now," Arthur rapidly hushed his enraged wife, staring in bewilderment at all the perplexed faces, "How in Merlin's name did Vicki Donovan forget and then suddenly remember?"

"Minerva, read!" Alastor growled, _finally_ , the book was becoming interesting, much to the retired Auror's delight.

" **Wrong!" Damon bellowed, and finally, Stefan understood what his older brother's aim was and he pleaded with him, "Don't."**

 **Ignoring his brother's pleas, Damon announced, "It was** _ **Stefan**_ **."**

"No it bloody well was NOT!" Jasmine shouted passionately, forgetting for a moment that they were reading the book; she liked Stefan, and whatever brainwashing technique Damon was doing, she didn't like it. She could never imagine her beloved older brother, Harry, ever harming her in such a crude way with malicious intents.

" _ **Don't**_ **!" Stefan uselessly implored.**

" **Come here," Damon cooed, pulling Vicki into his chest. He placed his hands on both sides of her head and began whispering lowly into her ear. Stepping away from her, he said in clear tones, "** _ **Stefan**_ _ **Salvatore did this to you**_ **."**

" **Stefan Salvatore did this to me," Vicki parroted immediately in a monotonous voice.**

"He's brainwashing her!" Jasmine suddenly blurted out, speaking her thoughts aloud.

"No, my dear Jasmine," Albus said warily, "Brainwashing isn't the term I would use precisely."

Alastor grimaced, his face turning twisted with all the scars and battle wounds, "He's using some form of mind control, similar to the obliviate charm."

Everyone gaped in fear and wordlessly ushered Minerva to continue reading.

 **Damon triumphantly continued, "He's a vampire. A** _ **vicious, murderous**_ **monster."**

" **Please, Damon. Please don't do this," Stefan begged, forest eyes beseeching electric blues.**

 **Damon rolled his eyes and gleefully told him, "If you couldn't fix this before, I don't know what you can do now." He tore off Vicki's bandage that covered his previous bite and hurled her toward Stefan.**

" **No!" Vicki yelled, terrified; Stefan willed his face not to change as her bite began pulsating with fresh blood. Taking note of Stefan's suffering; Damon gritted his teeth in disappointment, "Ugh! Your choice of lifestyle has made you** _ **weak**_ **. A couple of vampire parlor tricks is** _ **nothing**_ **compared to the power that you could have, that you now** _ **need**_ **. But you can change that. Human blood** _ **gives**_ **you that."**

"If I were to assume correctly, Stefan was the vampire that overheard Matt informing Athena and Elena about Vicki recognizing a vampire to have attacked her and went to the hospital to mind control her into thinking it was an animal so that she wouldn't expose them. But because he feeds from animals, it was weak and Damon easily broke it," Kingsley rationalized.

"Correct," Albus beamed.

" **Please, no, no!" Vicki begged, trembling in Stefan's arms.**

 **Damon approached them, enticing Stefan with every word, "You have two choices. You can feed and make her forget.** _ **Or**_ **you can let her run, screaming 'vampire' through the town square."**

"What sort of older brother is he?" Bill thundered; he could never imagine threatening his six younger siblings. As the eldest brother, he took the protection of his younger siblings quite seriously, unlike this Damon character.

 **Throwing Vicki onto the ground, Stefan snarled, glaring at Damon with hateful eyes, "That's what this is about? You want to expose me?"**

" **NO!" Damon bellowed, "I want you to remember who you are!"**

" **Why? So what, so I'll** _ **feed**_ **? So I'll** _ **kill**_ **? So I'll remember what it's like** _ **to be brothers again**_ **?" Stefan sneered; he scoffed and stared intensely at a smug Damon, "You know what, let her go. Let her tell** _ **everyone**_ **that vampires have returned to Mystic Falls. Let them chain me up, and let them drive a stake through my heart, because at least I'll be free of you," Stefan passionately concluded his speech, glaring daggers at Damon who looked taken aback.**

"Stefan has an admirable trait," Alice smiled gently, "He'd rather be exposed and die than harm a human. I like him. Vampire or not, I believe he's good for Elena."

"It is preferable for her to date a person with the same mortality rate as her though," Marlene commented, "But yes, I agree with Alice."

" **Huh.** _ **Huh**_ **.** _ **Wow**_ **. Come here sweetheart," Damon cooed softly after recovering from his shock; he whispered something into Vicki's ear and Stefan watched as her face morphed from indescribable fear to confused nonchalance.**

 **Vicki bewilderly stared at her surroundings, "What happened? Where am I?** _ **Oh**_ **, I ripped my stiches open. Ugh," her nose wrinkled in disgust as her hand latched onto her open wound.**

 **Stefan hesitantly moved forward, "You okay?"**

 **Vicki smiled benignly, "I took some pills, man. I'm good."**

"I believe, these _traditional_ vampires are much more dangerous than magical ones, Albus," Alastor growled, "They make magical vampires look as harmless as flobberworms."

"We must not discriminate, Alastor. Compare Stefan and Damon for example, they are brothers, yet differ completely from each other," Minerva snapped.

"Fenrir Greyback is a monstrous abomination compared to most werewolves, too," Remus pointed out softly.

Alastor grunted, "I'm not saying anything. Did you hear me say we should kill these vampires? No. Merely that we should practice CONSTANT VIGILANCE!" he roared, making everyone but Albus and his aurors jump, "Especially since they resemble humans."

"Yes, I agree with Alastor on that," Albus sighed wearily, "Magical Vampires can easily be identified. Yet these traditional vampires resemble us in every possible way."

 **And with those parting words, she evacuated the premises, leaving the Salvatore brothers alone.**

" **It's good to be home," Damon laughed, rubbing his hands together in glee, "Think I might stay a while. This town could use a bit of a wake-up call, don't you think?"**

 **Stefan huffed, scrutinizing his brother, "What are you up to, Damon?" But all he received in return was a secretive smirk, and a few cryptic words, "That's for me to know, and for you to … dot, dot, dot. Give Elena and Athena my best."**

"Stay the hell away from my daughter and her sister!" James growled threateningly, speaking for the first time in a while.

"I don't like his obsession with my goddaughter," Sirius snarled.

Lily fumed, but otherwise, kept her mouth shut, but her anger didn't go unnoticed this time – a perplexed Severus Snape decided to share his suspicions with Albus during their break before dinner.

" **Ugh, it's just** _ **so much drama**_ **," Caroline groaned loudly as she watched Matt bandage Vicki's neck, "Ever notice how the druggies are the biggest attention whores?"**

" **How eloquent of you, Carrie," Jesse smirked, pulling Athena closer to his side. Looking up, he grinned mischievously at Stefan, "Mate, where've you been? You missed out on all the fun."**

" **You mean** _ **your**_ **definition of fun, Jesse. I didn't enjoy searching for the town druggie the least bit," Athena grinned, smacking her boyfriend on the chest lightly.**

 **Jesse's eyes glittered with mischief, "Ah, c'mon babe, you telling me our alone time in the alley wasn't the least bit pleasurab-"**

"And every time I begin to like the guy, he opens his mouth and shares innuendos about my daughter, ruining it," James sighed in exasperation.

Frank laughed, "Come on, James, they're teenagers, what do you expect?"

"Great, now my dad is never going to let me out of his sight after we're done with the book," Jasmine moaned for Ginny and Luna to hear only.

" **Okay! Jesse! Too much info. Stefan, what can we do for you?" Bonnie interjected, glaring at her best friend's chuckling boyfriend.**

"Thank you!" James, Sirius and Remus intoned.

 **Stefan stifled his laughter and politely asked for Elena. "She went home,** _ **but**_ **, I'm gonna give you her cell number and her email. She's really big on texting, and you can tell her … 'I said so.'" Bonnie grinned, pleased with herself.**

" **Thank you," Stefan smiled. As he went to reach out and grab the offered paper slip, his finger accidentally brushed with Bonnie's hand, eliciting a loud gasp from the dark-skinned girl, her hazel eyes lost in a deep trance.**

"She's having another psychic attack," Luna commented dreamily.

Albus smiled kindly, "How astute of you, Miss Lovegood."

" **Yo, Bon-Bon, you good?" Jesse suddenly asked, his face turning solemn as he tried shaking her from her stupor.**

 **Bonnie's eyes snapped over to meet Stefan's bewildered ones, and she harshly whispered, "What happened to you?" Four pairs of eyes widened at her direction, and she shook her head sheepishly, "That's so rude. I'm sorry. Excuse me."**

"Because that's not odd," Fred scoffed.

George added, "Kind of makes you look insane darling."

"Fred, George, enough!" Molly chided in a huff.

 **Everyone gaped at her as she grabbed her purse and fled the grill without a backward glance.**

" **Yeah, she kind of wigs out. It's like her thing," Caroline awkwardly told Stefan.**

" **Yeah mate, don't take it personally. Athy babe, let's go. Carrie, you need a ride?" Jesse asked as he pulled Athena up to her feet.**

 **Caroline beamed at him but shook her head, "Nah, I'm good, I drove my car here, you two lovebirds enjoy your night."**

"I really admire Jesse's protectiveness. He's such a gentleman," Tonks grinned, bouncing excitedly on her seat; for some reason, Remus felt a stab of jealousy.

 **A few minutes later, a weary Caroline left the grill, staring suspiciously at her environs as she heard footsteps approaching her from behind. She quickly unlocked her car, but just as she was about to clamber in, her key dropped.**

" **Ugh!" Caroline groaned, bending down to pick it up; standing up, she quelled her scream of fright at seeing a stranger directly in front of her.**

" **Sorry. Didn't mean to scare you," Damon smirked.**

"NO!"

 **Caroline's eyes widened in recognition, "No, it's fine. Um, I was hoping I'd see you again."**

"Bloody hell!" Ron gasped, his blue eyes widening in fear.

"No, no, no! I like Caroline, I don't want her to die," Jasmine cried, suppressing her tears. James was immensely worried now, he didn't want his daughter mourning the loss of her best friend, especially so soon after her adopted parents' death.

"Minerva, give me the book, I'll read next," Tonks hurriedly offered, grabbing the book and flipping it to the third chapter; every single person feared the life of the bubbly and hyper girl and they hoped that Damon wouldn't succeed in killing her.

The room hushed down immediately as Tonks cleared her throat and began to read.

 **A/N:** **I AM SO SORRY FOR THE DELAY!**

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter? XD … yay, nay?**

 **Tell me, what's your opinion about Jesse Parks? I'm sorry to those who want me to remove him, but he's a VERY important part of my story, and he's one of the main characters, soooo, Jensen Ackles ain't going no-where!**

 **Give me your honest opinion on what you think AND if you want anyone else to join the reading from the HARRY POTTER WORLD leave it in the reviews and I'll try and fit them in next chapter. Toodles!**

 **R &R.**


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** **All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters, ideas and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

 **A/N:** **Athena Gilbert: Nina Dobrev.**

 **Elena Gilbert: Alexis Bledel.**

 **Jesse Parks: Jensen Ackles.**

 **Chapter 3:** **Friday Night Bites:**

" _Minerva, give me the book, I'll read next," Tonks hurriedly offered, grabbing the book and flipping it to the third chapter; every single person feared the life of the bubbly and hyper girl and they hoped that Damon wouldn't succeed in killing her._

 _The room hushed down immediately as Tonks cleared her throat and began to read._

"Chapter three, 'Friday Night Bites.' Huh," Tonks suddenly paused, forgetting the urgent need to discover what happened to Caroline, "I guess the pun in the title is intended? Get it? Vampire… Bites," she sniggered to herself, eliciting many eye rolls and fond smiles from her friends.

"You are testing my last patience! Read you blighter," Alastor growled, fixing his fake eye, "And I saw that!" he grunted in irritation, referring to Tonks sticking her tongue out at him.

 **Saying a quick goodbye to Jesse and Matt, Athena ran over to Bonnie and Elena who looked to be in the midst of a heated conversation. Looping arms with Elena, her brows knitted in confusion when Bonnie said, "I'm not saying don't date the guy. I'm just saying take it slow."**

" **You were the one who said to go for it," Elena gaped in disbelief.**

 **Bonnie's face scrunched up and she retorted, "** _ **Now**_ **I'm saying take it slow."**

"Is this about the weird thing that happened when she had contact with Stefan's hand?" Jasmine asked in an innocently curious voice, Mad-Eye couldn't find it in him to snap at the thirteen year old.

"Oh, yes, it is," Luna said knowingly, her silver-blue eyes staring dreamily at the opposite wall.

" **Okay, let me guess, Bonnie doesn't approve of you and Stefan?" Athena drawled out, and once Elena nodded in confusion, she scrutinized her best friend, "Is this about what happened last night at the Grill?" Bonnie averted all eye-contact with the twins, and Elena whipped around to face her with an eyebrow raised, "What happened last night?** _ **Spit it out**_ **, Bonnie!"**

 **Sighing in defeat, Bonnie's faced them with a grave look, "Fine. I** _ **accidentally**_ **touched Stefan. And I got a really bad feeling." Seeing the twins gaping at her cynically, she enunciated resolutely, "It was** _ **bad**_ **bad!"**

"That girl is barmy!" Ron bluntly stated.

Ginny rolled her eyes and snapped at her brother before Hermione could, "How daft are you, Ron? Apparently she has visions or whatever. Obviously Bonnie had a strong reaction to him because he's a vampire."

"Though it seems far-fetched if you ask me," Hermione added skeptically.

Dumbledore suddenly cleared his throat, "No matter, girls, Mr. Weasley. We are being introduced to many unbelievable entities. Let us not judge too early, hmm? Go on, Nymphadora."

" **Is this the whole witch mojo thing again?" Athena asked uncertainly, "Because witches existing is kinda far-fetched, Bon."**

"No it isn't," James snapped in total aggravation; it really bothered him that his daughter, the true Girl-Who-Lived, was extremely skeptical about her own roots. But then again, the fault lied with him… if he hadn't alienated her that Halloween night and continued on visiting her, then all the current endeavors wouldn't be happening.

 **Feeling aggravated, Bonnie's stance morphed into defense, "You know what? I'm just concerned. This is** _ **me**_ **expressing** _ **concern**_ **about one of my** _ **best friend's**_ **new boyfriend."**

 **Smiling gratefully, Elena placed a hand on Bonnie's shoulder, "And I** _ **love**_ _ **you**_ **for it, I do. But I feel good. It's been a hard year, and I'm starting to kind of feel like things are getting back to normal again. And you know what?** _ **Stefan**_ **is a part of that. Just like Jesse helped Thena cope, all the same."**

 **Athena grinned, thinking about her awesome boyfriend just as Stefan joined them and politely greeted them. "Hey Stefano!" she chirped, eliciting a small smile from her sister's boyfriend. Bonnie squirmed uncomfortably, "Hey, um, I gotta find Caroline. She's not answering her phone. So I'll see you guys later."**

"Well, that was rude," Molly harrumphed.

 **Watching the dark-skinned girl walk away in a rush, Stefan sighed in defeat and stated, "She doesn't like me very much."**

"What gave you that idea, mate," Fred scoffed, his blue eyes flashing with humor.

George frowned in mock-thought, "Huh, maybe it's because she couldn't wait a minute before running away."

"You think so, Feorge?"

"I know so, Gred."

"You two are idiots," Ginny smiled fondly at her mischievous twin older brothers who really were taking after her cool uncles that were currently smirking in pride.

 **Athena grimaced; Elena shook her head slightly, "She doesn't** _ **know**_ **you. She's our best friend, so she's just being overprotective. But when she does, she'll love you."**

 **Athena nodded vigorously, "Uh-huh. I like you, and so does Jesse. Like Care said last night, she wigs out sometimes, don't take it too personally." Suddenly, Elena's neon blue eyes sparkled, and Athena could practically see a light bulb appear over her head, "Oh no, Lena, your ideas are usually horrible!"**

 **Smacking her twin lightly, Elena glared indignantly, "Shut up!** _ **They**_ _ **are**_ _ **not**_ **!" Clapping her hands together once in excitement, she beamed at Stefan, "Here's what we're going to do. Are you free tonight?"**

 **Smiling at the twins' playful argument, Stefan grinned, "Yes."**

" **Perfect. Dinner, my house, 8:00. You, me, Athena, Jesse and Bonnie. You two will spend some quality time together and she'll get to see what a great guy you are. Mission accomplished," Elena squealed excitedly, having the night already figured out from start to finish.**

"Elena seems more of the fairy-tale believer twin, while Athena is the one with more common sense," Hermione pondered out loud.

Alice smiled at the girl with the title of the smartest witch in her year and her son's best friend, "I think you mean, Athena is the realistic twin, while Elena is sort of a dreamer."

Hermione grinned sheepishly and nodded, "Exactly, Mrs. Longbottom."

" **Uh, who said Jesse and I are free tonight?" Athena retorted, though it lacked any bite as she stared at her twin in amusement. Elena stared imploringly in return, "C'mon, I need you two as a buffer.** _ **Plus**_ **Jesse would definitely do it for me. Pleeease!"**

"Jesse is totally whipped," Charlie guffawed, prompting his mother to glare at him in disapproval. Squirming sheepishly, Charlie scratched the back of his head and looked away, ignoring Bill's snickers.

"Just like you're whipped by mom," Bill whispered for only Charlie's ears.

 **Raising her hands upward in fake-defeat, Athena groaned, "** _ **Fine**_ **. But you** _ **so**_ **owe me!" The words barely escaped her mouth, when all of a sudden; Stefan whipped around and caught a ball that was headed straight at him. Tyler and Matt gaped at him in shocked awe while Jesse smirked, bursting out into laughter when Stefan hurled it back to Tyler and he nearly fell backward with the force of the throw.**

Neville sighed wistfully, "There are many benefits of being a vampire of their kind. That whole super-strength and sharp senses could really come in handy." Harry and Ron nodded vehemently in agreement.

"Especially with the war against Voldemort," Harry grimly pointed out; only James and Sirius glared at Severus when his hand automatically reached out for his Dark Mark.

 **Jesse ditched the boys and went up to Athena, snaking an arm around her waist, "Insane throw, mate. You should really think about joining the team. It'll piss Tyler off for sure,** _ **plus**_ **we need your skills."**

 **Scratching his head sheepishly, Stefan shrugged, "Uh, I don't know. It's been a while since I last played."**

 **Jesse raised his brows in response, palpably impressed, "Huh, well, think about it. I know Lanes here won't be giving up so easily," he winked at the twin who grinned abashedly, "C'mon, babe, let's go to class. See you lovebirds later," he called out to an amused Stefan and Elena, dragging a beaming Athena along with him to History Class with the douche Tanner.**

"Jesse really is a whiz at reading the Gilbert twins, huh," Marlene smiled fondly.

"He's like… the _perfect_ boyfriend. He is so unreal," Tonks crowed loudly, emphasizing each word with incredulous disbelief. Remus growled lowly in his throat, envious of Jesse.

 **Athena was starting to get concerned; Caroline hadn't made it to class yet and she usually never skips.**

At the mention of Caroline, the room turned solemn, worried beyond belief for the bubbly blonde's well-being. Nervously, Ginny piped up, "You don't think Damon killed her, do you?"

"Hopefully not, Ginny," Arthur said with a strained smile.

Truth was, none of the adults were optimistic of Caroline Forbes survival, but they didn't want to upset the children. Only Lily seemed uninterested, while Severus hid his concern behind his impassive, emotionless mask.

 **Whenever the hyperactive blonde couldn't make it to school, she** _ **always**_ **informed one of the girls. Ignoring Tanner's droning lecture, she surreptitiously texted Jesse with her concerns, observing his reaction carefully as his grey orbs flickered toward the blonde's empty seat in palpable worriment. Looking at his girlfriend, he shrugged and texted her back: '** _ **Babe, just let's get through the day and if Carrie doesn't show up for Cheerleading practice, we'll stop at her place, alright?**_ **'**

 **Sighing in relief and wholly thankful for having a guy like Jesse in her life, she nodded with a weak smile and hurriedly pocketed her phone before Tanner could berate her.**

"Well, she should be paying attention in class," Minerva sternly commented, "But I think this is a special case."

"Ah, Minnie, I knew you were cool," Sirius grinned playfully. Minerva rolled her eyes at the Marauder's given nickname for her; unfortunately, she couldn't take points off or give them detention anymore for uttering the name defiantly.

" **Miss Gilbert?" both Athena and Elena snapped their heads up. "** _ **Elena**_ **Gilbert," Tanner clarified, looming over her for an answer to the question Athena was sure** _ **nobody**_ **was paying attention to. "Pearl Harbor?"**

" **Um…"Elena blushed profusely, uncomfortable with all the stares directed at her, but before she could guess a date, Stefan piped up, "December 7, 1941." Glaring at Stefan, Tanner quipped in annoyance, "Thank you,** _ **Miss Gilbert**_ **." eliciting chuckles from most of the class.**

" **Anytime," Stefan grinned, unconcerned with the sarcasm paired with the incensed glare he was on receiving end of.**

"Huh, if it's anything like Snape's glare, then kudos to Stefan," Harry quipped.

Sneering at Potters spawn, Severus snapped, "That's _Professor_ Snape to you, Potter!"

"Actually, we aren't at Hogwarts, so we don't really have to call you Professor," Jasmine pointed out with a saccharine smile, prompting a proud look from the young ones, Sirius, James and Tonks, and a lethal glare from Snape.

" **Very well," Tanner acquiesced, scoping the class for his next victim, "The fall of the Berlin wall." But much to his surprise, Stefan rushed out, "1989. I'm good with dates, sir."**

"Of course he's good with dates. He probably lived throughout all the historical events," Sirius grinned mischievously, silently approving of Stefan's disobedience in class. Tanner seriously reminded him of Snivellus.

" **Are you?" Tanner asked archly, and Athena could practically hear his brain buzzing with tough questions to prove Stefan wrong, "How good? Keep it to the year. Civil Rights Act."**

" **1964."**

" **John F. Kennedy assassination."**

" **1963."**

" **Martin Luther King."**

"' **68."**

Ever the history buff, Bill excitedly asked Hermione, "Just how much Muggle history is there?"

Hermione smiled knowingly, "A lot. There are numerous events that happened throughout the millennium. You should check out a muggle bookstore or library if you're curious about them."

Dumbledore and Arthur both had identical gleams as Bill; the hunger for knowledge, and in Arthur's case, more muggle information, was strong.

" **Lincoln."**

" **1865."**

" **Roe vs. Wade."**

" **1973."**

" **Brown vs. Board."**

" **1954."**

" **The battle of Gettysburg."**

" **1863."**

" **Korean war."**

" **1950 to 1953."**

" **Ha!" Tanner suddenly barked out, his black orbs gleaming triumphantly, "It ended in '52."**

Ron groaned in disappointment, "Tough luck, mate."

Hermione frowned trying to recall her muggle education before Hogwarts, her brows knitting in uncertainty, "I cannot remember exactly, but I think Stefan was correct. It ended in 53 not 52."

 **However, this time, a boastful Jesse spoke up enthusiastically, "Actually, Teach, it was 195** _ **3**_ **. You sure you're qualified to teach History?"**

James was practically squirming in his seat with pride, his opinion of his daughter's boyfriend increasing vastly. Sirius rubbed his hands together at the suspense, praying that both Stefan and Jesse were correct in their answer and Snivellus' muggle counterpart was wrong.

 **The whole class quieted down immediately, watching the dispute between the mocking Jesse, determined Stefan and seething Tanner, who bellowed authoritatively, "Look it up, somebody.** _ **Quickly!**_ **"**

 **But Athena already knew Jesse and Stefan were correct. Jesse wouldn't have spoken up, especially with such disobedience, if he wasn't a hundred percent sure with his answer. When Grady yelled out triumphantly, "It was 19…53." and the whole class applauded, Athena wasn't surprised in the slightest, but she did take great pleasure in Tanner's slackened jaw and angry orbs.**

The Marauders, New Generation of Marauders, the Weasley and Prewett twins, Tonks, Marlene, Jasmine and Ginny all began cheering loudly in pandemonium while clapping their hands vehemently. Severus rolled his eyes while Albus' twinkled tenfold at the wonderful atmosphere.

" **Dude, you** _ **rock!**_ **You totally Tannered Tanner!" Athena squealed excitedly, reveling in Jesse's arms around her as she stared at Stefan in awe with a grinning Elena beside her.**

" **How did you know all of that?" Elena asked in awe. Stefan shrugged modestly with a smile, "Years and years of crossword puzzles. It's a loner thing,"**

"You mean, vampire thing," Gideon smirked.

 **he quipped toward the end, receiving a deadpanned glare from his girlfriend who then fixed a nonchalant Jesse with an inquisitive stare, "What about you? You** _ **never**_ **participate in Tanner's, or actually, in** _ **any**_ **class."**

 **Jesse faked a mock-hurt look and clutched a hand to his heart, "Your words really wound me, Lanes. I don't contribute 'cause I already know everything. I think the other poor tossers deserve a chance to learn."**

" _ **Plus**_ **," Athena interrupted suddenly, shooting her boyfriend an almost knowing smirk, "You enjoy shocking the teachers when they ask you a question, expecting a wrong answer since you always goof around in class. And then you prove them wrong." Jesse's face nearly split in two and he planted a quick kiss on the lips, "You know me so well, babe!"**

"I like him. Damn I didn't want to like him," Sirius muttered, though he was grinning widely all the same.

Remus chuckled, "It's actually quite a smart thing for a prankster to do. He pranks the teacher without ever getting in trouble."

 **Elena shook her head fondly at them; honestly, she approved of Jesse more than she ever did Tyler, and she was glad her twin found an amazing guy after the long string of dicks she attracted before he came along.**

Tonks couldn't help but snort at that, especially upon noticing Molly and Minerva's reproachful and scandalous glares. James on the other hand, was not impressed with the underhanded way of finding out that his daughter dated many boys before Tyler and Jesse, but decided to keep his mouth shut before he suffered from an aneurysm.

 **Nobody, in her opinion, was more deserving of her twin, then Jesse Parks. And he didn't just try his damn hardest in making her happy, but the whole Gilbert clan, Bonnie and Caroline, which made him one hell of a guy.**

 **The day of boring classes passed by quickly, and before they knew it, it was time for cheerleading practice. However, their stringent captain, Caroline Forbes, was nowhere to be seen as the twins joined Bonnie by the bleachers.**

The contented mood Jesse permeated them in changed rapidly with the mere mention of Caroline. Tonks' hair turned a depressing mousy brown as she sullenly continued reading.

 **Bonnie's hazel-green orbs brightened significantly and she embraced them in a three-way hug, "Oh, my God! You're here! Both of you!"**

" **Yep. We can't be the sad girls forever. The only way to get things back to the way they were are to do things that were," Elena concluded. Athena nodded, "Besides, Jesse would kill me if I quit. He's in the football team, and I cheer him on with my pom-poms."**

 **Bonnie laughed out loud, "Only you, Thena, only you. If it's any consolation, I agree with Jesse. Both of you shouldn't quit, your parents wouldn't want you to change your lives because they aren't around anymore."**

"She's right," Marlene nodded morosely, thinking of her parents' tragic death. Sirius placed a comforting arm around her and chastely kissed his wife's forehead.

 **Athena smiled grimly at the mention of their parents and Elena instantly changed the subject, giving Bonnie a no-nonsense glare, "** _ **You**_ **, Miss Bonnie Bennett, are coming to dinner tonight. You, me, Athena, Jesse** _ **and**_ **Stefan!"**

 **Imitating a deer caught in the headlights, Bonnie rapidly shook her head, feeling trapped, "Tonight's no good. Have you seen Caroline? I texted her like** _ **a hundred**_ **times!"**

" **Don't change the subject Bons. You're going and that's final!" Athena snapped good-naturedly, before grimacing, "And about Care, if she doesn't show up then Jesse and I will go over to her place."**

 **At that exact moment, a light blue Chevy Camaro Convertible that looked awesomely vintage, parked in front of the squad, and a smug Caroline sauntered outside, placing a chaste kiss on a gorgeous guy Athena immediately recognized as the Mysterious Stalker she briefly ran into at the Cemetery.**

"She's alive!" Jasmine, Luna and Ginny squealed with palpable relief.

Frank frowned in confusion, "But why didn't he kill her?"

Grimacing, Kingsley calmly stated, "She's the Sheriff's daughter. I don't think killing her would be beneficial to him. He probably needs her for something."

Bill shook his head, "Hopefully it doesn't end with her untimely death."

" **I know him!" Athena gasped out, her chocolate orbs widening slightly, "I ran into him in the Cemetery once. He gave me the creeps." Bonnie frowned in confusion, "Well, he must be that mystery guy Care told us about. You know, from the grill."**

 **Elena shook her head knowingly, finally tearing her eyes away from the smugly smirking guy to stare at her twin and best friend, "That's** _ **not**_ **a mystery guy. That's Damon Salvatore!"**

" **Salvatore, as in** _ **Stefan**_ **?" Bonnie dumbly retorted. Athena smiled weakly, trying to elicit some humor into the situation, because she was seriously feeling an ominous reaction that engulfed her with his sudden presence, "The Salvatores sure produces good genes. Although," she smirked at Elena and quipped, "Nothing compared to my Jesse," she winked, producing laughter from Bonnie and a mock-grumbling from Elena.**

"Albus, why would she feel that way around Damon?" James inquired worriedly.

Musing, Albus stroked his beard before enunciating slowly, "I believe, and this is a mere contemplation, but perhaps Athena's magical blood is warning her about him."

"She's a squib!" Lily retorted hotly, her face turning red with anger, "There is NO magic running in her veins!" James gaped at her in shock as he heard the venom seep into her words.

Surprisingly, Severus was the person who snapped at her, "Really, Lily," he sneered, "What happened to you? You used to be known as the smartest witch of your year. You should know that squibs are still magical beings, despite the fact that they don't have enough magic to educate themselves, they still have magic running through their veins, otherwise they wouldn't be able to concoct potions and the Muggle Repelling Charm would affect them."

"Severus is correct, Lily," Albus admonished her from under his half-moon spectacles. Lily's face flushed vehemently and she looked away, inwardly fuming at the many wide-eyed stares she was on the receiving end of.

 **Caroline sauntered perkily toward them, addressing Elena directly complacently, "I got the other brother. Hope you don't mind," Ignoring the spluttering she prompted, she announced aloud to the other cheerleaders, "Sorry I'm late, girls. I, uh, was busy."**

 **After five minutes of the Gilbert twins fumbling around, ignoring the electric blue eyes burning holes into the back of their heads, Caroline insisted they observe since they were delaying the team. With their parent's death, the twins lost interest in everything else, and so, they stopped practicing cheerleading and preferred to skip Cheerleading Camp that summer. Athena couldn't help but wonder what the hell was up with Caroline Forbes, because she was acting like a mean bitch, and not entirely like herself.**

"Maybe Damon hypnotized her with that eye thingy and made her that way," Jasmine suggested.

 **Athena, Elena and Bonnie were preparing dinner in the kitchen while Jesse, who practically lived at the Gilberts, was lounging about in the living room, watching a crime show.**

" **You explain it," Bonnie snapped wearily, "Last night, I'm watching Nine-o, a commercial break comes on and I'm like, I bet it's that phone commercial. And sure enough, it's that guy and the girl with the bench, he flies to Paris and he flies back. They take a picture."**

 **Athena snorted in response, but her eyes were focused incredibly on Elena as she tried to make the take-out food look like a home-cooked meal, "Bons, that commercial has been on a constant loop.** _ **I**_ **could've predicted that, doesn't make me a witch** _ **or**_ **psychic." Elena nodded in complete agreement, sucking a bit of mayonnaise from her thumb.**

"She does have a point there," Alice shrugged.

Hermione nodded and stated in a matter-of-fact tone, "Those commercials are so repetitive."

" **Fine," Bonnie grumbled, but her face stayed as solemn as ever, "Well, how about this? Today, I'm obsessed with numbers.** _ **Three**_ **numbers. I keep seeing 8, 14 and 22. How weird is** _ **that**_ **?"**

 **Shrugging, a playful glint passed by Elena's eyes, "Maybe we should play the lottery," receiving an eye-roll from the dark-skinned girl, Elena sighed and tried to be more supportive, "Have you talked to your Grams?"**

" **She's just gonna say it's because I'm a witch. I** _ **don't**_ **want to be a witch. Do** _ **you**_ **want to be a witch?" Bonnie adamantly stared at the twins, both of whom raised their hands in a placating gesture and rapidly shook their heads as they chanted in unison, "I don't want to be a witch!" they looked at each other and cried out, "Jinx!"**

"There is nothing wrong with being a witch!" James snarled through gritted teeth.

Nobody dared to say a word; it was tangibly obvious that James Potter was taking his daughter's skepticism of her roots really hard, especially knowing that she was in fact, the Girl-Who-Lived and was in danger at the current moment.

 **Bonnie shook her head fondly at their twin speech, before arching an eyebrow due to Elena's actions, "And putting it in a nice bowl isn't fooling anybody, Elena."**

 **Athena giggled, "Ditto." Sending them a mock-glare, Elena began scouring the kitchen, "O-kiee, serving spoons. Where are the serving spoons?"**

 **In an almost dismissive manner, Bonnie automatically replied, "Middle drawer on your left." Silence permeated around them, and just as Athena opened the exact drawer, an unsure smile appeared on her face, "Ok** _ **aa**_ **y, so you've been in this kitchen like, a thousand times."**

" **Yeah, that's it," Bonnie mumbled to herself; the door rang just then and Athena went to sit with Jesse while Elena opened the door for Stefan. Bonnie on the other hand, stayed rooted to her spot, closed her eyes and whispered, "Birthday candles." Instinctively, she strolled toward the right top-hand drawer, opened it and her hazel-green orbs widened in fear at the birthday candles.**

"That is definitely not a sixth-sense reaction," Marlene adamantly gasped.

"Neither is it a seer's attribute," Minerva added in shock.

 **The dining room was filled with a strained silence as they ate their dinner. The tension between Bonnie and Stefan was palpable in the air, and Athena, Elena and Jesse kept trying, to no avail, to smoothen the ambience. Having had enough of the silence, Elena smiled at Stefan, "Did Tanner give you a hard time today?"**

" **Well, he let me on the team, so I must have done something right," Stefan shrugged with a modest smile. Elena beamed and addressed Bonnie, "Bonnie, you should have seen Stefan today. Tyler threw a ball** _ **right**_ **at him, and –"**

" **Yeah, I heard," Bonnie curtly interjected, enveloping them once more in an awkward silence.**

"She is being extremely rude. Very impolite," Molly shrieked, wagging her finger at the book.

 **Jesse lightly kicked Bonnie from under the table and shot her a subtle reproachful look, prompting an indignant glare out of the girl. Smirking at Stefan, Jesse spoke up, "Sorry about Tyler, mate. The guy may be one of my best friends, but he's still a douche."**

 **Stefan shook his head, "Nah, I get it. Being the new guy must intimidate him."**

 **Athena grinned, "I prefer the excuse of him being a douche. Anywho, Bons, tell Stefan about your family." She had enough of Bonnie's crap; the girl may be her number one best friend, but Elena always came first, and Bonnie was seriously hurting her feelings with the whole Stefan-Bashing.**

" **Um, divorced. No mom. Live with my dad," Bonnie summarized; Elena gave her a meaningful stare, "No, about the witches. Bonnie's family has a lineage of witches. It's** _ **really**_ **cool," she informed Stefan matter-of-factly.**

" **Cool isn't the world I'd use," Bonnie muttered, her eyes glued her plate.**

"Hey! Being a witch is cool!" Tonks interjected herself looking very insulted.

Hermione shrugged, "Some muggles fear the whole burning at the stake thing, so they wouldn't appreciate being called a witch. To them, witches are ugly hags with warts and green skin."

 **Swallowing the bite he just took, Stefan mused over Elena's words for a second, before staring at Bonnie, "Well, it's certainly interesting. I'm not too versed, but I do know that there's a history of Celtic druids that migrated here in the 1800's."**

 **Slowly, Bonnie lifted her orbs to connect with Stefan, and spoke up, "My family came by way of Salem."**

" **Huh, Salem witches? I would say that's pretty cool," upon receiving a questioning look from Bonnie, Stefan elucidated, "Salem witches are heroic examples of individualism and nonconformity." Her whole stance changed from hostility to one of acceptance, and she flashed Stefan a wide grin.**

"Finally!" Ginny beamed.

"Hooray!" Jasmine sang.

"You know. This book is very illuminating. I never heard of the facts on Salem witches that Stefan pointed out," Albus smiled jovially, his soft blue eyes twinkling at the book.

 **Finally, Bonnie approved of the dude, Athena smirked inwardly. Jesse smirked at her, "Huh, well, I think you being Sabrina the Teenage Witch is pretty cool Bon-Bon."**

Before the purebloods could ask, Tonks quickly explained, "There's a television show of a teenage girl called Sabrina who discovers she's a witch. It's called Sabrina the Teenage Witch."

" **Shut up Jesse!" Bonne retorted with humor.**

 **Athena laughed out loud just as the doorbell rang, and after trading a confused look with Elena, the twins ran over to the front door, their eyes widening in unison upon seeing Caroline and Damon on the other side. "** _ **Surprise**_ **!" Caroline squealed, "Bonnie said you were doing dinner, so we brought desert."**

" **Hope you don't mind," Damon drawled with a patent smirk that oddly grated on Athena's nerves, and she suddenly wished Jesse would appear by her side. Stefan answered her silent prayer however, and stood by the door, glaring at Damon, "What are you doing here?"**

"Yes. _What_ is he doing there?" James growled, "I don't want him near Athena or Elena!" He couldn't help but care over his daughter's twin's safety. A part of him couldn't help but feel fatherly emotions toward the blue-eyed twin.

"Not to worry, James. I doubt Damon would harm them while Stefan is around," Kingsley said in his methodical calming voice.

 **Looking completely nonchalant, Damon smiled charmingly, "Waiting for Athena and Elena to** _ **invite me in**_ **." Suddenly, his electric blue eyes narrowed in on Jesse, who stood by Athena and placed an arm around her waist; Jesse didn't fail to notice how the elder Salvatore's eyes lingered on his arm.**

" **No, no, no. He can't, uh stay," Stefan rambled lamely, before pointedly glaring at his volatile brother, "** _ **Can**_ _ **you**_ **, Damon?" Elena chuckled nervously and placed a calming hand on Stefan's bicep, "Its fine. Just come on in."**

 **Damon's eyes sparkled triumphantly at a distressed Stefan, "Thank you. Athena, Elena you have a** _ **wonderful**_ **home." He then forced a fake smile at Jesse, "I don't think we've met."**

" **I'm sure there's a reason for that," Jesse retorted with a condescending smirk, "Jesse Parks."**

"Good Jesse, keep him away from Athena!" Sirius cheered, his eyes turning stormy grey with Damon's disturbing presence.

 **After that awkward moment, they all moved into the living room where Caroline immediately perked up and began blabbering on and on about Tanner allowing Stefan in the team and of how Tyler must be seething, "You know Damon, Athena and Tyler used to date, and then they broke up and now she's with Jesse who is** _ **like**_ **, Tyler's** _ **best**_ **friend, other than Matt of course-"**

" **Carrie sweetie, you're rambling," Jesse drawled, a lazy smirk appearing on his mien as he cuddled Athena closer to his side – an action, he realized belatedly, that deeply unnerved Damon, "Everyone knows our history. But tell me, how did** _ **you**_ **and** _ **Damon**_ **meet?"**

"Jesse doesn't seem to be easily fooled by Damon's innocent act," Frank pointed out calmly, prompting sighs of relief to reverberate around the room.

 **Damon forced a smile, "Oh, you know, small town. Kept running into her at the grill and decided to go for it." He quickly changed the subject, "You know, you and Athena don't seem the cheerleading type, Elena."**

" **Oh, it's just 'cause their parents died," Caroline blurted out, "Yeah, I mean, they're totally going through a blah phase. They used to be** _ **way**_ **more fun, but at least Thena is getting back to normal. And I say that with** _ **complete**_ **sensitivity."**

"SEE! Just like Lavender!" Hermione huffed in annoyance.

"Mione, we already suspect that Damon fellow did some mind thing to change her," Ron groaned in retort.

" **Caroline!" Jesse boomed, causing the blonde to instantly quail under his disapproving stare; if Jesse forwent the special nicknames he personally picked out for a certain person and used their full name in a harsh tone, then it meant the person went too far, "What's wrong with you? You're not acting like yourself." Almost immediately, Stefan's forest green orbs lingered on the scarf she had wound up tightly around her neck.**

"He's feeding from her!" Marlene gasped.

"How come she isn't a vampire?" Jasmine asked in confusion.

Remus automatically replied using his professor-mode tone, "Well, Magical Vampires choose to secrete their venom. They could feed normally and keep their venom at bay, or they could choose to discharge their venom, but usually the act is produced when they either want to transform an individual into a vampire, or to kill them."

 **With a large amount of remorse, Caroline mumbled, "Sorry Jesse. Ugh, Thena, Lena, I'm being a bitch aren't I? I'm so sorry. You know what, Bonnie and I will work with you on the steps and you'll be right as rain."**

 **Damon scrutinized Jesse, confused with the change in the annoying blonde beside him after just a few words of scolding. Deciding to make things more difficult for his brother, he plastered on a sympathetic smile toward the twins, "I'm sorry, Athena, Elena. I know what it's like to lose both your parents. In fact, Stefan and I have watched almost every single person we've ever cared about die."**

"Of course you did if you lived for Merlin knows how long," Neville scoffed.

" **We don't need to get into that right now, Damon," Stefan snapped, shifting uncomfortably on the couch. Damon smirked, his eyes gleaming nefariously, "Oh, you know what, you're right, Stef. I'm sorry. The last thing I wanted to do was bring** _ **them**_ **up. Mmm."**

"Bastard did it on purpose," Tonks mumbled under her breath.

 **Athena escaped the tension Damon created and went to wash the dishes while Elena and Bonnie went to the bathroom, probably to gossip about Caroline's weird behavior. She was just finishing up when Damon entered the room with a glass, "One more."**

" **Oh, thank you," Athena smiled nervously, and grabbed the glass. Noticing Damon hadn't left, she huffed and shot him an inquisitive look, "Is there something you needed?"**

" **I like you," Damon bluntly stated, "And Elena of course. She knows how to make my brother smile, which is something I haven't seen in a very long time."**

"I wonder why," Sirius retorted dryly, not liking the volatile murderous vampire alone with his goddaughter, a thought shared by nearly everyone in the room.

 **Shutting off the tap, Athena placed both hands on her hip, "Huh, maybe if you didn't try and rile him up, he'd be happier." Upon seeing Damon's eyebrows arch slightly, Athena grimaced, "I'm not blind, nor am I stupid. Back in there, the 'them' you were talking about, was probably a girl, maybe even two. You're trying to create tension between him and Elena. Well nice try buddy, it didn't work."**

 **Damon smirked, though an angry glint appeared in his eyes. That smirk was used too much, it began looking fake with every moment, "I underestimated you. You are smart. Beauty** _ **and**_ **brains; I can see what Jesse likes about you. …Katherine and Eliane, I was referring to them. They died in a tragic fire."**

 **Too curious for her own good, Athena couldn't help but notice the mournful tone he used, "What were they like?"**

" **Oh, well they were both sisters, and** _ **very**_ **beautiful. A lot like you and Elena in that department," a covert smile appeared on his visage, "They were also very complicated and selfish and at times not very kind, but very sexy and seductive. Eliane however, had more compassion than Katherine, but she barely showed it," Damon explained in a sort of detached voice.**

"I am not seeing the ideal to this Katherine and Eliane girls," Alice shook her head bewilderly, "Damon informed her of horrible traits to have!"

"Love is love, Ally. Damon can't pick who he loves," Marlene smiled, looking up at Sirius with lovestruck eyes and a fond smile.

 **Athena snorted, piercing him with knowing eyes, "So which one of you dated them first? Or was it some freaky threesome?"**

Spluttering indignantly, Minerva repeated, "Threesome!?"

Feeling awkward with McGonagall in the room, most of the young ones looked away from her scandalous face.

" **Nicely deduced," Damon couldn't hide the surprised resonance from his voice, "Ask Stefan. I'm sure his answers differ from mine. By the way," he turned to impart one last advice before departing to the living room, "I'd quit cheerleading if I were you."**

 **Scoffing once he left, Athena dried the remaining glass he brought in and mumbled under her breath, "No dice."**

"Good girl," James smiled proudly.

 **In the living room, Stefan and Jesse were bored out of their minds listening to Caroline blather on about Matt and Elena. Suddenly Stefan interrupted, "That's a really nice scarf. Can I see it? I mean, would you mind taking it off?"**

 **Jesse snorted, "Stef, mate. Didn't know you were into woman fashion."**

 **Caroline suddenly frowned and cocked her head to the side, "Um… I can't take it off, sorry. I just… can't."**

"Damon mind controlled her to never take it off. A vampire bite is very conspicuous," Severus sneered.

 **Jesse scowled and shook his head, "Carrie, you're acting very odd. Anyways, I'm going to see Thena for a while."**

 **At that moment, Damon walked in on them and stared Caroline directly in the eye, his pupils dilating, "Go see if Athena needs help in the kitchen." Caroline perked up and jumped to her feet, "You know what? I'm gonna see if Athena needs some help in the kitchen."**

"It's bloody creepy, _I'm telling you_ ," Ron blurted out.

"To not have control over your actions; it's despicable!" Hermione snarled, suddenly feeling sorry for the girl she had been comparing to the ever-annoying Lavender Brown.

"Reminds me of the damn Imperius Curse," Alastor growled heatedly, his fake eye rolling in dizzying circles due to his fury.

" **They are people, Damon," Stefan snarled with clenched fists, "She's not a puppet. She doesn't exist for your amusement, for you to feed on whenever you want to."**

 **Leaning lackadaisically on the couch, Damon rolled his eyes and smirked, "Sure she does. They all do. They're** _ **whatever**_ **I** _ **want**_ _ **them**_ _ **to**_ _ **be**_ **. They're mine for the taking."**

"Messed up bastard!" Remus growled.

"Remus! Language around the children," Molly yelled, though she too, was enraged.

" **Alright," Stefan scowled, making sure there was nobody around to listen in, "You've had your fun. You used Caroline, you got to meet Elena and Athena, good for you. Now it's time for you to go."**

" **That's not a problem. Because … I've been invited in, and I'll come back tomorrow night and the following night and I'll do with those two little cheerleaders whatever I want to do. Because that's normal to me," an evil smirk appeared on his visage that deeply unsettled Stefan, "But maybe I should get that Jesse guy out of the way first, huh."**

"He's been invited in?" Frank inquired; simultaneously, James, Sirius and Remus began yelling out profanities at Damon's words.

"ENOUGH!" Albus boomed out, his face morphed in distress, "We cannot do anything but read the book. I am sure Stefan and Jesse will protect the girls. In regards to Frank's question, I think it is probable that these species of vampire need to be invited into somebody's home, otherwise they will find themselves unable to enter."

"So that's why Stefan was adamant in kicking Damon out before Elena allowed him entry," Bill stated heatedly.

 **That night, Damon crept into Athena's room, and just as he went to manipulate her dreams,**

"No!" James moaned, fearing his daughter's life, and even Severus didn't have it in him to mock the man he hated with utmost contempt.

 **a pebble hit the window sharply, eliciting a loud echoing noise. Damon scowled and was forced to leave as Athena's eyes snapped open. Standing out by the front porch, a confused and deeply enraged Damon could have sworn he saw a figure flash away from behind a tree.**

"So, Athena has some guardian angel that is watching over her…" Alice trailed off suggestively. Everyone merely shrugged, though James, Sirius, Remus, Marlene, Harry and Jasmine slumped in palpable relief, gratitude consuming them.

 **The night of the game arrived. Athena, who was already dressed in her cheer uniform, was giggling with Bonnie, when an excited Elena appeared, "Look at the necklace Stefan gave me!"**

 **Athena gasped, staring with appreciating eyes at the heart-shaped necklace wound around her twin's neck, "It's** _ **beautiful**_ **! Now, you quit the team didn't you?"**

" **I quit. I'm a quitter!" Elena moped sheepishly; suddenly, a fight broke out a few feet away from them, and they gasped in unison as Tyler tackled Jeremy while Vicki screeched like a harpy above them, "Ty-, Tyler stop! You're hurting him, stop!"**

 **Jesse and Stefan ran over to them, just as the twins cradled Jeremy in their arms. Stefan grabbed Tyler's hand and growled, "He's down! Enough!"**

"I hate that guy," Harry snarled.

"Reminds me of Malfoy," Ron grumbled, prompting a glare from Severus.

" **Fuck you, Tyler! I warned you to stay away from him!" Athena shrieked with fire in her eyes.**

 **Incensed beyond belief, Tyler tugged his arm out of Stefan's hold and punched him in the face, his eyes widening in terror when Stefan didn't appear to be affected. Jesse tackled Tyler onto the ground, "Enough you dick! What the hell is wrong with you!?"**

 **Noticing that everybody was preoccupied with Tyler, Jeremy grabbed a broken glass bottle from the ground and struck at Tyler, but Stefan was too fast, and grabbed onto the glass, piercing his skin and emitting a few drops of blood.**

 **Gasping, Elena ran over to Stefan's side, "What the hell, Jeremy! Oh my God, your hand." She blinked repeatedly upon seeing no blood, not even a cut on his hand, "But… I saw it, it was…"**

"Vampires have fast healing," Remus stated matter-of-factly.

"We know _Professor_ Lupin," Jasmine giggled at her godfather.

" **He missed. It's not my blood. See? I'm fine," Stefan crooned, trying to calm his bewildered girlfriend down. Elena rapidly shook her head, "But. No, no, no. I-I** _ **saw**_ **it. The glass cut your hand. It was…," she trailed off, and frowned slightly, "Where's Athena?"**

" **She went to call Jenna to take Jeremy home," Jesse muttered, his eyes still glaring daggers at Tyler who was being yelled at by an enraged Matt.**

 **Clandestinely, Elena sneaked off to Bonnie, her face gravely solemn, "Bonnie, can I ask you a question and you give me a really serious, no-joke response?"**

" **Of course," Bonnie nodded adamantly, "What is it?"**

 **Uncertainly, Elena asked in a meek voice, "The bad mojo. When you touched Stefan and you had that reaction-"**

"She has a right to be suspicious. She definitely saw Stefan's hand bleed," Luna smiled impishly.

" **You know what, forget I said that," Bonnie interjected with a genuine smile, "Your little dinner party plot totally won me over." Elena smiled hesitantly, but her neon blue orbs were conflicted, "No, Bonnie, seriously. What was it? Did you see something, or…" she trailed off awkwardly.**

 **Sighing sorrowfully, Bonnie spoke up, choosing her words cautiously, "It wasn't clear like a picture. Like today I keep seeing those same numbers I told you about… 8, 14, 22. But when I touched Stefan, it was a feeling. And it vibrated through me, and it was cold, and it…"**

" **And what?" Elena emphasized, a sliver of fear going through her for some bizarre reason. Grimacing bitterly, Bonnie blurted out, "It was death. It's what I imagine death to be like."**

"Well, a vampire is a dead being. It's natural for her to feel that," Minerva stated.

"Yes, but it is not natural for a squib to have such a reaction, especially since Athena didn't have a reaction to Stefan," Albus frowned.

 **Dropping her phone back into her car, Athena made to return back to the arena and to Jesse, when she located Damon crouching by her car. Gasping aloud, she clutched a hand to her heart, "You scared me. What are you doing here?"**

"Will he continue on incessantly stalking my daughter?!" James roared, clenching his fists tightly; Lily scowled, hearing her husband call that bastard spawn his daughter deeply enraged her; this book was ruining EVERYTHING.

" **I'm hiding from Caroline," he whispered, straightening up to stand next to her. Crossing her arms against her chest, Athena scowled at him, "And** _ **why**_ **is that?"**

 **Shrugging nonchalantly, Damon smirked, "I needed a break. She talks more than I can listen. I don't think it's going anywhere in the bigger picture. I think she'd drive me crazy."**

"As opposed to you sucking the life out of her," Ginny scowled.

" **Caroline does have some really annoying traits, but that's only because she isn't as confident as she makes herself out to be," Athena snapped heatedly, "We've been friends since the first grade and that means something to me. So don't you dare talk shit about one of my best friends, and if I find out you're stringing her along, you'll have many people to deal with!"**

 **He rose a hand up in a surrender gesture, and softly said, "Duly noted. I'm sorry if I make you uncomfortable. That's not my intention."**

 **Scoffing cynically, Athena groused out, "Yes it is. Otherwise you wouldn't put an alternate meaning behind** _ **everything**_ **you say. And you don't make me uncomfortable, I just don't like you," she added matter-of-factly.**

"Good girl!" James grinned widely, his face nearly splitting in two.

Albus smiled fondly, "She is a very shrewd girl, James."

 **Damon's lips curved into that annoying trademark smirk of his again, and he edged closer to her, "I'm sure you don't mean that, Athena. I get to you. You find yourself** _ **drawn**_ **to me ever since we bumped into each other in the cemetery. You think about me even when you don't want to. And right now," his pupils suddenly dilated, as he whispered enticingly, "You want to kiss me."**

"You son of a bitch!" James yelled, shooting up to his feet. Molly didn't bother scolding him, for she too was yelling many expletives at the top of her lungs.

"He's using mind-control to force her to kiss him. It's molestation!" Marlene screamed.

Suffice to say, it took ten minutes and a lot of heated words before they managed to somewhat calm down and allow a red-haired Tonks to read.

 **Without warning, Athena raised her hand and punched him hard in the face, "** _ **What the hell**_ **?! I don't know what game you're trying to play here, but I don't want to be a part of it. I love Jesse, you remember him? My** _ **boyfriend**_ **!? I don't know what the hell happened to you in the past, but let's get one thing straight… I am not Katherine or Eliane, or whoever!"**

"How did she repel him?" Jasmine squeaked in confusion. Nobody replied, as they didn't have the proper answer.

 **In the midst of his shocked stupor, Damon's eyes narrowed in on an archaic necklace wound up around her neck in the shape of a crescent moon. Just as he was about to retort, a deep voice boomed out, "Is there a problem here?"**

" **Jesse!" Athena sighed in relief, "No. Damon was just leaving!" She ran over to her boyfriend's side and parted a shocked Damon with one last incensed glare before leaving, dragging a seething Jesse along.**

"Thank Merlin for Jesse," James sighed, rubbing his eyes wearily.

 **Overhearing the quarterback Matt Donovan sharing friendly words with his little brother, Damon clapped his hands mockingly, "Isn't that nice? Stefan joins a team, makes a friend. It's all so, 'rah, rah, go team, yeah!'"**

 **Sighing wearily, Stefan barely paid Damon his full attention, "Not tonight. I'm done with you."**

" **Nice trick with Athena," Damon called out abruptly, freezing his little brother in his tracks, "Let me guess… vervain in the necklace? Messing around with two sisters like the past again? I admit, I was a bit surprised. It's been a while since anyone could resist my compulsion. Where'd you get it?"**

"Compulsion. So that is what the mind-control is," Remus mused.

"Vervain? Isn't it an herb?" Alice asked in confusion.

Kingsley suddenly spoke up, "I assume that this vervain plant is an aversion to them. Perhaps, I am merely speculating."

"I believe you may be correct, Kingsley," Albus stated.

 **Stefan frowned in palpable puzzlement, "What are you talking about, Damon?"**

 **Damon's eyebrows rose and he pushed himself off the wall, "Oh, come on, Stefan. You can lie better than that. I tried compelling Athena a while ago, and her little vervain necklace that you gave her, deflected me."**

" **You did what?!" Stefan growled angrily, before the rest of Damon's words sunk in and his face morphed into confusion, "Wait, I didn't give Athena anything. I gave Elena."**

" **Maybe Elena gave it to her. The crescent moon-shaped locket."**

" **No, Damon. I gave** _ **Elena**_ **a** _ **heart**_ **-shaped locket and she hadn't taken it off," Stefan corrected. Damon stared in confusion for a second, "Then where the hell did she get it from? Oh, well, doesn't matter. Guess I could just seduce her the old-fashioned way. Or I can just eat Elena."**

"I'll murder you with my bare hands!" James growled, incensed yet again. While the protective men muttered profanities about Damon's statement, the women, Albus, Severus, Kingsley and Alastor were pondering over the curious necklace and wondering who gave it to her.

" **No. You're not going to hurt them!" Stefan snapped angrily, "Because deep down inside, there is a part of you that feels for them. I was worried that you had no humanity left inside of you, that you may actually become the monster that you pretend to be."**

" **Who's pretending," Damon scoffed in skepticism.**

 **Stefan nodded once, "Then kill me."**

 **Taken aback, Damon masked it well and stared at his little martyr brother in contemplation, "Well, I'm… I'm tempted."**

"He's lying," Alice stated knowingly, she had always been more empathetic towards other's emotions.

 **Smiling bitterly, Stefan negated his claim, "No, you're not. You've had lifetimes to do it, and yet, here I am. I'm** _ **still**_ **alive. And there you are. You're still haunting me. After 145 years. Katherine is dead. Eliane is dead. And you hate me because you loved Katherine, and you torture me because you cared about Eliane. And that, my brother, is your humanity."**

" **Salvatore!" Tanner barked out, interrupting the little heart-to-heart, "What the hell! We've got a game to play!"**

 **Damon smirked sinisterly, "If that's my humanity… then what's this?" And without further ado, Damon flashed away, appeared behind a dumfounded Tanner and pounced, sinking his teeth into his neck violently. Stefan was unable to stop him and stared in terror as Tanner's dead body collapsed onto the ground, "No!"**

 **With blood coated all around his mouth and chin, Damon's eyes glinted with fury, "Anyone, anytime, any place."**

"He may have been a douche, but he didn't deserve to die," Ron paled impressively.

"He just murdered Tanner because he was there. He is a cold-blooded, vicious murderer," Ginny snapped angrily, her face matching the redness of her hair.

 **Bonnie stood frozen in her spot as she watched the police and the coroner's cover Tanner's dead body. Her frightened hazel-green orbs began watering as they flickered from the license plate of a car, 'BLDG 8', the ambulance's car, 'FHT 14', and lastly, the ground coated in dried blood where Tanner's body previously lied, '22'.**

Incredulous gasps of realization rang around the room.

"How in heavens," Minerva gasped, her beady eyes blinking repeatedly in utmost shock, "She had been seeing those specific three numbers all day. How Albus?"

Albus shook his head in complete bafflement, "I have no idea, dear Minerva. Perchance she is a seer after all."

 **She shrieked out loud when a firm hand circled around her arm and she turned around with tear-stained face at a concerned Jesse, "Come on, Bonnie. Everybody already left, let's take you home, darling."**

" **Jesse," Bonnie wailed jumping into Jesse's arms as he led her carefully to his car nearby. Tears stained his shirt, but he didn't care as he cradled her face and whispered soothing nothings into his girlfriend's best friend's ear, "Jesse, those, those n-numbers, I've been seeing them since yesterday. 8, 14, 22. I could have stopped his death."**

 **Buckling her carefully in the passenger seat, Jesse cupped her face and stared at her sorrowfully, "Bonnie, you couldn't have done anything. This animal, or whatever, came out randomly out of nowhere."**

"Animal my ass," Sirius scoffed.

" **What's happening to me, Jesse?" Bonnie woefully whispered; she had always trusted Jesse out of all the guys in Mystic Falls, and as Athena's boyfriend, he always took the protective role in regards to all her friends, including her, which was the only reason she confided in him, knowing he wouldn't, mock her or blow her off and disregard her problems. He never did.**

 **Sighing loudly, Jesse slowly shook his head, "I don't know, darling, but whatever happens, know that you have me, Athena, Elena and Caroline by your side. Always and Forever!"**

 **Stefan was splayed on top of his bedcover, his face twisted in consternation and grief as he wrote the last entry in his diary.**

 _ **I thought there was hope that somewhere deep inside, something in Damon was still human, normal. But I was wrong. There's nothing human left in Damon. No good, no kindness. No love. Only a monster who must be stopped.**_

"Is-, is Stefan going to actually _kill_ his own brother?" Bill gasped in wonderment.

"Don't get me wrong, Damon needs to be stopped, it's just, I can't ever imagine him killing his _own_ brother," Charlie agreed.

Alastor grunted in annoyance, "How about we quit blathering about and read the next damn chapter already!"

 **A/N:** **Let me know what you think, Dear Readers! XD**

 **So, Athena already had a vervained necklace, hmm… Many surprises are coming still with a lot of plot twists!**

 **R &R.**


	5. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** **All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters, ideas and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

 **A/N:** **Athena Gilbert: Nina Dobrev.**

 **Elena Gilbert: Alexis Bledel.**

 **Jesse Parks: Jensen Ackles.**

 **Chapter 4:** **Family Ties:**

Marlene quickly yanked the book from Tonks, unable to handle suspense of Stefan actually entertaining thoughts of killing his older brother, however, when she went to open the book to the correct chapter, it wouldn't budge, eliciting a confused frown. Cocking her head to the side, Marlene stared directly into Albus' twinkling blue eyes, "It's not opening, Albus."

"Are you quite certain, my dear," Albus inquired. He wandlessly summoned the book and also tried to open it, but at that precise moment, there was a golden flash followed by the lazy fluttering of a piece of parchment onto his lap. Alastor, who had taken out his wand and clambered up to his feet with an impressive agility despite his fake leg, harrumphed and scowled at the accusing parchment his old, trusting friend was currently perusing, "Humph, Albus have you at least checked it for any curses or dark hexes?"

"No need, Alastor. The missive is from our spiritual friend, Ayana," Albus informed him; looking up to address the entire room, Albus said, "According to Ayana, the Malfoys and the Lestranges, excluding Bellatrix are looking to defy Voldemort and are searching for means of escaping-"gasps filtered the room and amongst the shocked cacophony, there were a few crass expletives from Alastor, James, Sirius and surprisingly, the good-natured Frank Longbottom. Emitting purple fireworks from his tip of his wand, Albus gazed sternly at them and clarified, "Ayana explicitly stated that it is imperative we accept them into the fold and help them escape. If we choose to reject her advice, then the defeat of Voldemort will be nearly impossible to achieve."

Severus fidgeted uncomfortably before clearing his throat and deciding to speak up, "Dumbledore, if I may," ignoring the heated glares from Moody, the Potters and the Blacks, he plowed on, "Lucius, Rodolphus and Rabastan confided in me a few days ago of a matter that is… immensely disturbing and _highly_ confidential. I was planning on informing you after the Order meeting, ensconced in your office for _privacy_ ," here he sneered at a few members, "The Dark Lord has been preparing for a Forbidden Ritual, I know not the intricacies of the Ritual, but only that the ingredients are extremely rare and quite expensive and that it would take months of preparation. The Lestrange brothers and Lucius know the entirety of the Ritual and chose to skim through it when explaining to me due to its nauseating and forbidden nature. However, it calls for a sacrifice, the individual must be pure and _Bellatrix_ ," he sneered her name and spat it out with tons of loathing that had him receiving grudging nods of approval, "Offered Draco Malfoy to be the one sacrificed."

Yells of indignation flooded the room; despite the Order Members and the younger Generation not being fans of the Malfoys, they found it to be atrocious to use a boy so young, the same age as some of their children, in a sacrifice and chosen by his maternal aunt by blood at that. Alastor Moody spat on the ground in revulsion and both his real and fake eye settled on Severus' pallid visage, "I can understand the Malfoys choosing to betray Voldemort, but why the Lestrange brothers?"

"That is a good point," Tonks pointed out, prompting a glare from her mentor.

Sneering at them in disdain, though it lacked its usual heat, Severus continued silkily, "If you allowed me to finish without your incessant interruptions, I can tell you. In this unknown Ritual, another individual must be used; again _Bellatrix_ elected her son, Reinhard, stating it to be an honor to serve her Lord," he spat out with malice aimed at the deranged Death Eater, "Draco will be murdered as a sacrifice and Reinhard will remain in an unconscious state under a Preservation Charm for decades or even centuries. Unbeknownst to the Dark Lord, Bellatrix and the Inner Circle, they went to me for help. Somehow, Narcissa always knew I was never faithful to the Dark Lord, and they are hoping to switch sides and aid us in our endeavor in return for their safety and liberation from imprisonment."

"How do we know it's not a trick?" Arthur hesitantly inquired; surprising them all since they expected the paranoia from Moody and not the kind, tender Patriarch of the Weasley Clan. Pinching the bridge of his nose and murmuring to himself about dunderheaded fools, Severus snapped, "Believe me, it is no camouflage. I am the elected Potion Master the Dark Lord chose to create the toxic potion for the Ritual."

Albus nodded, and although his eyes were twinkling over the fact that repentance was possible for the Malfoys and the Lestranges, he felt curiosity stir, coupled with an ominous sensation in regard to the dark nature behind the Forbidden Ritual. Ayana was very clear in her advice, and he would be a fool to ignore the lending hand of one who had journeyed to the next great adventure. "I believe we should welcome them in. They might prove to be helpful since the Prophecy Child is far away and we find ourselves at a disadvantage. Disregarding Ayana's guidance would make us foolish, especially since she is aiding our plight."

Once everyone nodded in acquiescence, some wholeheartedly, and some grudgingly, there was a brighter flash of gold light, forcing them to shield their sensitive eyes and after a couple of minutes, six humanoid figures materialized in their midst despite the Fidelius Charm. Albus beamed at them and courteously stood up with both his arms widely extended while Minerva transfigured two three-seater couches, one for Rodolphus, his younger brother Rabastan and son, Reinhard who was in the same year as Harry, Neville, Hermione and Ron, and the other for Lucius, Narcissa and Draco.

"Dumbledore, what-, how? How did we get here?" Lucius frowned in puzzlement. Narcissa gasped, her cornflower blue eyes sparkling with recognition, "We're at Black Manor! It's been hidden from sight since Sirius took the mantle as Lord Black eight years ago."

Sirius shocked everyone all by flashing his cousin a charming smile, "Right you are, Cissy. Welcome to my humble abode." After all, Blacks protect each other, and although he hated Lucius Malfoy, he would protect his cousin and her son, even Bellatrix's son as Head of the Black Family; a covert part of him was glad to have all his remaining family, excluding the unhinged Bellatrix, away from the sociopathic Dark Lord's clutches.

After the six wary Dark Supporters took a seat on the transfigured couches, they focused their attention solely on Albus Dumbledore and ignored the hostile faces of a fair few, their emotions surmounting at the preposterous and highly incredulous tale they were hearing. Clearing his throat, Rabastan tried to veil his skepticism and summarized, "So, you mean to tell us that Harry Potter is _not_ in fact, the Boy-Who-Lived, but your daughter no one knew you had with another woman who was rendered a squib after the backlash of the Killing Curse. She is living the life of a Muggle in a small town called Mystic Falls in the US in a town filled with different species of Vampires, and that a dead spirit lend you all aid by procuring a book of events that will happen two months into the future depicting the life of Athena Gilbert, the true Child-Who-Lived?"

"Excellently deduced, Mr. Lestrange," Albus jovially replied as though a class were in session. Lily fumed and was threatening to implode, but kept her thoughts to herself, not wanting to attract too much attention.

"Preposterous," Lucius scowled; Severus sighed, "Lucius, no matter how incredulously impossible it sounds, it is true. We have all met the spirit Ayana, and she guided us to you."

"Now that we're done with the damn pleasantries," Alastor growled, his fake eye never once leaving the newcomers, "Marlene, start reading. We can continue our chitchat later!"

Albus levitated the book back to Marlene's open hands and spoke, "Yes, if you don't mind, during the break I'd like a chance to converse with you on this Forbidden Ritual. Children," he gazed sternly at the troublemaking children of his Order Members, "I want none of you to begin arguing with Draco and Reinhard. We are no longer in the halls of Hogwarts, and are all on the same side. If you have nothing good to say to each other, then don't speak at all."

A grudging silence met the Leader of the Light's statement and Marlene chirped out, trying to deviate the mood from the awkward tension the arrival of the Malfoys and the Lestranges created, "Chapter four: Family Ties."

 ** _The sound of a male voice speaking woke Elena from her peaceful slumber and she hastened down the stairs. "Hello? Jeremy? Athena? Hello?" She frowned when the light wouldn't open and found the power to be out except for the television. Focusing her full attention on the blaring television, she increased the volume slightly._**

 ** _"This is Logan Fell coming to you live from the streets of Mystic Falls with breaking news of another deadly animal attack. The wild animal terrorizing the citizens of Mystic Falls has claimed another victim, local high school student Athena Gilbert._**

"WHAT?!" nearly everyone bellowed, but none were louder than James who looked like he just had his heart ripped out.

"How-how, how did she die? Last chapter she was perfectly safe!" James choked out.

Nobody had an inkling over what to say, they all merely stared sympathetically at the grieving father while Sirius shook his head in firm denial. Shakily, Marlene continued reading, her voice dull, losing all her cheerfulness.

 ** _Police are certain that forensic evidence will confirm that this is the same animal responsible for recent attacks-" Elena shut the television off, tears pouring down her eyes when suddenly, a creak sounded from behind her and she whirled around, neon blue eyes widening at the sight of Damon, his chin coated with crimson._**

"I'll kill him!" Remus snarled, sounding much like his inner werewolf despite there being two weeks till the full moon.

 ** _"You know what's coming next," he growled menacingly. Screaming at the top of her lungs, a terrified Elena dashed over to the front door and upon opening it, came face to face once again with Damon, slamming it shut in his face. Just as Elena reached the second landing of the stairs, a firm hand grabbed her arm and twisted her around, she didn't even have time to utter a word before sharp canines extended from Damon's mouth and he sunk them into her neck._**

"NO!" nearly everyone yelled once again; Marlene however, recovered her happy disposition and bounced on the couch, "Wait, wait. Listen up!"

 **"Ahh!" Stefan shot up from his restless sleep; there was a heavy scowl plastered permanently onto his face as he dragged a hand over it and murmured to himself that it was only a dream.**

"Thank god," Alice breathed loudly in relief. The Malfoys and the Lestranges were slightly perplexed at the many emotions displayed toward the squib and her muggle twin, that had yet to have been explained. _How are the girls twins, yet only one of them is Potter's daughter?_

Fabian grimaced, "What's with the morbid dream."

"At least he's not a seer," Gideon grinned in relief.

 **"Bad dream?" the smug nonchalant voice of Damon rang from in front of him; Stefan's forest green eyes narrowed in on him, recognition flickering on his features. A smirk slowly formed on Damon's handsome mien as he ambled toward his younger brother, "Do you know how** ** _easy_** **it was to get into your head just now? You really need some human blood. It might even the playing field. Football reference," he grinned, blinking innocently, "Too soon?"**

"That bastard! He planted the dream into Stefan's head!" James growled, clenching and unclenching his fists, ignoring Minerva and Molly's weak rebuke regarding his language.

Severus and Remus both looked enthralled however, and Narcissa slowly uttered, "So, these vampires not only have a form of mind-control called compulsion, need to be invited into a house and can somehow walk under the sun, but they can implant dreams… how unusual," she mused to herself.

"Yes, apparently these _traditional?_ …traditional vampires are a lot more powerful than magical vampires with many advantageous attributes," Remus informed her amicably.

 **Growling, Stefan flashed out of bed, grabbed a knife and hurled it across the room, embedding it directly into Damon's stomach. Damon's face remained impassive and without wincing or even a sliver of pain, he yanked it out, twirling the knife in his hand,**

"How can it not hurt him?" Jasmine squeaked out, clutching her stomach with a wince.

"Only a wooden weapon would have an impact on his pain threshold," Luna dreamily replied.

 **"All right, I deserved that. But I just wanted to let you know, they caught the culprit. The animal responsible for killing Coach Tanner and all those people."**

Neville snorted, "I doubt that since you're still walking around." The children all snorted at his biting quip, and even Draco and Reinhard began relaxing slightly at the lack of lethal glares.

 **"What are you talking about?" Stefan growled, glaring daggers at the real culprit. A look of fake awe appeared on Damon's face, "It was a mountain lion.** ** _Really_** **big one. It attacked a hunter this morning. It's all over the news," he theatrically captioned his hands, "'Deadly beast captured. All's well in Mystic Falls.'"**

"Like Nev said, doubt it," Harry snarled, he was still seething over the dream the vampire implanted in Stefan's head regarding the death of his older sister.

 **Eyebrows knit together in confusion as Stefan suspiciously studied his brother's motives, "Why would you cover your tracks?"**

 **"I've decided to stay a while," Damon shrugged before a sinister grin curled on his lips, "And I'm just having way too much fun here with you and Elena and Athena."**

"No, James, you cannot apparate over to Mystic Falls and kill him," Minerva snapped, noting the expression on his face. Sirius nodded in agreement, garnering a look of betrayal from his best mate, "Minnie's right, Prongs. This is all happening two months into the future, Damon probably isn't even in Mystic Falls."

Laughter permeated the room and James cheekily grinned, clapping Sirius in the back; Minerva on the other hand, glared at her most troublesome student, her mien of satisfaction instantly morphing into a scowl and she murmured to herself, "Why did I even think for even a second that Sirius would think straight for once?"

"You get used to it, Minerva," Marlene grinned, smiling at her husband with a fond expression.

 **"Can't touch her now," Stefan smugly stated, though he was inwardly trying to figure out where Athena got a necklace filled with vervain from.**

"Aren't we all," Remus mused.

 **Damon batted a dismissive hand away, his grin never faltering, "Well, the vervain keeps me out of their heads. Maybe that's** ** _not_** **my target. Believe it or not, Stefan, some girls don't need my persuasion. Some girls can't resist my good looks, my style and my charm and my unflinching ability to listen to Taylor Swift," he drawled out towards the end,**

"Taylor Swift?" Reinhard hesitantly asked.

"She's a famous Muggle singer," Hermione stated, shocked that the Number Two Bully in their year was acting so meek and… decent.

 **and before Stefan could even blink, a knife stabbed Stefan in the stomach, courtesy of a maniacal grinning Damon who glared down at him as he hit the ground with unmerciful electric blue eyes. "This is John Varvatos, dude. Dick move," Damon called out as he left the room.**

"John Vervatos is a designer," Tonks chirped out before anybody could ask, especially Arthur who looked as giddy as a child in a candy shop.

 **Grimacing in pain, Stefan pulled the knife out; unlike Damon who fed on humans, being stabbed by steel wounded him easily, but he didn't care. Stefan would gladly suffer through the pain and remain weak if it meant he wouldn't lose himself to human blood and become a monster like his brother.**

"Quite an honorable vampire. Very moral," Albus beamed brightly, his eyes twinkling tenfold.

"Unfortunately, his older brother _isn't,"_ Frank added with heat, receiving many agreements from the room.

 **Opening his diary, Stefan jotted down a new entry with mournful yet determined eyes.**

 ** _The real animal is still out there, waiting for me, challenging me to fight back, to stop him. But how do I stop a monster without becoming one myself?_**

Bill, Charlie, Fred, George, Fabian and Gideon shook their heads, unable to imagine themselves in Stefan's place… how does one decide to kill their brother? Even a murderous monster at that?

 **Athena's chocolate brown eyes remained engrossed on the television, listening to the newsman's report, and absentmindedly addressed her Aunt Jenna who stood beside her, oddly glaring at the television, "Huh, so a lion had been the perpetrator all this time? How the hell does a lion just appear in town and stroll casually down the streets?"**

"I cannot believe Damon actually _stole_ a lion and planted it in Mystic Falls," Hermione gaped.

Kingsley sighed, "It must be in connection to whatever plan he has. I doubt he returned to the town to torment his brother. He needs to cover his tracks since the attacks started happening once he entered the town."

"Good deduction, Shacklebolt," Alastor grunted, taking a swig from his drink.

 **"Scum ball. Scum bucket," were the heated words that met Athena's statement prompting her to stare at Jenna in confusion. At that moment, Elena descended the stairs and joined her twin, "Who are you talking to?"**

 **"** ** _Him_** **!" Jenna snapped, pointing an accusing finger at the reporter. Unintentionally using their twin speech, the girls intoned, "The news guy?"**

 **An agitated Jenna nodded fervently, "Also known as Logan 'Scum' Fell." Turning to face her bewildered nieces, she calmed down slightly and said, "Did your mom ever tell you** ** _why_** **I moved away from Mystic Falls?"**

 **"Oh, no way!" Elena gawked, turning to study the reporter, "You and him? He's** ** _cute_** **."**

"Oh, so the ex returns to town," Ginny grinned.

Molly tutted sadly, "Whatever had he done to make her leave town. The poor girl."

Every single female, bar Lily and Narcissa since she had just arrived, felt sorrow and a sort of kinship to the young aunt who lost her older sister and was given the guardianship of three teenagers.

 **Gaping at Elena in utmost horror, Jenna stomped her foot and rebutted her observation, "He is** ** _not_** **cute. There's** ** _nothing_** **cute about him. Athena?" she turned to the eldest twin with hope shining in her hazel eyes. Staring at her aunt with mirthful eyes, Athena shrugged, "Gotta say Jenna, disregarding the scum part, you got yourself some fine piece of ass back then."**

"What jargon is this," Minerva sniffed with disdain, prompting the children to stifle their laughter.

James groaned into his palms; he hated the overprotectiveness toward anyone of the male race that were in close contact of his daughter… he thought that he wouldn't have to feel such paternal protectiveness until Jasmine was at least sixteen or seventeen, and he was ashamed for completely forgetting his first daughter and eldest child's existence.

 **Watching as the twins fist bumped each other, Jenna shook her head and rapidly changed the subject before she imploded, "What are you doing with that?" Athena narrowed her eyes in on the cardboard box in Elena's hands as she dumped it on the kitchen counter.**

 **"I went yesterday and got it from the safe deposit box. You know Thena, when you bailed on me to spend time with Jesse," Athena smiled unapologetically and Elena continued, rolling her eyes as Jenna snorted, "Mom had told Mrs. Lockwood she would loan it to the founder's council for their heritage display."**

 **Jenna let out an impressive noise as she reverently held a round turquoise and quartz double ring with diamonds on a sterling silver band with an 18-karat yellow-gold setting, "Is that grandma Beth's wedding ring?" Also ogling the ring with appreciative eyes, Athena shook her head and stated, "Na-uh, that was originally great-great-grandma Mary's wedding ring. …Whew, our family tree is complicated."**

"Hmm, to have such valuable heirlooms and events… the Gilbert Family must be archaic like the Sacred 28," Lucius mused out loud.

Bill nodded excitedly, uncaring that he was conversing with a Malfoy, "They are. The Founding Families come from a very old and very famous line pertaining the town of Mystic Falls. But we haven't gotten much information yet."

 **Elena chuckled as she rooted through the other belongings of their ancestors. Jeremy decided to pop in at that exact moment with a completely insensitive remark that would no doubt rile Elena up. "How much do you think this stuff is worth? You know, like on EBay?" Jeremy quizzed, prompting Athena and Jenna to roll their eyes in unison, and for Elena to retort heatedly, snatching a compass Jeremy picked up, "You're** ** _not_** **gonna find out!"**

"EBay?" Arthur inquired.

"It's like a market where one sells and buys things. Except through technology," Tonks tried to explain to the best of her ability; educating them on the intricacies of laptops, computers and internet would take eons.

 **"That stuff is mom and dad's. You can't just** ** _give it away_** **!" Jeremy snapped with disbelieving eyes. Annoyed with, once again, adopting the peacemaker charade between her siblings despite her not being the middle child, Athena placed a soothing hand on Elena's shoulder to halt her reply and with her other hand, clasped Jeremy's, "Lena, he doesn't mean the selling remark, he's just fooling around. And Jer, we're** ** _not_** **giving it away. Like all the other Founding Families, we're** ** _loaning_** **them."**

 **Jeremy grunted and stormed away without another comment, while Elena answered the front door and escorted Stefan up to her room with a giggle.**

"Jenna should not allow Elena to bring a boy up to her room!" Molly snapped with indignation, promoting many rolls of the eyes from the children and a few nods of agreements from the parents.

 **Jenna laughed and faced Athena, "You're amazing with them, you know that? Only you and Jesse are capable of stopping world war three from beginning with those two."**

In a joint effort, Hermione and Tonks tried explaining the first two wars to the purebloods who were baffled and in awe that muggles had wars that struck the nations and caused devastation.

 **Athena groaned and buried her head in her arms before looking up at her aunt, "Well, it's tiring. Elena is the middle sister; she's supposed to be the mediator here." Standing up, she hugged Jenna and called out, "I'm going to Jesse's place. If you need me to enforce peace again, call me. Bye!"**

 **Caroline scrutinized her reflection, eyeing her dress with calculating blue eyes and just as she was about to smile with approval, Damon called out from his position on her bed, "No yellow. Jaundice. Go for the blue." Glaring at her boyfriend, Caroline snapped, "I don't like the blue!"**

 **Barely sparing the nagging teenager a glance, Damon flipped the page from the book he was reading and firmly retorted, "Well, I do. And if I'm gonna be your date-"**

 **"You** ** _cannot_** **be my date," Caroline scoffed, giving him an incredulous look, "My mother is going to be there, and she is a very proud gun owner," she stated matter-of-factly. At times, Caroline Forbes wondered if her mother being the hardcore Sheriff of Mystic Falls played a big part in her lack of boyfriends. With her neurotic personality and low self-esteem issues, coupled with having a scary mother, if it weren't for Athena, Elena, Bonnie and Jesse, then Caroline would be very lonely, especially with her father running out on them.**

Everyone wisely decided to keep their mouths shut, knowing that James was already beating himself up about abandoning his daughter.

 **Damon finally allowed eye-contact and glared at the annoying blonde who was honestly only a means to an end, "I went through** ** _a lot_** **of trouble to make sure this party wasn't cancelled. It's very important I be there," dilating his pupils, Damon softly said, "Please take me."**

"So this party is part of his plan," Ron stated in confusion. Everybody shrugged, not comprehending Damon's covert scheme in the slightest.

 **His compulsion instantly took effect as Caroline straightened her form and excitedly chirped out, "You should come to the founder's party with me!"**

"So that's how the compulsion works. It may be similar to the Imperius, but I believe that one cannot beat compulsion," Rodolphus stated.

 **Damon smirked at his success, "Not if you're wearing that dress." Caroline pouted but went to retrieve her blue dress, leaving Damon to glare at the book in his hand in offense, "What's so special about this Bella girl? Edward's so whipped."**

Hermione giggled, "He's referring to the Twilight Saga books I told you about before."

Much to Severus' disdain, Albus looked deeply curious.

 **Caroline giggled, smiling radiantly at her handsome boyfriend, "You gotta read the first book first. It won't make sense if you don't."**

 **"Ah, I miss Anne Rice. She was so on it," Damon grinned, throwing the offending book onto the bedside table. Caroline paused in her scrutiny of her reflection and met Damon's entrancing electric blue orbs, "How come you don't sparkle?"**

 **Damon scoffed, rolling his eyes for effect, "Because I live in the real world, where vampires burn in the sun." Seriously, fictions throughout the generations are abysmal and were becoming insulting towards actual vampires. "Yeah, but you go in the sun," Caroline pointed out, cocking her head to the side in confusion. Wiggling the finger with the huge chunky ring, Damon smugly uttered, "I have a ring. It protects me. Long story," he added upon seeing her look of confusion; he was really not in the mood to go into tedious explanations of witches and add it to her nonstop quizzing about vampires.**

Silence filled the room.

"Witches? So Damon knows about us? How can he know of us when we know nothing about them?" Marlene inquired frantically.

Albus frowned in confusion, "I honestly have no idea whatsoever. Perhaps he befriended an American witch from Salem Institute."

"What I am interested about, Albus, is that ring? A witch spelled the ring to allow him immunity in regards to the sun," Frank spoke up, a scowl marring his face. Tonks' hair turned a vibrant red, portraying her anger, "What witch would befriend him? He probably threatened her or something of the sort."

Alastor growled, "We won't have any answers if we don't continue reading that blasted book with incessant interruptions!"

 **"Will these bites turn me into a vampire?" Caroline sadly stroked the souvenirs Damon left on her neck and upper back.**

 **"It's more complicated than that," Damon droned, twisting his arms around her waist, "You'd have to feed on my blood, then die, then feed on a human's, it's a whole ordeal.**

"That makes no bloody sense either," Gideon remarked in annoyance.

Albus sighed, "It seems there are different methods in becoming a vampire as well."

 **This book, by the way, has it all wrong," he sneered at the book before softly kissing her neck. A soft smile blossomed on her face, "You can be very sweet when you want to be."**

 **"Yes, I can be sweet," he agreed, kissing the other side of her neck.**

 **Quivering in his arms, Caroline whispered, "Are you going to kill me?"**

 **"Mm-hmm. But not yet,"**

"How comforting," Harry said sarcastically.

"No, I don't want her to die! I like her," Jasmine whined while Ginny and Luna nodded in agreement.

 **Turning her around to achieve eye-contact, Damon smirked, "There's something I need you to do for me. But first, tell me about this Jesse Parks," he spat the name out with disgust; Athena may not be Katherine, but she was a dead ringer for her and seeing Athena with that guy** ** _pissed_** **him off.**

"Who's Katherine?" Draco asked curiously.

Neville shrugged, "From what we have discovered till now, some woman from Damon and Stefan's past. Apparently Athena reminds them of her for some unknown reason."

 **His scowl deepened when the annoying blonde's visage lit up with joy at the name, "Jesse?** ** _He's amazing_** **! He's like, the pacifier from our group of friends. Both his parents are wanderers and they've been traveling around the globe years before he was even born, so when he turned thirteen, they bought him his own place here and allowed him to settle down in Mystic Falls. He was left in the care of the Lockwoods at the start which is how he became best friends with Tyler and has been a part of our town ever since. Why?"**

 **Scowling at her, Damon snapped, "Did I say you can ask questions?!**

"Prat." "Ponce." "Bugger." Many expletives were uttered in regards to Damon and for once, Molly and Minerva turned a blind eye and didn't bother to scold them.

 **Now… how good are you at getting this little nose where it doesn't belong?" he smirked, playfully tapping her nose. Caroline giggled, "Oh, I'm excellent!"**

 **Her words elicited a nefarious smile from the volatile vampire.**

"I'm not going to like this," Alice moaned, burrowing herself deeper into her husband's arms.

 **Returning from Elena's, Stefan entered the Boarding House only to walk in on Damon and Zach in the middle of a heated debate; forest green eyes narrowed in on the bruise in the shape of a handprint materializing on Zach's neck and he glared at his cocksure brother, "What's going on?"**

 **Departing the house, Damon smirked back, "Having a family moment, Stefan. Spending some quality time." The second he heard Damon close the front door behind him, he rushed over to Zach's side, wincing at the deep bruise Zach was massaging, "Hey, are you okay?"**

"Damon threatens another member of his family. Why am I not surprised," Sirius drawled out while rolling his eyes.

 **"No, I'm not," Zach retorted hoarsely, choking slightly due to Damon nearly strangling him in his fit of rage, "And neither are you. How many more people have to die before you see that?"**

 **Dropping his eyes to the floor with a contrite look on his mien, Stefan uttered, "I see it. All right, Zach. I see it."**

 **"Then why aren't you doing** ** _anything_** **about it?" Zach snarled. Stefan met the hazel orbs of his descendant's head on and desperately explained, "I can't, Zach.** ** _I can't_** **. It would take human blood. It's the only way that I could stop him, and I** ** _can't_** **do that."**

 **An idea instantly began to formulate at Stefan's words and he lowered his voice down a notch, "The vervain could weaken him if he ingested it. It would help you get the upper hand." Stefan scrutinized Zach in perplexity while his shoulders slumped in defeat, "Vervain hasn't grown here since 1865. Damon saw to that. The little I had, I gave to Elena…** ** _what_** **?" the vampire's suspicion grew as Zach quietly gestured to follow him. They descended the stairs to the basement and made a left toward the cellar; Stefan's eyes widened in awe and satisfaction, "You've been growing it."**

"Bloody brilliant!" James, Sirius and Remus crowed out jubilantly.

Taking pity upon seeing the perplexed miens of Malfoys and Lestranges, Tonks rapidly explained, "Vervain is toxic to vampires. If anyone ingests vervain then they would be resistant to compulsion and a vampire would be weakened if they drank their blood giving them time to escape."

Narcissa smiled at her niece in gratitude while Marlene continued reading.

 **"It's just something that's been passed down through the generations," Zach explained in a neutral tone, "Blood only runs so deep when you're related to vampires. Damon would kill me if he knew that I had it."**

 **"But you're telling me," Stefan stated, unable to comprehend the turn of events, "Why?"**

 **"Because I trust you," Zach simply responded, "And you're gonna need it if you want to get rid of him."**

The tension escalated in the room, hoping beyond hope that Stefan manages to stop Damon despite them being brothers.

 **Athena and Bonnie sat cross-legged on the floor waiting for Elena to return; Tyler, the douche ex-boyfriend of hers rang the doorbell to retrieve the box of their ancestors' possessions for the heritage display and Athena seriously wasn't in the mood for a confrontation with him.**

 **"Delicate flower vs. naughty vixen?" Bonnie questioned; Athena pondered between the purple and the red, "Tough call."**

 **"How about we mix them," Elena exuberantly offered as she plumped down on the floor beside her twin and best friend, an infectious smile threatening to split her face in half. Athena smiled fondly, she had never been more grateful for Stefan's timely arrival to Mystic Falls, and she was beginning to become the girl she used to be before their parents' death. Bonnie noticed too, and she grinned slyly at the blue-eyed Gilbert twin, "Look at you, getting all pretty for your date. You seem happy-** ** _ish_** **."**

 **"I am…** ** _ish_** **," Elena smiled dreamily, perking up, "Tonight's going to be a good night. But-" here she sent Bonnie a knowing smirk, "-don't let that stop you from telling us whatever it is you wanted to tell us as soon as you walked in the door."**

 **Athena snorted into her hand, "You wear your emotions on your sleeve, Bon. It was obvious… now spill, and don't even think for a second that you can deflect whatever it is you're trying so hard to hide."**

 **"Out with it," Elena added, noticing the telltale signs on Bonnie's mien. Huffing loudly in defeat, Bonnie began tracing random patterns on the carpet and spoke up, "Okay, but it has to go in the vault, because Caroline will** ** _kill me_** **if it gets back to Damon that she squealed," at the mention of his name, Athena stiffened perceptibly but remained quiet, "Apparently, Stefan has a very interesting back story… Do you know what happened to their ex-girlfriends, Katherine and Eliane?"**

"So… I guess now we know what Damon compelled Caroline to do," Alice huffed angrily, not liking the way Damon was using the poor girl.

"He's trying to plant doubt with whatever lie he's having her tell," Narcissa commented, knowing too well the intricacies of Slytherin cunning coupled with having a manipulative streak.

 **Elena shrugged nonchalantly, but Athena was adept in reading her twin's emotions and she could tell that she was tense. "I know that they both dated them, and that's why they have issues…"Elena trialed off at the dubious expression on Bonnie's visage.**

 **"Yeah, they both dated them. Katherine was with Damon while Eliane was with Stefan, only Eliane also had feelings for Damon, and that drove Stefan mad, so he did horrible things to try and ruin Damon's happiness with Katherine. He manipulated her and filled her head with all these lies until finally it worked, and she turned against Damon. And since Eliane wholeheartedly trusted her sister, so did she, leaving Damon alone," Bonnie rushed out to say, her cheeks flushed and eyes wide.**

"What utter hogwash," Ginny cried out.

Luna tilted her head and blinked a couple of times, "There are some truths in his lie though. I can tell."

Ron scoffed loudly, but upon seeing Jasmine and Ginny's lethal glares, snapped his mouth shut.

 **Athena scoffed loudly, clearing the tension in the room, "That sounds like one person's side of the story, meaning** ** _Damon_** **." She didn't trust Damon as far as she could throw him, and it didn't escape her attention of the deep animosity brewing between them; Jesse was deft in reading people and he warned her about Damon trying to split Stefan and Elena up. "Look Bons, Damon's trying to rile things up. Whatever problem those two have, it's between them, you shouldn't believe rumors so easily, and besides, Stefan's past relationships aren't any of our business."**

 **Elena nodded in agreement, but Bonnie wasn't so easily deterred, "Unless he's a calculating, manipulative liar.** ** _That_** **is Elena's business."**

 **"Stefan is none of those things," Elena adamantly retorted, her voice firm and expression unwavering.**

"Just a vampire. The manipulative liar is Damon," Harry flippantly commented.

 **Tilting her head to the side, Bonnie simply said, "Yeah? How do you know?"**

 **"Because since when do the four of us keep secrets from each other?" It suddenly hit Athena like a ton of bricks, her eyes widening at the two girls, "Think about it, Care** ** _never_** **keeps anything from us, and she** ** _knows_** **that if she confides in you something pertaining to us, you'll immediately squeal… Damon is manipulating her, and in turn, manipulating us!"**

"My daughter is a genius!" James whooped, joined by Sirius who crowed out that his goddaughter was a genius. While everyone was staring at the two Marauders in amusement, Servers was covertly observing Lily Potter, and he didn't fail to notice that the 'compassionate' witch was boiling with envy and anger, her emerald orbs narrowed into slits and her fists clenched.

 **Elena and Bonnie's eyes widened in recognition and comprehension before heavy scowls materialized on their visage. Athena hated being manipulated by others, but what she hated most of all, was when somebody manipulated or harmed her friends, and Damon just messed with the wrong person!**

"You show him, sister!" Jasmine cheered boisterously.

 **A strained silence permeated the air as the three girls donned on their dresses and added the finishing touches to their makeup when suddenly, Elena's phone rang and she answered with a confused expression overtaking her face before it suddenly turned to fury and she left them without a word, barging into Jeremy's room with a concerned Athena hot on her heels.**

 **"The pocket watch. Where is it?" Elena demanded, ignoring her twin's rebuking face. Acting nonplussed, Jeremy shrugged, "What watch?"**

 **Not believing his innocent act for even a second, Elena snarled, "The one you** ** _stole_** **from mom's box-"**

 **"Elena!" Athena snapped in a chastising manner; massaging her temples and shooting their incensed younger brother an apologetic look, Elena softly said, "Look, Mrs. Lockwood just called me, freaking out. It was on the list, Jeremy. And she can't find it, and she thinks she's the one who lost it."**

 **In a completely blasé tone, Jeremy retorted, "Maybe she did. Maybe Tyler took it."**

"Oh yeah, Jeremy definitely took the watch," Harry smirked; he was familiar with the sidestepping technique to transfer the blame onto others.

 **Deciding it was time for her to intervene and play mediator again, much to her** ** _joy_** **, Athena butted in, sending a silencing glare to her twin who was beginning to open her mouth with a sharp jab. "Jer-Bear, as much as I would** ** _love_** **to blame Tyler for petty theft, we** ** _both_** **know you took the pocket watch. Just tell us why. We cannot understand if you don't let us in," Athena placed an arm around her baby brother's shoulder in a camaraderie fashion.**

 **Unshed tears began to glisten in Jeremy's wounded chocolate brown orbs, "It's supposed to be mine. Dad said it goes to the firstborn son. His father gave it to him, and now… Dad's gone. He's not here anymore to pass it down to me." Guilt consumed Elena and she joined her twin in embracing Jeremy; they only had each other left, and fighting amongst each other was not healthy.**

The room turned gloomy at Jeremy's words.

James knew the feeling; the Invisibility Cloak had always been passed down to the first son on their eleventh birthday or before the first year at Hogwarts. The pocket watch must be a family heirloom as well, and James felt a kinship with his daughter's adopted brother.

 **"You know what," Elena perked up, speaking in a chipper tone, "I could have** ** _sworn_** **that pocket watch was in the box when I gave it to Tyler. Mrs. Lockwood probably overlooked it. It's sad really."**

 **And for the first time in god knows how long, Jeremy burst out into laughter with his sisters and beamed at them, "Thanks you two."**

"Elena has a mischievous streak as well? God help Jenna," Alice tittered good-naturedly. James, Sirius and Remus beamed proudly.

 **"For what?" Athena shrugged in mock-confusion, pointing her index finger at her and then Elena, "We know nothing about the pocket watch." And with one last wink at her baby brother, the twins departed to meet up with their dates. Making Jeremy smile** ** _and_** **laugh was a big improvement, and Athena and Elena finally had hope in their brother's happiness, maybe it would be an aiding factor in having him give up drugs and his unhealthy obsession with Vicki Donovan.**

 **While the Gilbert siblings bonded for the first time since the loss of their parents, Stefan began to lay out the beginning of his plan in trying to stop his lethally volatile brother.**

"This ought to be good," Sirius grinned, leaning forward and rubbing his hands together.

 **"It's cool not growing old. I like being the eternal stud," Damon smirked, joining Stefan in the living room. Stefan deadpanned, "Yes, being a 150-year-old teenager has been the height of my happiness."**

 **Damon's eyebrows actually rose in surprise, "You cracked a funny, Stefan. I should have a drink to celebrate. 1864," he suddenly mused, and despite his trademark smirk, his posture was tense as he reminisced that year, "You and Katherine were the** ** _perfect couple_** **. It was hell watching you dance with her."**

"Finally, we get factual insights on the enigmatic Katherine and Eliane," Hermione huffed.

 **"My happiness was short-lived, as you well know," Stefan sighed, not wanting to rehash the past. Stefan wanted to ask Eliane to the dance, unfortunately she already had a date, so when Katherine asked him, he readily accepted; Stefan had been captivated by Eliane the second their eyes met, and even though Damon was enamored by Katherine, he also had a faint interest in Eliane.**

"Seriously? Damon liked both sisters?" Lily sneered in revulsion.

Stroking his long silvery beard, Albus frowned, "I sense there to be a lot missing from the Salvatore brothers' history with the two sisters."

 **Damon busied himself with pouring a drink for himself, "I remember. I left the party early, I was waiting for her. The night you dropped her off, I was waiting just inside. You were such a** ** _gentlemen_** **, gave her a kiss on the cheek. And what she really wanted was… Oh, well," he lifted his glass in the air, "Here's to history repeating itself, huh?"**

 **Stefan was on tenterhooks as he watched the glass nearing his brother's lips, unable to convey his hopes over it being so easy to trick Damon when suddenly, the drink was dumped onto the floor and he met incensed electric blue eyes that contrasted greatly with the deeply etched smirk, "I admire your effort, Stefan. Pouring yourself a drink then spiking the bottle with vervain. I'm not some drunk sorority chuck. You can't roofie me.**

"Roofie?" Reinhard asked.

Tonks scowled in disgust, her hair changing from reed to green to red again, "It's the date-rape drug."

 **But I can't help but feel a little used. I thought we were having a moment," Damon faked a pout, his eyes still burning with rage, "I have to go to the party angry. Who knows** ** _what_** **I'll do."**

 **A few minutes after Damon left, Zach joined Stefan, "That was his favorite scotch. I'm sorry. I thought it would work."**

 **Stefan however, shook his head, "I wasn't counting on it." which was exactly what he expected. Zach's eyebrows rose, his face shining with disbelief, "You knew it would fail?"**

 **"Did what I wanted," Stefan donned on his suit jacket, "It lowered his guard. He won't expect me to try again so soon."**

"Smart," James grinned evilly. He wouldn't be able to breathe better until the threat of Damon was eliminated.

 **Zach smirked at that and handed out a small vial filled to the brim with transparent liquid, "I doubled what I put in the scotch."**

 **"Jesse, don't you look dapper," Carol Lockwood beamed, embracing the boy she perceived as a second son in a hug, "Oh, and Athena. My, my, exquisitely stunning as ever! Elena's already in with her date."**

 **Jesse put on his debonair façade and smiled cheekily as he took her hand and placed a chaste kiss on the back of it, "Carol, superbly beautiful as ever. It seems I have my work cut out since I'm going to have to scare the men away from you." Athena giggled into her hand while Carol cuffed him lightly, "Oh, you! Get inside you two. Athena dear, I'll leave Jesse in your capable hands."**

"Jesse has this certain quality about him. He seriously is the definition of perfect," Tonks sighed wistfully. Remus growled lowly in his throat, unable to quash his jealousy.

 **"I'll try," Athena grinned, ignoring Jesse's pout and walking in, immediately being sucked in to Mayor Lockwood's embrace, and after a few compliments and boring chitchat between her ex's father and her boyfriend regarding sports, they began scouting the place for their friends and Elena. "Oh look, there's Logan Fell trying to flirt with Jenna, bad call," Athena commented before her eyes narrowed in on Caroline, "And there's Care with… Damon.** ** _Joy._** **"**

 **Jesse was torn between going to Jenna's rescue and threatening Damon who gave him a really bad vibe, "I don't like him either, but we aren't Carrie's parents, Athy. How about we interrupt Logan's failed attempt in charming Jenna?"**

"He really is extremely protective over them, isn't he?" Narcissa smiled in amusement.

 **Rolling her eyes fondly at her overprotective boyfriend, Athena dragged him over to the registry, "Or, how about we join Elena and Stefan. Hey guys," she chirped, smiling at Stefan, "Whatcha guys doing looking at that old thing?"**

 **"Elena being her usual scholar self," Jesse drawled, smirking when Elena smacked him atop the head in offense, "Kidding Lanes, jeez. Those twigs you call arms really packs a punch. Athy, your sister is harassing me."**

Laughter resonated around the room; Jesse really had a way of alleviating the mood into a humorous atmosphere.

 **"Would you prefer I have Stefan beat you up instead?" Elena jested, drawing out a pout from Jesse and laughter from Athena and Stefan before she turned back to examine the registry, "'The founding families in Mystic Falls welcomes you to the inaugural founder's council celebration.' Wow, look, it's the original guest registry," her neon blue eyes lit up in fascination; Elena had always found a fascination with history, but lost interest when Tanner began teaching.**

Bill grinned widely at that, him being a history addict as well.

"Oh look Bill, you found your soulmate," Ginny drawled out, her brown eyes twinkling in amusement

"Funny, Gin," Bill deadpanned; he already found a woman he could grow to love in the French Beauty, Fleur Delacour.

 **"Thena, look at all these familiar names – Sheriff William Forbes, Mayor Benjamin Lockwood. Is that-"she squinted her eyes and edged closer at the sight of the next names, "-Damon Salvatore? And, Stefan Salvatore?"**

"Like that won't risk exposure," Harry rolled his eyes, "Why didn't they just create fake names?"

 **"Mindboggling," Jesse drawled, though he too looked interested at the turn of events. Suddenly, the voice that successfully managed to grate on Jesse, Athena and Stefan's nerves resounded from behind them, getting closer with each word, "The original Salvatore brothers. Our ancestors. Tragic story, actually," Damon smirked.**

 **Athena was seriously considering if Damon Salvatore had any other facial expressions beside that damn smirk of his. Jesse snaked a protective arm around her waist and drew her flush against his chest, an action that didn't escape Damon's sharp eyes.**

"Good. Protect her," James firmly stated, inwardly wincing, never having had expected himself to _ever_ accept a boy initiate skin contact with his daughters.

 **"We don't need to bore them with stories of the past," Stefan dismissed him, imitating Jesse by drawing Elena closer to him. Meeting her boyfriend's forest green eyes, Elena smiled gently, "It's not boring, Stefan. I'd love to hear more about your family."**

 **Caroline chose that moment to huff in agitation, "Well, I'm bored. I want to dance. And Damon won't dance with me," she pouted.**

"I'm sure he compelled her to say that," Arthur grimaced.

Every time Caroline uttered a word, they were all brutally reminded of the Unforgivable Imperius Curse.

 **"Really?" Jesse inquired, giving Damon a flinty stare, all mirth gone from the clear gray, "Only a lesser man would deny his date a chance for a dance."**

The room was filled with tumultuous applaud at Jesse's barb.

"Definitely Marauder worthy!" James and Sirius yelled with glee, completely accepting Jesse Parks into their fold.

Minerva actually chuckled, "The boy makes a perfectly explicit point."

 **Silence met Jesse's revile before a smirk appeared on Stefan and Athena's mien; Elena coughed awkwardly and Caroline remained quiet. Damon however, glared at Jesse, the statement 'if looks could kill' instantly coming to mind before he forced an irritable smile on his face, "Well, you see** ** _Jesse_** **, Caroline's just too shy to dance with me in front of her mother, you know… her being the Sheriff and all."**

 **Nodding slowly, Jesse sarcastically drawled out, "R** ** _ii_** **ght. Whatever you say, man."**

Harry and Jasmine whooped with joy.

 **"Could I just borrow one of your dates," Caroline chirped, not sensing the tension engulfing them in the least bit due to her compelled state. Tightening his arms around Athena, Jesse smiled at Caroline, but kept his steely eyes focused on Damon, "Sorry Carrie baby, but I'm all Athy's today."**

 **"I don't really dance," Stefan murmured, glaring daggers at his brother who had yet to cease the staring contest with Jesse. A lazy smirk crossed Damon's face, incensed for being the first to yield as he stared at his brother condescendingly, "Oh, sure he does. You should see him. Waltz, the jitterbug, the moonwalk. He does it all."**

 **Caroline batted her eyelashes at an uncomfortable Elena, "You wouldn't mind, would you, Elena?"**

 **"It's up to Stefan," Elena said neutrally. Caroline yanked Stefan by the arm and toward the dance floor, "Well sorry, but I'm not going to take no for an answer." Jesse sighed loudly in annoyance but smiled comfortingly at Elena as she edged closer to her twin.**

 **Annoyed beyond belief that Caroline dragged the wrong date for a dance, Damon forced a benign smile on his face and addressed the twins, vehemently ignoring Jesse's looming presence, "I want to apologize to both of you for being a world-class jerk since we met. There's no excuse. My therapist says I'm … acting out, trying to punish Stefan."**

"Therapist? Really?" Hermione scoffed.

"What's a therist?" Arthur asked giddily, despite the situation.

Grinning at the exuberant man, Tonks explained, "They are similar to Mind Healers."

 **"Then explain you trying to kiss Athena?" Jesse brusquely snapped, "If you're trying to punish Stefan, you went for the wrong sister. Unless, of course, it was intentional." Damon gaped at the human, stupefied and rendered speechless, prompting a smirk to appear tenfold on Jesse's visage, "What? You thought Athy wouldn't tell me?"**

 **"Yeah, I tell Jesse everything, but we'll bite," Athena sneered, "Why are trying to punish Stefan?"**

 **It was at that moment that Damon Salvatore learned that breaking up Jesse Parks and Athena Gilbert would be no easy feat, and so, he decided to return to his original plan of tormenting Stefan for an eternity. Focusing on the registry, Damon tried to act nonchalant, "It's all in the past. I don't even want to bring it up. Let's just say that the men in the Salvatore family have been cursed with sibling rivalry. And it all started with the original Salvatore brothers… the Salvatore name was practically royalty in this town. Until the war. There was a battle here-"**

 **"The Battle of Willow Creek," Elena blurted out excitedly, ever the history addict, "I know; we talked about it in class. Confederate soldiers fired on a church with civilians inside."**

 **"What the history books left out was the people that were killed," Damon continued, subtly using Elena's thirst for knowledge to drive her apart from his brother, "They weren't there by accident. They were believed to be union sympathizers. So some of the founders on the confederacy side back then wanted them rounded up and burned alive. Stefan and Damon each had someone they loved very much in that church. And when they went to rescue them, they were shot.** ** _Murdered in cold blood_** **."**

"So that's how Stefan and Damon died… I don't get it," Jasmine frowned.

"Neither do I, my dear, neither do I," Albus sighed, hoping that the next chapters would be more illuminating.

 **"Let me guess," Athena cut in with a heavy scoff, disconnecting the electric and neon blue eyes from the steady eye-contact, "They were rescuing the woman they loved, huh?"**

 **Damon arched an eyebrow at her, "Doesn't it always come down to the love of a woman?"**

 **Sensing Jesse tense up, Athena grabbed her twin's hand, "Lena, come with me to the bathroom," she pecked Jesse softly on the lips and gave him a warning look before fleeing with her sister. She had been friends with Jesse years before they finally started dating; therefore, she was deft in reading his mind, sensing his emotions and knowing his ticks by heart. And it was glaringly obvious to her, that Jesse wanted to speak with Damon alone.**

"Oooh, he's going to threaten him," Tonks said chirpily.

Alastor glared at her, "Yes, it is very exciting to read a human threat a vampire that could easily tear him to shreds. How exciting!" each word was heavily laced with sarcasm.

 **"Listen up, Salvatore, because I'm not overly fond of repeating myself and I'm only going to say this once," Jesse snarled with a flinty stare, "Whatever is going on between you and Stefan, leave Elena out of it, you got it? The Gilberts are under** ** _my_** **protection, and I'll be damned if I'm going to allow a cocky, arrogant founding family member who randomly appeared into town to ruin the progress they have been making since Grayson and Miranda's death!" Jesse was now a hairsbreadth away from Damon as he snarled lowly, "You trying to kiss my girl,** ** _wrong move_** **. I'm not just overprotective toward my loved ones, but I'm also a possessive bastard, so I'm giving you one last chance,** ** _I urge you_** **not to blow it off. As for Caroline… you hurt her, I find even a little hair missing from her head, I'll destroy you!"**

"I love that guy!" James cheered over the thundering applause.

"Wait, wait, he's not finished!" Marlene yelled excitedly, immediately engulfing the room in silence.

 **Damon scoffed; how dare the human think he could threaten or scare off a vampire! He could easily rip his heart out before anybody could even blink and stash the body away, lost forever. "What makes you think I'm so easily threatened? You don't scare me, Jesse," he smirked, crossing his arms against his chest.**

 **Jesse chuckled darkly, "Then you're an idiot. I may be the easygoing guy around town with a good humor and very,** ** _very_** **facetious, but mess with my loved ones and those I care about… wrong move buddy. Take it from me, Damon Salvatore; you don't want me as your enemy. I hold a lot of clout with the Mayor and the Sheriff and I can** ** _easily_** **make your life a living hell without even having to lift a finger. So if I were you, I'd reconsider your options here," and suddenly, as though there was a switch, Jesse smirked good-naturedly, all intimidation diminished from his devastatingly handsome face, "Well, it was nice talking to you, Damon. How about we** ** _not_** **do this again."**

"An honorary Marauder for sure," Sirius smirked, wiping away a fake tear.

"An honorary Potter," James smiled proudly, receiving many wide smiles from the Order Members and the children, and an incensed glare from Lily.

 **Watching Jesse Parks' retreating back, Damon clenched his fists hard enough to draw blood. Nobody threatened him and got away with it with their heart still intact. Jesse would be the first to go once his evil machination came to fruition.**

"Told you," Alastor grunted, prompting many lethal glares onto his person, however, nobody responded as they began to fear for Jesse Parks' life.

 **The second Caroline rejoined Damon, he pulled her up the stairs and began searching through the antiquity collections. "What are you doing?" Caroline hissed, ensuring nobody walked in on them. Barely sparing her a glance, Damon murmured, "I'm looking for a very important crystal-,** ** _aha, got ya!_** **"**

 **"How did you know that was there?" a perplexed Caroline inquired, her eyes staring entranced at the crystal necklace. Damon smirked in victory, "Because I put it there a long time ago. Tonight, I'm taking it back thanks to you."**

 **"You can't just steal it," Caroline insisted in a hard tone. Damon rolled his eyes and dragged her back downstairs, "It's not stealing if it's mine."**

"So part of Damon's evil plan was taking back a necklace into his possession? A necklace he himself hid there years ago? Does that make any sense?" Ron dumbly asked, receiving shrugs and exasperated looks in return.

 **Huffing, Caroline ditched him and made her way to the bathroom, squealing happily at the sight of Elena, "Where's Athena?"**

 **"Here," Athena called out, coming out of the cubicle and washing her hands. Turning the tap off, her eyes narrowed in on a weirdly shaped scar on her neck, "What's that?" not even bothering to wait for a reply, Athena yanked off the scarf wounded tightly around her neck and gasped aloud.**

"Finally! Thank Merlin somebody found out about the poor girl's suffering," Molly yelled out.

 **"Oh God, Caroline! What happened?" Elena yelled, appalled as she too joined her sister; bite marks littered Caroline's skin from her neck, to her shoulders and even her back. Pulling herself from the twins' firm grip, Caroline heatedly spat out, "Nothing, okay?!"**

 **"That is not nothing, Caroline Forbes!" Elena yelled back. Athena gaped at her best friend, tears threatening to fall down, "Look Care, either you tell us, or I'm telling Jesse. Speak! What. Happened?"**

 **Whimpering, Caroline began crying, her whole body trembling, "It's nothing, it just… my mom would** ** _kill me_** **-"**

 **"Did Damon hurt you?" Elena spoke in a hushed tone, her words succeeding in blinding Athena into a rage; with attitude, Caroline snarled, "No! Of course not! Just leave me alone, okay?!" and she stormed out of the bathroom.**

"I don't think I want them to confront Damon," James muttered.

 **"Come on," Athena growled, pulling Elena alongside her. They ignored Jesse and Stefan who had been waiting by the door for them and made a beeline toward Damon, and before he could even blink, Athena slapped him hard across the face, evoking an echoing sound. Elena stomped over to him, "There is something seriously wrong with you. You stay away from Caroline or I will go straight to her mother, the Sheriff. You got it?"**

 **"Stay away from her! And stay the hell away from us!" Athena sneered at him and quickly turned away from him before she punched him next.**

"As impressive as that is, I fear Damon's reaction," Minerva sighed forlornly.

Neville however, had a wide grin on his face, "Everyone seems to be in a threatening Damon mood."

 **Jesse instantly appeared by their side with Stefan close behind. Cradling his shaking girlfriend in his arms, Jesse tried soothing her, "Hey, hey, what is it, what's wrong? Talk to me baby."**

 **Shakily, Athena spoke out, trying to articulate her words between heavy sobs, "There are bruises** ** _all over_** **Caroline's body. Bite marks, and he has her all confused and messed up in the head-"**

 **Elena suddenly interrupted her twin, her neon blue eye focused intently on Stefan, "You don't look surprised." Grimacing, Stefan said, "I'm… handling it."**

 **"Handling it? Jeez, Stefan, you should have him arrested! Jesse what do we do?" Athena turned around to her boyfriend knowing that he wouldn't let anyone get away with hurting the hyperactive blonde they all adored despite her neurotic flaws.**

"Stake to the heart," Draco drawled out.

"Yeah, but they don't know he's a vampire," Ginny pointed out.

Luna smiled dreamily, "Even if they did, it's no easy feat to kill a vampire, especially if you are human."

"Way to kill the mood, Lu," Jasmine shook her head, though a fond smile played on her face.

 **Leaving Stefan and Elena to quarrel amongst themselves, Jesse and Athena began searching the manor for Damon or Caroline and five minutes later, an enraged Elena joined them.**

 **"Where's Stefan?" Jesse asked suspiciously. Elena grimaced and shrugged, "Looking for Damon. Whatever, we fought. I don't think it'll work out, he's too secretive." Jesse and Athena decided not to deem her statement with a response knowing that Elena wanted to wallow in silence.**

 **Stefan however, noticed Damon dragging a hysterically screaming Caroline outside and into the yard, and he stealthily followed them, ensuring he remained in the shadows.**

"No!" Jasmine and Ginny yelled while Alice, Marlene and Alice clutched onto their respective husbands' hands eliciting a pained wince from them in return.

 **"Don't!" Caroline pleaded with tears streaming down her puffed up face, terror the main emotion on her visage, "Athena took it off and I got flustered, okay?! I didn't know what to say. But** ** _I swear_** **, okay? I** ** _did not_** **tell her or Elena anything. I just told her that you didn't mean to hurt me."**

 **Damon had her back flush against his chest and wrapped his arms tightly around her waist, "You make me** ** _crazy_** **, you know that? It's okay," he cooed, "I forgive you."**

 **"I swear I didn't say-"**

 **Damon interrupted her rambling with soothing hushes, "It's okay. It's over. Unfortunately … I am** ** _so_** **over you now," he menacingly added; his face transformed to its vampire one and he sunk his teeth into the soft flesh of her neck. His body began weakening and he suddenly collapsed onto the grass, barely able to move. "What the hell," he murmured, eyes widening when Stefan materialized in front of him with a grimace.**

 **"You know, I couldn't spike your drink… so I spiked hers," Stefan informed him and before Caroline could wake up, he grabbed his fallen brother and flashed away back to the Boarding House.**

"Thank Merlin!" James breathed in relief.

"Finally that bloody bastard will get locked up," Sirius snarled.

Albus smiled benignly, "Alas, Stefan would not allow his brother to kill Caroline. No need to fret."

 **Looking around at the oddly empty lawn, Caroline dazedly shook her head and grabbed the crystal necklace from the ground just as Jesse, Athena and Elena arrived.**

 **"Caroline? There you are, we've been looking everywhere for you," Elena called out in relief, immediately embracing the blonde in a tight hug. Athena joined her sister, "Care, are you okay?"**

 **"Yeah. I'm fine," Caroline said shakily. Jesse sighed sadly and joined the twins; he cupped Caroline's face and tilted her head up to meet his stormy gray eyes that were filled with worry and concern, "Carrie, what happened?"**

 **The tenderness of her best friends broke the dam and Caroline collapsed onto the ground, her whole body wracking with sobs, muttering incomprehensible words into the crook of Elena's shoulder. Athena suppressed her own tears at seeing her bubbly, vivacious blonde friend so torn up and she knew that Jesse was near implosion. "Care, you're sleeping over at our place, c'mon. I'll text Aunt Liz." Without needing to be asked, Jesse carried Caroline into his strong arms, bridal style and into his car with the Gilbert Twins following close behind.**

 ** _"Stefan seriously has a lot of explaining to do!"_** **Athena snarled as she shut the door of the passenger seat.**

"It's not like he can tell them the truth. He'll risk exposure," Kingsley sighed.

 **In the Salvatore Boarding House, down by the cellar, Stefan and Zach quickly locked up the unconscious vampire in the cellar and injected him with another strong dose of vervain. Once Zach retreated to his room, Stefan muttered, "I did what I had to do… to protect Elena, to protect Athena, to protect everyone. Yes, Damon, the headline reads 'Deadly beast captured. All is well in Mystic Falls.'"**

"Nice. Ironic huh," Harry smirked, "He turned Damon's own words onto himself."

"Would a cellar hold him in?" Jasmine asked uncertainly.

Alastor grunted, "Yes. Especially with the vervain in his system. Good question, Potter. CONSTANT VIGILANCE!"

 **Once the last guests departed from the Lockwood Manor, four people convened in Mayor Richard Lockwood's office. "Thank you for staying so late," Richard Lockwood smiled wearily.**

Most were confused at the odd change in perspective and curiously leaned forward.

 **"Did you get the Gilbert watch?" Sheriff Liz Forbes asked Carol. Shaking her head, Carol Lockwood said, "She claims it's packed away in her parents' things."**

 **"I can get it," Logan Fell resolutely spoke up. Sherriff Liz Forbes nodded, "Good, we're going to need it."**

"Why would they need Jeremy's pocket watch?" James demanded angrily, not liking the fact that they were planning on stealing the boy's cherished family heirloom.

 **"Are you sure?" Richard Lockwood looked uncertain, keeping an arm around his frightened wife.**

 **Raising an eyebrow, Sheriff Liz Forbes stated in a matter-of-fact tone, "Five bodies all drained of blood? I'm certain."**

 **"They've come back," Logan Fell grimaced.**

"They know about vampires," Albus spoke up in a hush.

Alastor surprised them all by breaking out into guffaws, "The Founding Families, the adults, they all probably ensure the town is vampire free. That's their purpose!"

Marlene shoved the book into Sirius' hands, "Quickly read! I want to know what happens next!"

None of them expected such a twist, and they were curious over the other shocking discoveries waiting for them.

 **A/N:** **How did you like this chapter?! XD**

 **I brought in the Lestranges and the Malfoys for a reason (other than me loving them LOL) they play an important part in the future chapters, and the Ritual will be explained in the next two chapters.**

 **The story of Katherine and Eliane, for however is confused, will be made clear soon. Be patient! ;)**

 **More plot-twists to come! Mind-boggling ones! ;) Can't wait! XD**

 **R &R.**


	6. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** **All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters, ideas and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

 **A/N:** **Athena Gilbert: Nina Dobrev.**

 **Elena Gilbert: Alexis Bledel.**

 **Jesse Parks: Jensen Ackles.**

 **Chapter 5:** **You're Undead to Me:**

Sirius glanced at the title of the latest chapter and grimaced, "The title doesn't help build confidence. So morbid-"

"Get on with it already, Black, and stop jibber-jabbering!" Alastor growled as he took a swig from his flask, his fake eye fixated solely on the Malfoys and the Lestranges as it had been ever since their shocking arrival. Shrugging nonchalantly, Sirius placed an arm around Marlene, and read out, "Chapter five: you're undead to me."

 **It has been three days since Damon had been successfully captured and locked up, and Stefan had been patiently waiting for him to wake up from the large dosage of vervain he had laced into Caroline's drink.**

"Wow. Three days?! Vervain must be really toxic to vampires, I mean, Damon feeds on humans, he's supposed to be very strong," Ginny gaped at the book, wonder and disbelief crossing her face. There were many nods of agreement with the redhead's statement and Sirius quickly continued reading, lest Ginny be on the receiving end of the ire of the cantankerous war-veteran, retired auror.

 **Deciding to stop by the cellar before finally facing the music of the outside world, forest green eyes widened once bleary electric blues snapped open without warning, staring back at him groggily, and limbs barely mobile.**

" **Where is my ring," Damon hoarsely demanded, struggling to assemble a coherent sentence.**

James let out a loud sigh of relief, "Good. Smart thinking. _If_ Damon escapes, he would be a victim to sunlight, leaving him vulnerable."

 **Unwilling to portray pity, Stefan matter-of-factly stated, "Won't be needing it anymore." His blasé words only succeeded in garnering himself an incensed glare from Damon who managed to spit out, "How long have I been here?"**

" **Three days," came the prompt reply, subsequently shocking the fallen volatile Salvatore. Damon succumbed to a bout of violent coughing and between wheezes, asked, "What are you doing?"**

Every occupant in the room leaned forward, waiting for Sirius to reveal Stefan's plan in stopping the murderous vampire and protecting the town.

 **Sounding completely detached to his brother's – the person he had** _ **always**_ **, without fail, looked up to – suffering, Stefan explained, "During the dark ages when a vampire's actions threatened to expose or bring harm upon the entire race, they would face judgment. They sought to reeducate them rather than to punish them."**

Bill nodded, a grimace etched on his handsome features, "No matter what, it's not an easy feat to kill your own blood. Instead of permanently stopping Damon, Stefan's hoping to change his perspective in regards to human life by having him suffer. Smart."

"Let's hope it's actually effective," Remus pointed out; but deep inside, Remus Lupin didn't think that Damon Salvatore was a vampire that could be easily swayed to comprehend the difference between right and wrong.

 **There was a beat of silence as Damon processed what he had been told, and he finally realized the precarious position of his predicament. "You know what will happen if I don't… feed on blood," he choked out, hoping to instill pity and evoke the compassionate side of Saint Stefan.**

" **You'll grow weaker and weaker," Stefan responded, not missing a beat as he listed off all the side-effects, "Eventually you won't be able to speak. In a week your skin will desiccate, and you'll mummify. A living corpse. Unable to hurt anyone.** _ **Ever**_ **."**

"That sounds positively ghastly," Hermione uttered, a look of horror taking prominence on her face.

"I would've went for excruciatingly painful and a new technique of torture," Harry retorted, but he too, couldn't feel pity for the vampire that was threatening the safety of his older sister. Despite not knowing or having a sliver of remembrance towards Athena Gilbert, Harry was already developing a kinship to the eldest Potter child, and from the look on Jasmine's face, he wasn't the only one.

" **So,** _ **what**_ **, you're going to leave me in the basement,** _ **forever**_ **?" Damon snapped, his voice sharpening with incredulity. Stefan slowly shook his head, "I've injected you with enough vervain to keep you weak. Once your circulation stops, I'll move you to the family crypt, and then in 50 years, we can reevaluate."**

 **Damon finally realized Stefan was deadly serious and the only way he could escape the punishment doled out to him, was by relying on himself. "I'm stronger than you think," he threatened, halting Stefan's footsteps, prompting the younger Salvatore to look at his pitiable form over his shoulder, "You always have been. But you're not stronger than vervain. And we both know it," he paused, licked his lips, and spoke in a genuine, sorrowful tone, "I'm sorry. Didn't have to be this way."**

Despite the situation, all the occupants in the room who had siblings, couldn't help but sympathize with the situation Stefan was forced into. It was glaringly obvious that Stefan had always looked up to his older brother and loved him irrevocably, but Damon continued to force his hand and had him experience nothing but misery from what they had been able to gather since the first chapter.

Trying to be positive, Molly forced a smile, "Perhaps in 50 years, once Damon's punishment ends, he will appreciate his younger brother more…"

"Oh, it will happen sooner that you think," Luna dreamily negated, beaming at a befuddled Jasmine and Ginny, both of whom shot their respective brothers glares to shut up and not take the mickey out of the odd Raven. Only Albus, Alastor, Kingsley and Lucius recognized there to be some ominous meaning behind the clairvoyant blonde's words.

 **Walking over to the living room, Stefan tried ignoring the painful clench of his heart… no matter what Damon did, he would always be his big brother and he would never stop loving him. Unfortunately, Stefan had a nasty, heart-breaking suspicion that the brotherly love was only one-sided.**

"Oh, I don't think it is," Alice sadly uttered, feeling pity for the vampire.

 **Meeting the hazel orbs of Zach's, Stefan reported, "He's awake. He's weak, but it's probably best to stay out of the basement. He's Damon. I'm not sure how dangerous he still might be."**

 **Zach nodded once, feeling more relieved, "You're going to school?"**

" **Came here to live a life. It's about time I get back to that. And Elena," he grimaced, "If she'll still have me."**

 **Zach frowned, "Why haven't you called her?" but Stefan sighed forlornly, dragging a hand down his face, "What am I supposed to do, feed her another lie? I** _ **hate**_ **lying to her, Zach. I'm not good at it. She already thinks I'm hiding something."**

"Well, he _is_ hiding something," Tonks pointed out the obvious garnering a heated glare from her mentor.

"Lying is not a good foundation for a relationship," Marlene sympathetically stated. Albus nodded, "I wholeheartedly agree with you, my dear. Unfortunately, Stefan must not expose her to the existence of vampires."

"Why not?" Jasmine piped up, a confused frown settling on her face, "I mean, Athena is a witch, and comes from a family of wizards that goes back a millennium. In relation, Elena has the right to know." and again, Severus noted the heated scowl on Lily's face, but this time, he wasn't alone in his shrewd perception… for Lucius, Narcissa, Rodolphus and Rabastan couldn't take their suspicious eyes off of her, not until Sirius carried on with his narration.

 **Zach however, could only point out an ugly fact that Stefan had no hopes of ever escaping, "What choice do you have? You wanted to live as normal a life as you could. You knew this was going to be a part of it."**

Ron scoffed, "I don't think normalcy and vampires could be said in the same sentence." prompting a nod of agreement from Harry and Neville and a scowl from Hermione and Jasmine.

"Oh ickle Ronniekins-"Fred began with a grin.

"-You never know when to shut up," George concluded, bringing about a bout of laughter from Fabian and Gideon, and a weak retort of " _shut up_ " from Ron.

 **Athena was brushing her curly brown locks, chocolate brown orbs meeting a pair of mirthful stormy grays that belonged to her wonderful boyfriend who had stopped by for breakfast and was currently lounging on her bed with a lazy smile on his devastatingly handsome face. As the two lovebirds were about to rekindle their kissing session before school, Elena barged inside with an incredulous look on her kind-natured face.**

James, Sirius and Remus blatantly sighed in relief, grateful for Elena's timely interruption. They may have accepted Jesse, but that didn't mean they were looking forward to reading about him being intimate with Athena… not any time soon, or ever!

" **Where's the fire, Lanes?" Jesse drawled, pulling Athena onto his lap and relishing at the sound of her mellifluous giggles. She ignored the sickly sweet image they made, that looked like it was stolen from a romance novel; Elena huffed and plumped onto the bed beside them, neon blues solemnly meeting a pair of chocolates and greys respectively. "** _ **Vicki**_ **… Vicki Donovan! Vicki was in our bathroom, half naked, I might add! She spent the night over with Jeremy…" she trailed off, a frown knitting on her face, "Wait, why aren't the two of you surprised?"**

Molly instantly started clucking in disapproval, but before she could begin a tirade about inappropriate behavior, Sirius was urged to continue reading.

 **Athena and Jesse traded smiles; grasping her twin's hand, Athena giggled, "Lena, I'm surprised you** _ **just**_ **found out. Jenna and I heard them last night, and this morning, well-"**

" **Athy and I had a porno show listening to them moaning through the thin walls," Jesse shrugged, unperturbed with laying the facts and sounding crass, inwardly amused at the subtle differences between the personalities of the Gilbert twins who were usually in the same wavelength. While Athena threw her head backward and giggled, Elena's face turned as red as a tomato, eyes widening in mortification. Quickly recovering from her shock, Elena smacked Jesse on the shoulder, "Jesse! You didn't have to say it like that! Ugh. Thena, why aren't you and Jenna bothered about this?!" she demanded, her voice taking a whining quality.**

 **Athena sighed loudly and fiddled with the crescent-moon locket Jesse gifted her with on her fifteenth birthday,**

"Wait! What?" Sirius paused without warning, grays meeting a pair of shocked hazels, and James didn't disappoint, "So, Jesse gave her that necklace after all!"

Reinhard cocked his head to the side in confusion, "What's the big deal about a necklace?"

Albus smiled benignly, though he too was surprised at the turn of events, "Ah yes, pardon me for forgetting your absence during the third chapter. Stefan bequeathed Elena with a locket imbued with vervain to protect her from Damon's compulsion. However, he mistakenly hypothesized that Damon would compel Elena and not Athena. The elder Salvatore confronted Athena with some-, well, indecorous compulsion-"

"He compelled her to kiss him," Tonks cheekily grinned, not the least bit bashful in stating the sordid facts to the newcomers, unlike the scowling father and godfather and the prim and proper Headmaster, Minerva, Severus and Molly Weasley.

The Lestranges and the Malfoys gaped at the metamorphmagus, horrified with Damon Salvatore, and their attention returned when an uncomfortable Albus Dumbledore continued regaling the previous tale surrounding the crescent-moon necklace, "Yes, as Nymphadora blatantly informed you. To Damon's surprise, Athena was immune to his compulsion and the conclusion was that her necklace was imbued with vervain. Until this precise moment, we were unaware Jesse had gifted her with the aforementioned necklace."

Shrewdly, Rodolphus inquired, "So, then this muggle boy must be aware of vampires if he laced the necklace with vervain… to protect the girl."

"Or," Severus drawled out, "The boy, Jesse, is oblivious and the necklace could be a family heirloom already imbued with the toxic herb."

Albus sighed, his expression glum, "Alas, both theories are plausible. Unfortunately, we cannot know for sure until the book reveals its secrets."

James and Sirius were torn between gratitude toward Jesse, or gratitude toward his ancestors, and they couldn't wait to discover how vervain came to be imbued in the mysterious locket in the first place… unfortunately, out of the Marauders, Prongs and Padfoot were not known for their patience, despite the fact that James waited five years for Lily Evans to finally accept a date with him.

" **Lena, no,** _ **none of us**_ **are okay with it. I mean, no offense to Vicki, but she's not the type of person I'd want my baby brother with, I mean, she's not exactly known to be a role model, but… she somehow, for some inexplicable, completely baffling reason, makes Jer happy. Jenna's annoyed because Jeremy wasn't crafty about it and didn't have the decency to at least make an effort in sneaking her in, but, whatcha gonna do about it. I'd rather Jeremy do Vicki, than do drugs," she ended with a mischievous smirk.**

"Glad to see your daughter inherited your vulgarity, James!" Minerva sniffed in disapproval, the color draining from her face upon hearing Athena Gilbert's unladylike manner and Molly Weasley didn't look any better, in fact, the redheaded matriarch of the Weasley Clan was puffed up in apoplectic rage, so much so, that Sirius had to quickly take the bullet and continue reading before her ear-shattering screams could permeate the air.

James Potter on the other hand, didn't know if he should be affronted, disappointed, or proud.

" **Oh my god, Thena. You're worse than Jesse," Elena blushed profusely.**

 **Jesse chuckled, not taking offense the least bit, "So, Lanes, heard from your mysterious boytoy yet?"**

 **As though doused in ice cold water, Elena's complexion returned to its natural shade of ivory and her neon blue eyes narrowed in anger, "Not since he left me that very vague message three days ago," she then tried mimicking his sensual husky voice, to no avail, "'Hi, um, Elena, I, um, have something I have to do. I'll, uh, explain in a few days."**

 **Athena snorted, "You suck at imitating his voice," prompting a mock glare from said twin and a chuckle from her amazing boyfriend, "Okiee, moving on. Don't call him. I mean, he's blowing you off, and ignoring you. it's been** _ **three**_ _ **days**_ **now. Wait for him to beg and grovel at your feet for forgiveness."**

 **Jesse rolled his eyes and dragged Athena and Elena onto their feet, "I'm so done with this estrogen-fest. I feel like I'm losing my masculinity here. Let's bounce, c'mon." Athena and Elena burst out into laughter at Jesse, both girls linking arms with him on either side and placing a chaste kiss on his respective cheek.**

"I feel for the dude," Charlie sighed, eyeing Ginny and his mother warily.

 **Caroline sat cross-legged on her bed, face scrunched up in the epitome of furious concentration as she tried coming up with a truthful answer to Bonnie's question who sat in front of her with a concerned expression etched on her caramel face. "I remember the party," the blonde finally uttered in a hesitant manner, "Damon came up behind me, and he was kissing my neck, or** _ **biting**_ **my neck –? I passed out," she groaned loudly and buried her face into her plushy pillow, "It's like there's holes in my memory lately. It's just weird, maybe I** _ **let him**_ **bite me…"**

"Why would she ever think that?" Marlene scoffed. Caroline Forbes was growing on the female population huddled in the room. Even Hermione was staring to see her as a muggle blonde instead of her ever-annoying roommate, Lavender Brown.

" **Why would you do that?" Bonnie scoffed incredulously, her raven eyebrows nearly disappearing into her hairline.**

 **Caroline shook her head as though trying to banish the blurry memories, "Can we just** _ **not**_ **talk about it, ok? When I slept over at Thena and Lena's, Jesse interrogated me the very next day, and I** _ **still**_ **don't remember. I just don't want to talk about Damon, I don't wanna talking about** _ **any of it**_ **. I'm all talked out and I just want to go back to normal-"she cocked her to the side in confusion, rolling her eyes at her best friend who looked like she was daydreaming, eyes focused intently at a candle on her bedside table, "Uh, Bonnie, what are you doing with that candle?"**

 **Bonnie looked like a child with her hand caught in the cookie jar; startled, she blurted out, "Um… nothing. What's this?" she pointed at an ostentatious necklace with a gaudy amber crystal in hopes of changing the subject.**

" **Damon gave it to me, Or-"the blonde frowned in indecision, "-he was going to give it to me. All I know is, it's mine now," she grinned, looking pleased with herself, admiring the amber crystal.**

"I am still highly puzzled and curious as to the reason for that necklace," Albus stated, eyes piercing the book intently as he tried to come up with a plausible reason and its usage, "It seemed to be an important artifact to Damon."

Severus nodded in agreement, "Yes, I believe he wanted an invite to the party in the previous chapter, just for the sake of having that necklace in his possession."

Unfortunately, the readers were garnering more questions that answers.

 **Bonnie couldn't help but simply point out, "It's ugly."**

 **Caroline scowled at her, playfully batting her hand away, "Well, get your grubby hands off it."**

"I hope Damon remains locked up. Otherwise his first stop would be at Caroline's to retrieve it," Jasmine bit her lips worriedly.

 **Athena, Elena, Jesse and Bonnie stood to the side, observing Caroline strut down the cheerleading pitch in a mixture of awe and disbelief as she announced in a chirpy, exuberant voice, "The sexy suds car wash is tomorrow. The football team and the band have committed. Well, not all the band. Just the ones who could pull off the bikini. I want,** _ **in your face,**_ **sexy. I mean, it's a fundraiser for god's sakes." Their fellow cheerleaders bobbed their heads obediently once the blonde's speech was concluded.**

"These muggle jargons make absolutely no sense," Lucius muttered to Narcissa and the Lestrange brothers, all three of whom looked utterly perplexed.

" **Unbelievable. It's like** _ **nothing**_ **happened," Elena scoffed in disapproval, yet was unable to hide her concern. Bonnie nodded in agreement, "She's in denial."**

"I believe it's the compulsion leaving her system," Kingsley deduced, scratching his bald head as he mulled the blonde's peculiar behavior, "She no longer has any memories of the terrible actions doled out to her by Damon. How could one be affected by an incident in which they cannot recall?"

Alastor grunted in accord, "Excellently deduced, Shacklebolt."

 **Jesse positioned Athena's back flush against his chest, eyes scrutinizing the blonde's sprightly movements and peppy disposition, "Nah, I don't think she's in denial, I think she's just trying to move on. Cut Carrie some slack you hyenas," he smirked, eliciting mock glares from Elena and Bonnie. Athena's chocolate orbs however were fixated on a particular figure, "Heya Stefano! Long time no see."**

" **Hey," Stefan acknowledged them, but he had eyes for no one but Elena. Bonnie quickly fabricated some lame excuse to escape the mounting tension between them. "I'm so sorry I haven't called, Elena," Stefan's voice was genuinely honest. Jesse and Athena extricated themselves from their presence, not wanting to intrude on their couple spat.**

 **Hesitantly, Athena inquired, "Babe, what do you think about Stefan? Like, as a person…" she bit her lip, worried for her twin. Yes, Elena shed her loner façade once Stefan came to town and she's been more animated and lively when they became a couple, but with Damon's cruel actions toward Caroline and Stefan's complete nonchalance followed by his suspicious disappearance struck the brown-eyed beauty as odd. Athena trusted Jesse wholeheartedly, and his suspicions always ended up being dead on… Athena would trust Jesse with her life and those of her loved ones.**

"I agree. The boy foolishly threatened a murderous vampire and lived to tell the tale," Remus pointed out with a look that could only be defined as awe on his haggard features. Sirius snorted, "Only because he was locked up immediately afterwards."

 **She found herself being pivoted around to face her boyfriend, and a strong, firm hand cupped her cheek, the pad of his thumb stroking her cheekbone comfortingly, "Athy, baby, I don't know Stefan all that well, but from I have seen… he's a decent guy. He cares for your sister a lot and has a complete different personality than Damon. But… everyone has secrets Athy. Stefan is definitely hiding something, and we both know that Elena won't relax until she finds out what it is," he grinned.**

 **Athena laughed, knowing that Jesse had Elena's personality down to a T. She loved her twin dearly, but Elena's major flaw was that she was so nosy and had a stubborn streak, plus, Elena loved nothing more than to solve a complex puzzle, and the intricacies of Stefan's secret looked to be her latest puzzle.**

"That's not good," Albus sighed. But Alice disagreed, "On the contrary, I agree with Jasmine. Elena and Athena have a right to know. After all, magic _is_ Athena's legacy."

"She's a bloody squib, Ally!" Lily had finally had enough and she could no longer keep a lid on her notorious temper, "The girl lost all rights to having knowledge about magic and our world when she lost her magic that night. Simply put!"

James gaped bewilderly at his beloved wife, unwilling to believe the vivacious love of his life had sounded so bitter and malicious, "Lily. That is enough. Squib or not, Athena is _my_ daughter, and she has the right to know of her birthright! Do you understand me?!"

Lily merely grumbled and looked away, not bothering to care about the many bewildered expressions clearly etched on the miens of the Order members, or the suspicious ones from the Slytherins. Her devious plan was going along swimmingly until Voldemort announced the truth, and to make matters worse, a bleeding dead spirit was adamant in destroying her perfect image and life of fame she had stealthily and tirelessly constructed! No. Lily Potter was always a Slytherin at heart; cunning, and ruthlessness had been a part of her since childhood and the only reason she was sorted into Gryffindor was because the Sorting Hat told her that her Muggleborn status would make her a pariah in the Snake Pit. She would put on a loving act to that bastard child of her husband's and _that backstabbing bitch_ , and when the perfect opportunity arises, she'll terminate Athena Gilbert from their lives. She only needs to be patient and put on a convincing façade of the doting Gryffindor Princess and Lady Potter.

 **Suddenly, a hysterical Caroline appeared by their side, "I just asked Stefan why Damon left town and if he's coming back and he said no. He just left me,** _ **like that**_ **!" she huffed. Disentangling herself from Jesse's warm grip, Athena embraced the blonde, "Care-bear, it's a** _ **good**_ **thing. Damon's no good for you, he treated you** _ **horribly**_ **."**

" **Besides, if he's any smart, he would keep his distance and not show his face around here," Jesse snarled, clenching his fists in anger, "Carrie you shouldn't be blinded by a handsome face and a charming smile. That bastard hurt you!" and he promised pain on the elder Salvatore if he hurt one hair on Caroline's head, and Jesse** _ **always**_ **kept his promises. Despite her sadness, Caroline Forbes couldn't help but smile brightly at her two best friends, knowing that no matter what happened, she always had people looking out for her.**

"Caroline Forbes would need it," Luna vaguely uttered in a singsong voice, receiving confused miens and perplexed shakes of the heads. They were all wise to keep quiet, knowing that Jasmine and Ginny would tear them apart for mocking their odd Raven best friend.

 **Zach knew he should heed Stefan's warning, but he was torn between gloating at Damon's current predicament, and achieving closure, and so, the only living Salvatore descended the stairs to the basement and strode over to one of the many cellars where his ancestor was currently residing. Inching forward, Zach nervously said, "I'm full of vervain. I've been putting it in my coffee for 16 years. My blood will only make you worse." Upon receiving no scathing remark, a frown etched itself onto his handsome features, "Damon?" he appeared in full view to see the vampire clearly and inwardly grimaced at his woebegone appearance – a far cry from his regularly dashing and put-together self.**

"Oh dear. I'm not comfortable with him being in close proximity to Damon," Molly fretted.

Arthur patted her hand, "It's fine, dear. He's locked up and weak. He isn't a threat to anyone anymore."

 **Damon erupted into a full-blown coughing fit before he wheezed painfully and hoarsely croaked, "So it was your vervain. Good for you. Good for you. Family only runs so deep," he bitterly spat out.**

" **We're** _ **not**_ **family, Damon," Zach instantly negated, "Only in the most dysfunctional sense. In fact, I avoided having a living breathing, loving family because of you."**

 **Damon surprised Zach by violently wincing at the end of his statement; Damon detested being in Zach's presence, because every time he watched him existing miserably in the gigantic Boarding House in solitude, and staring at him with lifeless hazel eyes, Damon was forcibly reminded of his past sins, and of- of** _ **Gail**_ **… the taboo name for the Salvatores.**

"What?" was unanimously uttered by nearly every individual – even Lily's curiosity was peaked.

"Who do you think Gail is?" Harry asked, only to receive many shrugs in return. Alastor grimaced, and let out a sharp grunt, "Obviously somebody that meant a lot to the human Salvatore. I can tell you this though, something bad happened to that woman for that heartless vampire to actually feel guilt."

Stroking his impressive silvery beard, Albus muttered for everyone to hear, "Past sins, past sins, past sins, hmm. How interesting. Well, we shall never know until we read. Sirius, if you please."

 **Desperately searching for a subject to eviscerate the haunting memory of his worst sin, Damon chuckled, "I don't guess I could talk you into bringing me a rabbit or something? I'd settle for Stefan's diet at this point."**

"Whatever he did, or whoever that Gail person is, she obviously meant a lot to Zach, and Damon obviously repents his actions," Alice pointed out with a sad smile, "If anyone has the ability to feel guilt, then they can be saved. I do not believe Damon Salvatore is a lost cause."

"Nor do I," Albus agreed, sharing a conspiratorial smile with the kind-hearted auror. Alastor forcibly clamped his mouth shut; those two were far too trusting for their own good.

" **You know I can't do that."**

" **You succeeded, Zach," Damon choked out between painful coughs, "I'm shutting down. You're like your grandfather," fury consumed him at the mere thought of Joseph Salvatore and his betrayal, "He didn't like it when I came to visit either."**

"Note to self," Gideon piped up.

"Remember the name Joseph Salvatore for later," Fabian concluded and they watched in palpable amusement as Minerva rolled her eyes but jotted down the names of Gail and Joseph Salvatore for later reference. Gideon's mumble of them just messing around and adding humor to the glum ambience completely lost to the strict Transfiguration teacher who felt her actions were completely justified, lest they forgot the two names carelessly mentioned. After all, Ayana gave them the book to read for a reason, and every information and name must be important to better understand the events that shall occur in the future.

 **Zach scoffed, staring incredulously at the vampire, "But you don't visit, Damon. You appear, unannounced, reminding me that this isn't my house. That you're just permitting me to live here. Hell," he bitterly snapped, "That you're permitting me to live."**

 **Damon shrugged, uncaringly, "Somebody had to mow the lawn," prompting a sarcastic laugh from Zach as he said his last goodbyes and turned to walk away. Calling forth the last remnant of his depleted strength, Damon charged forward and grabbed Zach by the throat, menacingly whispering in his ear, "Unlock it.** _ **Unlock the door,**_ **Zach!"**

" _Merlin_!" Molly breathed out, "Didn't I tell you! Oh, I knew my fears were perfectly justified," she exclaimed while wringing her wrists.

 **Cursing his stupidity, Zach prayed for Stefan to miraculously show up and fortunately, his prayer was answered not a second later. Stefan appeared using his vampire speed and snapped Damon's arm, breaking a few bones in the process, "Keep it up, Damon. The more energy you expand, the faster you'll go."**

"Thank Merlin for Stefan," James breathed out.

" **So," Athena grinned, batting her thick eyelashes at Jesse, "Did you hear from your parents?"**

James, Sirius, Marlene, Remus, Harry and Jasmine reflexively smiled fondly at the appearance of Athena while Lily automatically scowled with hatred. They wanted to read more about her and understand her better since they already lost over a decade of her life.

 **The couple was sitting in a booth at Mystic Grill for a lunch date, and also to keep an eye on Elena who was currently playing pool with her ex-boyfriend Matt and waiting for Stefan, who was running late.**

 **Swallowing his piece of steak, Jesse grinned, "They managed to send me a postcard last week. They're in Haiti at the moment," he smiled fondly as Athena's vibrant eyes lit up in wonder. Grabbing her boyfriend's hand, she couldn't help but probe, "Don't you… I don't know… miss them? I mean, you barely see them."**

Minerva sniffed in disapproval, "Parents should never leave their children with such ease. I don't care if they are wanderers. Their son should _always_ come first and not their selfish desires!" James shifted guiltily in his seat and Minerva was only too quick to send him a brief smile for reassurance.

" **Nah. Babe, I come from a family of globetrotters. Wandering around the Earth freely, traveling to our heart's content and locating forgotten places is in our blood," a wistful look took over his flawless features and Athena's heart went out to him, "You miss it, don't you?"**

 **With complete honesty, not missing a beat, Jesse nodded, "Yup. It's in my blood too, Athy.** _ **But**_ **, I spent thirteen years traveling from place to place – even when I was too young to remember, we were still on the move, never settling down. It was my decision to make a home for myself. My parents are of the unconventional sort, they immediately bought me a house here, and trust me. I never regretted my decision, because then I would have never met you, or fell in love with you."**

Every female, excluding Lily, shrieked and fanned themselves as smiles threatened to break their faces in half at Jesse Park's romantic speech. The men rolled their eyes but felt sympathetic to James' plight. At least James took solace that the boy was completely enamored by and devoted to his daughter and shared genuine feelings for her. After all, what father would enjoy reading about a boy using their little girl as a sex object or a distraction or merely somebody to waste the time away?

 **Athena's face glowed ethereally at his words, her olive complexion pinking slightly, "I love you too, Jesse." And they shared a passionate kiss, sealing their confession with chaste and pure intimacy.**

"It makes sense. They were best friends before they entered an intimate relationship," Ginny stated, taking wicked pleasure in watching Ron and Hermione blush from their necks to the roots of their hair; it was commonly known that those two shook the Gryffindor Common Room with many tumultuous arguments, placing Harry and Neville in the middle, because of their sexual tension, and there were many bets going around the entire castle regarding when those two daft and oblivious idiots would finally get together and become a couple.

Minerva and Albus traded a smirk while Severus sneered in distaste – unknown to the students at Hogwarts, the staff had also pooled in a bet of their own regarding the two Gryffindors, and Albus and Minerva wagered that the two Gryffindors would acknowledge their feelings by the end of their sixth year.

 **Separating their lips, Jesse tenderly tucked a loose curl behind Athena's ear, "Besides, once we graduate, you and me, babe, we're going to travel the world. I'm going to show you the wonders of life, what it has to offer, and the beauty it holds away from this small town."**

" **You mean it?" Athena giggled enthusiastically. Jesse smirked, "Since when do I ever say something I never mean? Of course, naturally you want to get a college degree first, but I'm a patient person, I can wait forever for you."**

 **A seductive smile curled onto her lips and she teased him, "Forever is a** _ **long, long**_ **time, Jesse."**

" **Hmm. It is, but you're worth it, baby."**

Smiling at the heartwarming scene, the congregated group couldn't help but drift over to thoughts of Voldemort scouring the earth for her despite her baffling, inexplicable squib status, and the ambience turned morose at the mere thought of Athena's future and the tragedies it held for her, lying in wait – even if Ayana didn't warn them about the many future calamities set in store for Athena and Elena, the looming threat of Voldemort would always be there until his defeat and with the discovery that Harry had never been the Boy-Who-Lived, their last hope was gone, especially since the safety of the Wizarding World was now set on the shoulders of an unaware Squib.

 **On the other side of the Grill, unnoticed by the lovebirds who were confessing their genuine, irrevocable love for the very first time, Stefan had finally made an appearance and was begging Elena for forgiveness for showing up late when an old African-American man interrupted them, black eyes widening at Stefan's direction as though he was looking at a ghost, "I know you. My God."**

" **I'm sorry?" Stefan frowned, trying to recall if he had ever seen the elderly man before. Elena clamped her mouth shut, forgetting the subject of her ire as she too, stared at the man in bemusement. Edging forward, the old man whispered, "I know you. How can it be?"**

 **Fear gripped Stefan's entire being, "I think you have the wrong person, sir," he forcibly denied while remaining civil, hoping the man would keep quiet and leave; he could already see Elena's accursed curiosity stir. Oblivious to Stefan's predicament, the old man adamantly continued, "You haven't aged a day."**

" _Shit_!" Neville exclaimed, his sentiments shared by everyone else.

"It appears that Stefan had visited Mystic Falls before and that man has seen him. Oh this is not good," Frank babbled, no one bothering to chastise Neville for his crude language.

 **Deciding the best course of action would be to completely ignore the man who needed a muzzle, Stefan escorted Elena away from his presence, "I'm sorry. Excuse me," he faced Elena by the entrance, "Hey can we… can I take you home and we can talk about it? Is that okay?" Elena halted in their footsteps and yanked her wrist from Stefan's grip, neon blues unable to detach themselves from the old man's confused visage, "What was that, Stefan? What did he mean?"**

" **I-I don't know. Uh, nothing," Stefan nervously stammered… God, he hated lying to Elena, but his secret had to remain so… a secret. Snorting rudely, Elena turned away from Stefan, "Right, nothing. Ok, you know what… I gotta go.** _ **Excuse me**_ **," she snapped, leaving a desolate vampire behind.**

" **Damn it!" he murmured to himself, staring forlornly at Elena's retreating back and watching her clamber into the car before driving away. He didn't know how long he just stood there with a dejected stance, when Athena's cheerful voice snapped him out of his reverie and back to the present. Shaking his head, he smiled politely at Jesse and Athena, both of whom were staring at him in amusement and slight pity. "I'm sorry, what?"**

 **Smirking knowingly, Athena repeated her previous statement, "** _ **I said**_ **, Elena** _ **loves**_ **Parmesan Chicken."**

 **Jesse winked at him and patted his shoulder in a friendly manner, "Don't blow it, man."**

"There's no point. Their relationship is doomed for failure until the vampire comes clean on his nature," Draco snorted, though not in a rude fashion, but merely stating the obvious.

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but I agree with Malfoy," Jasmine grinned, prompting twinkling eyes from Albus who could practically smell the beginnings of house unity at this particular moment. Oh, yes, he would enjoy watching enemies blossom into allies, and dare he think it… friends?

 **It was nighttime and Logan Fell sat in a booth at Mystic Grill waiting for Jenna to arrive for their first date where Logan promised to make up for all the pain he caused her in the past, when Sheriff Forbes ambled by, "Logan. We went over the entire west side of the lake. All the caverns by the falls were clean, no sign of habitat."**

 **Logan grimaced, "Then they're staying in town." But the Sheriff merely sighed in a dejected manner, "We canvassed** _ **all**_ **abandoned buildings and warehouses."**

" **There has to be a private residence," Logan pointed out, trying to pinpoint where they could be hiding. Sheriff Forbes nodded, "And that much harder to locate, if not impossible. These creatures are smart. They know how to go undetected."**

"Or, they found a way to wave off suspicion by walking under the sun," Kingsley grinned.

"Yeah, those rings were a milestone. Completely ingenious," Sirius smirked, followed by his customary bark-like laughter. "It's an epic prank! While they are searching for newcomers that could only appear during the night, they're right under their noses during the day!"

 **Pointing out the obvious, Logan said, "Well, someone who only comes out at night should eventually become obvious."**

Cue more snorts of laughter.

" **What about the watch?" she asked; the Gilbert Compass was their only hope of catching the vampires, otherwise they were doomed, "I knew the Gilberts. That watch is passed down to the men in the family. I'd start with Jeremy."**

"How can a pocket watch help locate vampires?" Marlene rhetorically asked, nonplussed.

 **Logan nodded, mahogany eyes lighting up once Jenna walked into the Grill, "I'm working on it, Liz."**

 **Caroline sat in her room, chastising Tiki on the phone, "No, Tiki, do** _ **not**_ **do the one-piece, ok? I've seen it on you.** _ **Trust me. …**_ **Yeah, but you're going for stripper pole vibe this year!" she argued, rolling her eyes.**

" _ **Caroline. Caroline.**_ **" The blonde clammed up, and her palms began to sweat… she could have sworn she heard Damon's voice calling her name. "** _ **Caroline.**_ **" Whipping around, she hastily ended the conversation with Tiki and glared at the black crow sitting on her windowsill, "Shoo, shoo! Shoo! …** _ **God!**_ **I'm going crazy!"**

"Are you kidding me?" Jasmine shrieked, bursting a few eardrums – she could give Molly Weasley a run for her money. "How is Damon able to reach out to Caroline?" she demanded.

Unbidden, Damon's previous words to Stefan resounded in Rabastan's head, "He did tell the younger vampire that he is stronger than he thinks. Perhaps he has an ace up his sleeve nobody knows off."

With grim expressions, they all ushered Sirius to continue reading, once again terrified over the safety of the bubbly blonde that they were all growing terribly fond off.

 **Athena and Elena stood by the parking at Mystic Falls High dressed in their best bikinis for the Sexy Suds Car Wash, listening to Caroline yammer on about the rules and giving absolutely '** _ **no**_ **discounts, freebies or pay ya laters', while waiting for their boyfriends to arrive. Elena had already filled Athena in on the wonderful dinner Stefan cooked for her last night, and how thrilled she was over the fact that he was finally letting her in and sharing some details of his past.**

 **Once Jesse and Stefan arrived, the girls split up and started the grueling task of washing up the many cars, and the day was going along perfectly until Caroline left to get towels, leaving the Gilbert twins in charge of minding the money by the till.**

 **Walking past the empty hallway, Caroline shivered at the feeling of being watched, but adamantly shook her head and retrieved a bundle of towels; a shadow of a man appeared before her, prompting her to yelp and drop everything from her hands. All of a sudden, Damon's anguished voice echoed around her.**

" **Caroline. Caroline, help me.** _ **Caroline.**_ **Help me.** _ **Help me**_ **."**

"Ignore it, dear. Ignore it," Molly implored, clutching on to a wincing Arthur as though he were a lifeline.

 **Plastering on a sweet smile on her face, Athena handed over the change to another satisfied customer, and her chocolate orbs started scoping her bustling surroundings when Elena's voice interrupted her, "Stefan Salvatore." Frowning in confusion, Athena inclined her head towards her twin's direction, only to see her conversing with an old man. Not wanting to be rude and interrupt a conversation they were both engrossed in, the brown-eyed twin stood faithfully by Elena's side and blatantly listened in.**

" **Nah, it can't be. It's just my mind playing tricks on me," he smiled back uncertainly, but it was obvious that he didn't seem convinced with the words coming out of his own mouth, and Elena immediately latched onto that. "Where do you think you'd seen him before?" she inquired.**

"Merlin. This is not good, not good at all," Albus grimaced.

James shook his head, "Of course the old man would appear before Elena, who according to Athena and Jesse, is the most nosy and stubbornly curious girl in town."

"Hopefully Stefan will interrupt," Minerva spoke up, though she didn't sound confident.

 **Mulling it over for a second, the old man finally responded, "When I first moved here, I stayed at the Salvatore Boarding House. Stefan was just passing through to visit his uncle. I mean," he stumbled slightly with his words, "None of us knew he was even here until the attack?"**

" **The attack?" Athena and Elena intentionally used their twin speech, both girls captivated by the old man's tale, despite Athena not fully comprehending the purpose for her twin's interrogation. Humming, the man nodded his head, "His uncle got killed. Mauled by an animal in the woods."**

 **Completely dumbfounded, Elena had a diminutive scowl etched on her face, "His uncle? Zach?"**

 **Athena gaped unattractively; she didn't recall hearing about Zachary Salvatore's passing… in fact, she had just seen him the other day coming out of a drugstore, and he looked perfectly healthy and** _ **alive**_ **. But much to the twins' astonishment, the old man rapidly shook his head, refuting Elena's last inquiry, "Joseph."**

Minerva pointedly glared at the Prewett twins, looking unusually smug, "So, Joseph Salvatore, the descendant Damon Salvatore completely hates was found dead by an animal. I believe we can safely assume that Damon had in fact, acted on his hatred towards Joseph, for some unknown motive, and killed him."

"Question is: what did he do to make Damon hate him so much?" Remus mused to himself, putting the question out there for everyone to hear and mull over as well.

" **I'm sorry, sir. I don't think we're familiar with the story," Elena smiled, after all, there was no Joseph Salvatore currently living in Mystic Falls. The old man chuckled, "Oh, how could you? I mean, this happened** _ **years**_ **ago." Before the girls could make sense of his alarming words, Tiki approached with a fond smile on her face, "Grandpa, you gotta go. Mom wants you home. Ok?" as he shuffled away, Tiki had an apologetic expression directed at the twins, "He wasn't bugging you, was he? He's a little alzy-heimer."**

"Say what now?" Ron grunted, staring inquisitively at Hermione, like nearly everyone else, excluding Tonks and Lily, who simply didn't care.

Shaking her head fondly and excited over the fact that the purebloods in the room had no choice but to be educated in facts of muggles and would hopefully, appreciate them more instead of mock them, Hermione explained, " _Alzheimer's_ ," she pronounced, "It's a type of dementia that causes memory problems, and in association, messes with one's thinking and behavior. It worsens over time and is a progressive disease. At the beginning, the early stages of Alzheimer's would be mild memory loss, and one would lose the ability to carry on a conversation and respond to their environment. Unfortunately there is no cure, and Alzheimer's is usually hereditary."

Frowning, Narcissa clutched Lucius's in a tight grip, "That's just positively appalling! To lose memories, your past, and your present. You're basically losing everything that makes you whole… memories are precious and the essence that makes everyone unique! I cannot imagine the loss and the pain that those inflicted with such a disease would experience."

Arthur nodded glumly, and for once, he wasn't interested in learning about a muggle term. He actually wished they weren't so curious and remained oblivious. Wizards and witches didn't have Alzheimer's after all; the adulterated magic coursing through their veins would cure them of such an ailment.

Sirius clearly his throat and numbly continued reading.

 **Elena, however, wasn't one to be dissuaded, not when she was on a fact-finding mission. Quickly parting Tiki with a few nice words concerning her grandfather, she dragged a befuddled Athena towards him before he could disappear, "Hey, sir, I'm sorry. Um, are you** _ **sure**_ **that the man that you saw, that you knew, his name was** _ **Stefan Salvatore**_ **?"**

 **Athena groaned and facepalmed herself. According to Tiki, the old man was suffering from Alzheimer's – which, she felt extreme pity for him – but that meant Elena shouldn't take his words so seriously, and just as she was about to berate her twin, apologize to the old man and drag Elena away, he opened his mouth again, flooring Athena and rendering her speechless.**

" **Yes. I remember his ring and his brother -, Stefan and Damon Salvatore."**

"People suffering from Alzheimer's are known to have lucid moments, as rare as they may be," Hermione hastened to explain before anybody could inquire over the puzzling circumstances. They all 'Ahh-ed' and focused once again on Sirius.

 **There was no way Tiki's grandfather, who was suffering from** _ **Alzheimer's,**_ **would know of Damon and Athena felt an ominous feeling stir in her belly.**

" **When was this?" Elena asked, knowing that she wouldn't like his answer.**

" **It was early June, 1953… yeah, June, 1953."**

"Well, the cat's out of the bag," Fred cheerily commented.

"Nah, I don't see Crookshanks in Hermy's tiny little bag," George grinned. Hermione bristled at the offending twin, " _Don't. Call. Me. Hermy!_ "

"Aye, aye, Hermy!" Fred, George, Fabian and Gideon intoned, succeeding in infusing humor in the room – except for Hermione, who was glowering at the two sets of twins in apoplectic fury.

 **Yanking Elena into an isolated section, Athena demanded for answers, "Lena, what the hell was that? I don't-, that's not possible, I mean, there's a perfectly reasonable explanation for this.** _ **Right?**_ **" by the look on Elena's face, Athena knew it was mere wishful thinking on her part, and neon blue orbs suddenly fixated and widened on Logan Fell, who stood with his camera crew and Jenna. Not sparing her twin an explanation, she grabbed her hand and said, "Come on. Let's get to the bottom of this."**

 **Smirking at Jenna, Athena couldn't help but tease her a bit, despite the situation, "Jenna, your car was done an hour ago." Fuming at her niece, Jenna playfully retorted, "You're saying that out loud** _ **why**_ **?" Elena laughed alongside Athena.**

" **Hi," Logan smiled charmingly, "Athena and Elena right? I think I met you girls once when you were 9."**

" **Your emotional maturity level when we were together," was Jenna's riposte. Logan grinned and faked a wounded expression, "Ouch. Here I was thinking we were making progress."**

 **Smiling fondly at their aunt's obvious happiness as she rekindled the flames with her ex, Elena piped up after giving Athena a subtle look to play along, "Is he enough in your good graces that we can ask him for a favor?"**

"I hope Logan actually likes Jenna and isn't just using her for that pocket watch," Alice frowned.

"Ally, sweetheart, I think he has genuine feelings for her. He even knew the twins when they were children, don't worry," Frank soothed her. James sighed forlornly; apparently everyone knew his daughter, everyone but him, and he hated that!

 **Instigating a witty banter, Logan wasted no time in shooting off, "If I do them a favor, will I get back in your good graces?" Athena giggled, liking Logan Fell's easy charm and playful demeanor. The twins remained silent as the two old flames arranged a dinner date and once done, Logan beamed at them, "What do you need, girls?"**

" **Do you have access to old news stories, say, fifties?" Elena innocently inquired; the pin dropped and Athena's inward confusion suddenly morphed to comprehension and she fondly shook her head in regards to her sneaky twin. Unaware of Elena's true agenda, Logan nodded, "Yeah, at the station. Between the archives and the internet, we pretty much have everything."**

"Internet?" Reinhard inquired, his gorgeous face twisting in confusion.

In a joint effort, Hermione, Tonks and Remus explained the intricacies and the many wonders of the internet and it's usage by muggles all over the world. By the end of their lengthy explanation, every single Pureblood looked gobsmacked, and even the reformed Death Eaters were beginning to appreciate muggles and their ingeniousness, shame engulfing them at their previous insulting thoughts about them being mindless filth not even worthy to kiss the soles of their feet.

 **Linking arms with Elena, Athena convincingly stated, "We have this report,** _ **waaay overdue**_ **. You'd be a lifesaver."**

 **Before they left with Logan, Elena asked Jenna to cover for them, feeding her the excuse that they didn't want Caroline to know they bailed when she actually didn't want Stefan to become aware of their stealthy detective work into his private life. Athena on the other hand, sent Jesse a quick text, promising to explain the reason for her pulling a disappearing act later… after all, Athena didn't like keeping secrets from her boyfriend, even back then, when they were best friends at the age of fourteen.**

 **In a trance-like state, Caroline invited herself into the Salvatore Boarding House**

"NO!"

"Why!"

"HOW!"

 **and when she blinked, a look of horror and confusion crossed her face, cognizant of her surroundings, yet perplexed of how she got there in the first place. After blinking a couple of times, cornflower-blue orbs widened at the pathetic form of Damon locked in one of the many cellars. "** _ **Damon**_ **? Damon? Oh, my god! What is this? How did I know that you were here?"**

"Good question," Harry grumbled.

 **Feeling victorious that his Plan B worked out, Damon struggled to sit up and hoarsely replied, "Because I wanted you to.** _ **Very, very badly**_ **. Let me out of here," he demanded. Upon seeing her hesitate and take a step backward, he faked kindness, "** _ **Please**_ **."**

"Don't!" Alastor growled.

 **An image flashed before her very eyes, almost like a long lost memory returning to the surface of her mind, and her hand automatically reached out for her neck. "You** _ **bit**_ **me," Caroline accused him.**

" **You liked it. Remember?"**

"LIAR!" Marlene shrieked, her pregnancy hormones taking a life of its own at the very moment, and was only fueled by recent events happening in the book. Sirius winced and hurriedly read the next paragraph.

 **Caroline shook her head in denial, "Why do I keep remembering the same things, but in different ways?" There were so many holes in her memory and they all started after Damon confronted her in the parking lot of Mystic Grills, weeks ago.**

 **A hint of impatience and frustration leaked into Damon's tone now as he tried holding his weight against the metal bars, "You remember what** _ **I**_ **want you to remember. And now that the vervain has passed out of your system, you won't remember what you're about to do," he snarled. A look of fear passed on her face, and her lips quivered, "What am I about to do?"**

 **Placing all of his remaining energy, Damon compelled her to open the door, smirking in triumph as the blonde adopted a dazed look. Reaching her hand out, Caroline unknowingly started opening the latch when Zach barged downstairs, "No!** _ **No!**_ **Get out of here," he hurled Caroline up the stairs, "Run!** _ **Run**_ **!"**

"I have a bad feeling about this," Ginny whimpered, trading fearful looks with Jasmine and Luna, who looked oddly solemn at the moment.

 **Caroline screamed loudly and rushed out of the cellar. Unfortunately, Zach's concentration was focused solely on the safety of the blonde, he barely had a chance to defend himself when an enraged Damon snapped his neck and chased after his meal. As Zach's form fell lifelessly onto the floor, Damon managed to grab Caroline's ankle, but he was still weak and the human easily kicked him with her other foot, running outside and into the blessed sunlight, leaving a starving and weak Damon inside with the dead body of his descendant until the sun went down with plans of revenge against his brother formulating in his head.**

There was utter silence in the room as they mourned Zach's sudden death and processed the horrible truth of Damon being a free vampire once again. James, Sirius, Frank, Kingsley and Alastor began a slew of heavy expletives that would make a sailor blush, and the women weren't any better. Every face sported an aghast expression, unable to believe that Zach died; and so quickly at that, with such perfect ease to the extent that nobody saw it coming. Yes, he was currently alive, but a few months from now, if there was no interference from outside sources, he would have a grim fate… an untimely death.

Collecting his bearings, Sirius sullenly read, wanting to eviscerate all morbid thoughts of poor Zach and reveal the next course of action Damon would be taking once the sun went down.

 **Back in the Sexy Suds Car Wash, Bonnie was having a horrible day. Caroline up and vanished so suddenly, followed by Athena and Elena, but she thanked all that is mercy for having Jesse and Matt by her side to distract her from Tiki's litany of rude comments and her abrasive attitude. Laughing at a joke Jesse made, a broom was suddenly shoved into her hand.**

" **Sweeper duty," was all Tiki told her, bringing about an incredulous look from the dark-haired, olive-eyed girl, "** _ **What**_ **?"**

" **We have to clean the pavement," Tiki scoffed, staring down at Bonnie as though she were being purposely stupid. Bonnie settled both of her hands on her hips, "It's a** _ **car wash**_ **. By definition, the pavement's clean."**

 **Thank god, Jesse cut in, placing a calming hand on her shoulder, "Tiks, be a bit nicer now, would ya? C'mon, Bon-Bon, I'll help you." Sighing in relief, Bonnie mutely conveyed her gratitude to Jesse, but unfortunately, Tiki never knew when to shut up and always had to have the last word. Fluttering her eyelashes at Jesse, Tiki arrogantly said, "At least someone appreciates a woman in charge. Caroline bailed, so you two listen to** _ **me**_ **. Fabulous." And she walked away.**

"What a wench!" Hermione sneered; scratch Caroline Forbes… it was Tiki who bore an uncanny resemblance to Lavender Brown's ' _wonderful_ ' personality.

Jasmine glared at the book, "Was she seriously trying to flirt with Athena's boyfriend when her best friend was right there? Slut!"

" _Jasmine_! _Language_ , young lady!" Lily scowled, dismayed with the negative attitude the book was bringing out of her proper and polite little girl.

 **Enraged beyond reason, 'if looks could kill' was the perfect example to describe the glare Bonnie was throwing at the dark-skinned girl's retreating back, and she unintentionally started a fire, leaving Tiki's car to burn in raging flames. Stormy-grey orbs widened and Jesse tried, to no avail, to shake Bonnie from her deep reverie, "Bonnie!** _ **Bonnie!**_ **Come on, snap out of it."**

"I'm sorry? Bonnie conjured flames unintentionally?" Albus gasped, trading bemused looks with his fellow Order members. There was no negating the fact that Bonnie Bennett was indeed a witch. Probable, yet impossible!

 **Stefan approached them and began helping Jesse as both boys tried hiding her from the view of the many bewildered spectators, all of whom watched as the violent flames suddenly disappeared with Bonnie's lucidity. Olive orbs stared in horror at Tiki's car that appeared untouched by the fire, eyes swiveling from a worried Jesse to a concerned Stefan, "D-Did I do this?"**

" **I think so, yeah," Stefan sighed, feeling bad for the novice who didn't know what she was yet.**

"Feeling bad for the novice who didn't know what she was yet…"Sirius trailed off, gaping at the many dumbstruck looks in front of him, "So she is a witch and Stefan knew before her. How?"

Minerva swallowed a lump from her throat, "She cannot be a Seer, and is definitely not a squib. And yet, no magical institution sent her a letter stating she has a place with them. The girl is seventeen and completely unbeknownst to her, without any training whatsoever, managed to wandlessly conjure violent flames. Most adults have the inability to wandlessly conjure flames. How is this possible?" Her impressive deduction was met with blank stares. Albus sighed and addressed the Malfoys and the Lestranges, "Do any of you have an inkling regarding our current conundrum?"

"No. Unfortunately not," Rodolphus dragged a hand through his raven curls, a frown etched on his forehead, "However, this girl is very powerful, and she doesn't even know she is a witch. But then again, I am not so sure she is one to begin with. I cannot say, Dumbledore, I can merely state many wild guesses, each of them improbable and completely far-fetched."

"I thought as much," Albus nodded, "Well, we shall not know until we continue reading. Sirius?"

 **Shakily, Bonnie gazed earnestly at him, "Don't tell anybody please."**

 **Jesse parted Stefan with a smile as he dragged a trembling Bonnie away, "Don't worry, Bonnie, nobody but Stefan and I saw the results of your fiery temper," he grinned and winked, "Remind me never to piss you off, aye?" Bonnie giggled; trust Jesse Parks to always relieve the tension and draw a genuine smile from her face. "Come on, Bon-Bon, I'm dropping you off at your Grams."**

 **While hell was unleashing in different parts of Mystic Falls, Athena and Elena were given a quick education by Logan at the TV station concerning their search for archives for a 'project.' Logan had to leave due to a bizarre fire that spontaneously started, leaving the girls by their lonesome. Like a demon possessed, Elena fiercely started typing away, searching for any footage that happened in the 1950s at the Salvatore Boarding House and finally struck gold, leaving Athena to increase the volume, both twins tapping their feet nervously.**

" _ **This is Franklin Fell reporting to you from the Salvatore Boarding House, where a brutal animal attack has ended in tragedy. Ok, they're bringing out the body. See if you can get closer," the footage zoomed in to show two men wheeling out a body bag, "Is that the nephew?"**_

 **The footage was paused; chocolates and neon blues widened significantly at the face of the nephew, a carbon copy to the boy they all know to be Stefan Salvatore, looking like he hadn't aged a single day since 1953.**

"That would be a tough one to explain," Bill winced, glad that he wasn't in Stefan's shoes.

"Yeah, there is no way he could lie himself out of that one," Charlie agreed.

 **Jeremy sighed and glumly stared at the many forms of seniors laying on the ground, drunk and completely stoned. Chocolate brown eyes then fixated on Vicki Donovan, the girl he was falling in love with, the reason why he was beginning to wake up from his haze of drugs and depression the death of his parents left him in, and out of nowhere, his heart clenched in guilt as he imagined the expressions of Athena and Elena – his older sisters that miraculously survived the accident – if they discovered he was currently sitting in the cemetery with the druggies of the town, surrounded by prescription pills and a plethora of alcoholic bottles.**

Molly and Minerva clucked disapprovingly.

 **In his period of mourning and self-depression, Jeremy Gilbert never once thought… the obvious never entered his mind… that the tragic night the car drove off Wickery Bridge, he wasn't just made an orphan, but… Jeremy could have ended up being an only child. Athena and Elena were sitting in the backseat of the car when the car completely submerged in the water.**

James violently flinched at the reminder that he nearly lost his first child. The beautiful daughter he barely knew, who always resembled her adorable three-year-old self whenever he recalled her existence… James Potter nearly lost his first daughter and he clenched his eyes shut, trying to will away the tears by repeating the mantra in his head that Athena was in fact, very much alive.

 **And instead of being grateful to whatever deity, that his older sisters miraculously survived, instead of spending time with the two girls that were his role models and the sisters he nearly lost by a hairsbreadth, he was moody with them and abrasive, and he never once portrayed immense gratitude for their survival, but instead spent all his time drowning in his grief which consisted of drugs, alcohol and Vicki, and pushed them away, forcing Athena to be the mediator to him and Elena and treating them like strangers, including Aunt Jenna.**

 **He didn't wake up to the reality of his tremendous mistake until Vicki tossed two prescription phials to some random stoner dude, who deftly caught them and slurred out, "Well, thank you, Elena Gilbert,** _ **and…**_ **Athena Gilbert, whoever they are."**

 **Pivoting to stare at Vicki, Jeremy scowled at her, "You took those from the house?" but Vicki merely shrugged unapologetically as though her actions were completely sensible. "They weren't using it."**

 **And that was when Jeremy's epiphany startlingly made its appearance. Athena and Elena were also struggling over their parent's death and their own near death experience; in his grief and complete selfishness, he never once** _ **asked them**_ **how they were doing. In fact, Jeremy didn't even** _ **know**_ **they were prescribed medication to deal with the events of that tragic night. …** _ **until now.**_

"How horrible," Alice sobbed out burying her face in Frank's chest.

Every individual in the room has suffered loss, and they were once again reminded of their pain and the pain of the Gilberts. Sirius had read every single word with a detached voice, unable to imagine his goddaughter he loved for three years, had nearly died before he could apologize for forgetting about her and before he could get to know her.

 **A fight immediately ensued between them; Jeremy begged Vicki for them to leave and start fresh without drugs and alcohol, telling her that she deserved more than the temporary pleasure drugs fooled you into having, that it was all just a mirage, ending it with, "You're different, Vick."**

" **No,** _ **you are**_ **," Vicki replied heatedly, "You're the kid with the big house who's acting out because his parents died. Guess what –** _ **You'll get over it**_ **. You will pull yourself together, move on, and one day tell your kids stories about your dark period growing up. And I'll** _ **still be here**_ **, waiting tables at the grill, partying at the cemetery with a bunch of 'waste of space small-town lifers'."**

" **Look-"**

" **Go home, Jeremy," Vicki snapped, turning her back on him as an approaching car's taillight hit them, "If I want to feel like crap about myself, I'll just go back to Tyler."**

"There's no need for that young lady," Molly wagged her finger at the book, her face reddening in rage; "The boy is trying to help you! And you respond with such rudeness. How despicable!"

No one bothered to remind the Weasley matriarch that she was yelling at a book. They all liked living, thank you very much.

 **Jeremy watched her retreating back with a forlorn expression and it took him a while to remember the driver in the familiar car patiently waiting for him. "Jesse? Man, what are you doing here?" he asked, puzzled. From inside the car, Jesse leaned over and opened the passenger door watching with a grin as the younger boy sullenly clambered inside, "Just dropped Bonnie home. Figured, 'where would Jay be?' the cemetery was my first guess. Kind of morbid of you, dude."**

" **Yeah, … yeah. I think- I think it's time I get over that stage of my life," he choked out, willing the tears not to fall down at Vicki's dismissal.**

"It seems that Jesse was correct. He did state in the beginning of the book that young Jeremy was going through a temporary phase," Albus smiled jovially; for some reason, the occupants in the room felt some sort of strange kinship and care towards most of the individuals they were reading about in the book, all of whom weren't a work of fiction and actually existed in real life in a small town in the United States.

 **A sigh resounded from beside him, and the car suddenly halted by the curb. Nonplussed, Jeremy turned his head and looked into those stormy grey eyes clouding with a lot of emotions, "Look, Jay, I won't lie and say I understand what you're going through, 'cause I've never dealt with loss like you did. But … I can tell you this, no matter what, you'll always have a lot of people to fall back to, a lot of people willing to pick up the pieces, and I'm not just talking about Jenna, and your sisters. You're a little brother to me, and if you ever need** _ **anything, anything at all**_ **, just say the word, because I'm here to stay. I'm not going anywhere."**

"He's like, the epitome of a perfect boyfriend!" Tonks crowed, her eyes staring dreamily at the book. Remus tried muting his growls and clenched his fists; he had no reason to be jealous… Dora deserved somebody young and whole, not some old, fatigued and jobless werewolf like him.

 **The girls didn't bother heading on home. Athena sat lifelessly behind the wheel of her car, unable to process what she and Elena just bore witness to, and the first thing that came out of her mouth, was, "I'm not a believer, Lena. I'm, I'm not. I'm not a believer, I-I… people are born, they're born and they, they grow old. And then, they then** _ **die**_ **, Elena!"**

Everyone leaned forward; they were all curious as to how Athena would take the discovery of magic and the supernatural, and by extension, Elena. Ever since the nature of the Salvatores came to light, each one of them had been wondering what Athena's reaction would be and the moment was finally approaching.

" **I-I know, Thena,** _ **I know**_ **," Elena choked out, staring at her twin's phone as it continued to buzz with Jesse's picture flashing on the screen, "Are you going to answer him? You know how worried Jesse gets at times."**

 **Athena snorted before shutting off her phone, "Answer him and tell him what? '** _ **Oh, sorry babe, can't talk right now, I'm busy hashing out the gritty details with my sister since we just found out her boyfriend has been stuck in puberty since 19-fucking-53!'**_ **No, Elena, once we process this,** _ **then**_ **I'll talk to him."**

Unable to help themselves, the Prewett and Weasley twins snorted at the humorous way Athena worded their inexplicable discovery.

"Eh, she makes a perfect point," Harry shrugged, he too found humor in his sister's phrasing.

 **The car was engulfed in utter silence once again, and it was broken five minutes later by a trembling Elena, "Do you, do you believe, Thena?" upon being on the receiving end of bewildered chocolates, she struggled to clarify, "I mean in magic and immortality…"**

" **No," she immediately snapped before sucking in a sharp intake of breath, "I mean I didn't, I don't, ugh… I don't know, Lena! Before today I would've resolutely told you that all things that defy rational thought, such as magic, mysticism, immortality, all that are fables, fairy tales to make children believe and to feed their imagination! But now-"she cut herself off and started the car.**

Marlene nodded her head and tenderly caressed her womb, "Athena's reaction seems perfectly reasonable. I cannot fathom how astounding it would be to have your entire world change its axis and everything that was said to be a myth, start becoming reality."

"I'm surprised she hasn't been reduced to a hysterical mess," Molly nodded sympathetically.

" **Umm, Athena, where are we going? The house is that way," Elena pointed her thumb towards the opposite direction.**

 **Athena firmly kept her eyes in front, hands clenching the steering wheel as she put pressure on the pedal to increase the speed, "It's time we get answers.** _ **Truths!**_ **We're going to the Boarding House."**

"Now things are getting interesting!" Neville beamed, edging to the end of the sofa he was sitting on and nearly toppling on the ground due to the clumsy nature he inherited from his father.

 **Parking the car in the driveway, both girls steeled themselves for the upcoming confrontation, summarizing their previous discovery; someone who never grows old, never gets hurt, someone who changes in ways that can't be explained, girls bitten, bodies drained of blood, Vicki's admission of it being a vampire before changing tune and claiming it to be an animal attack.**

 **As they clambered out of the car, terrified of what would come next, yet stubbornly not backing out, Logan Fell gained the Gilbert Compass into his possession,**

"Damn!" James frowned; he didn't like that muggle pilfering through Jeremy's prized heirloom, unable to fathom his reaction if somebody stole his cherished Invisibility Cloak.

 **and Stefan recently discovered Zach's dead body beside the empty cell that previously housed his volatile brother. Grabbing a wooden stake, Stefan's decision was made; he had to kill Damon, he had no other choice; he had to before he could wreak havoc onto the town and harm those he was growing to love.**

Nervous looks were traded, and a few even looked hopeful.

 **The front door of the Salvatore Boarding House opened, and forest green orbs widened at the Gilbert twins, precisely Elena's terrified neon blues as she demanded in a shaky tone, "** _ **What**_ **are you?!"**

 **The music blaring in the cemetery suddenly stopped, eliciting groans from the druggies, all of whom quickly stated, "Not it." Leaving Vicki the chosen person to approach the car and turn the music back on.**

"Ah, come on! We were just getting to the good part!" Ron groaned loudly.

" **Ugh, you guys suck!" she mumbled, dropping the bottle of Jack onto the ground and sluggishly making her way to the car. The distinctive sound of hoarse coughing brought her attention to a man leaning against the boot of the car, "Hey, man, you ok?"**

" **Come here, come here," Damon managed to utter; he was too weak to take another step forward.**

"NO!" Jasmine shrieked, her voice mixed with Ginny, Marlene, Molly and Alice. They may not be the girl's biggest fan, but none of them wanted to see her dead by Damon's hand… she didn't deserve it.

"I believe Damon shall act out his revenge now," Albus grimly stated.

 **Eyebrows knitted together in concern, "You don't look good-,** _ **whoa**_ **, hold on, I got you, I got you." Before Damon could collapse, Vicki held him in her arms, struggling to balance herself with the added weight. Damon smirked at the easy prey and wasted no time in plunging his razor sharp canines into her jugular, ignoring her screams as she thrashed in his arms.**

"No! Padfoot, why did you stop?" Jasmine demanded.

Tossing the book onto the table, Sirius morosely stated, "Chapter finished. Of course they'd leave us hanging at the worse possible moment!"

Alice whipped her wand out and summoned the book to her side, "If nobody has any objections, I will read next."

 **A/N:** **How did you like this chapter?! XD**

 **Okay, I would like to say a few things, and I hope you bear with my ramblings: This story is called 'CURSE OF THE DOPPELGANGERS' meaning Athena and Elena are the important characters in my story.** _ **However**_ **, the Mystic Falls Gang hasn't been formed yet, and since those from the Harry Potter Universe are reading the book, I cannot just skip through the other characters' P. otherwise the story wouldn't make sense to them. So for those that are annoyed that I am portraying many P. , I am sorry. Truth be told, until the tomb vampires escape and Katherine returns in canon, there isn't much action and the Mystic Falls Gang didn't start until Season 2, so please be patient.**

 **Now, about the many plot-twists I have in mind, again… please be patient, I have them all planned out and I keep getting struck with more ideas and write them down so I can formulate the next chapters. For now, things will be mild, but I am adding a lot of changes and deviating from canon, especially in the future chapters. About Jesse Parks ;) no spoilers, but I already have his character all plotted out and whew, I believe you will all love it (I hope). So please be patient, for many plot-twists shall ensue! XD**

 **R &R.**


End file.
